Different kind of Monster
by KimOfDrac
Summary: Takes place after 4x18 and from there it won't follow TVD or The Originals. Everything changes when Caroline asks Klaus to accompany her to her prom so she won't have to go alone. It turns out the Mikaelson's are leaving Mystic Falls, just as she's ready to face her true feelings for the Original hybrid. The question is; who is really the different kind of monster?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first TVD fic and I wanted to write one for a long time, but for some reason I didn't, until now. This is a Klaroline fic rated M (16+), but you know me, I never get too graphic so I wouldn't worry about it.**

**Obviously I don't own The Vampire Diaries and anything you don't recognize is just my imagination, wich I do own but haven't copyrighted ;).**

**I apologize beforehand for any grammatical errors and will stand by the excuse of me not having English as my native language, and before you complain about it I'd suggest you try to write a fic in Swedish- then we can talk.**

**Please review :)**

**...**

"_Don't underestimate the power of darkness. Even the purest hearts are drawn to it."_

_..._

Caroline tossed and turned in bed. The crescent moon was too bright, the covers too hot and the air too chilly. Of course, she wasn't really feeling any of it, but to her they sounded like pretty valid excuses, vampire or not.

In all honesty, what was really bothering her, was the day's events. Klaus being tormented by Silas and Caroline desperate, though not showing it, to get the pieces of white oak out of him.

She was thankful, in a way, that it had just been Silas' twisted mind that made it seem real, when it infact wasn't. Had it been true, then pretty much the entire town had been extinct due to Klaus' death, including Caroline.

It annoyed her that her mind was toying with her emotions. She didn't _really _like Klaus, not after everything he'd done, but after seeing him so vulnerable and terrified earlier and the relief of knowing it was really her there, it made her wonder how he had been while still a human. Caroline smiled to herself as she thought about the layers of evil, anger and terror peeling off him to reveal his true, human self.

In her mind, adding the pieces together of everything she'd learned about Klaus, she soon realized with a frown, that once those layers were off, there wasn't much left.

It pained her in a way. Tugged at her heart strings.

_Friends then?_ He had asked her. She hadn't said a word, but she knew, he knew, that she accepted.

"I'll be your friend, Klaus" she whispered to the image in her mind of a broken, frightened man with so much love to give, but that no one wanted to recieve.

She finally fell asleep with the image of Klaus still on her mind, his blue eyes full of hidden emotions, a small smile tugging at his lips. Just friends.

She had been going back and forth in her mind about what to do. After 20 minutes pending with her car keys in a tight grasp, walking back and forth in the hall she finally left the house and drove towards the Mikaelson Mansion.

Her fingers were still on the wheel as she looked out the window and towards the large house. It was quiet appart from the wind in the trees.

She was confused. Things had changed so quickly lately, and yet she knew that ever since she became a vampire, her friends had treated her differently.

She had tried her best to ignore it, not to care, but as things got worse she couldn't hide behind a mask anymore. It was obvious.

Her friends pushed her away, all of their focus on Elena and her constantly being in danger. No matter what she needed, people were ready to provide it and not a single one ever wasted a second to ask Caroline how she was doing in all this.

Tyler was gone, her father was dead, Elena attacked her mother, Matt felt he owed her everything for being alive and was always at her side if she asked him and it was as if it was just a part of life's little bumps in the road.

And now Caroline was outside the home of their enemy, the only person she had left. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle of disbelief at the thought.

She took a deep breath and cleared her mind. No one was going to ruin her prom.

She stepped out of the car, grabbing her handbag from the passenger seat on her way out and slammed the door shut.

It was a beautiful day and if she closed her eyes she could imagine what the sun would feel like on her face.

The gravel was crispy crackling under her sandals as she approached the huge mansion. The slight wind made the dress dance around her knees and she walked up the stairs without hesitation. It wasn't until she reached the door, she felt a nervous flutter in her stomach. It felt like a big desicion that could affect her future, and yet it wasn't such a big deal, not really.

She let out a shaky breath as she rang the doorbell and pulled at a loose thread on her denim jacket. _God, what am I doing..._

A part of her was relieved they didn't have a window in the door. Just seeing the slight movement might have caused her to run, but she remained outside the massive, dark wooden door, moving her feet nervously.

She heard footsteps as someone approached the door and she held her breath, as the door opened and she was greeted by that familiar smirk. Klaus had his shirt unbuttoned, his chest lightly toned with muscles and for a second Caroline caught herself thinking that those were muscles made to feel, not really see and she imagined what his slightest movement would feel under her fingers. She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head.

Klaus tilted his head slightly, his deep saphire gaze scanning her from top to bottom.

"Good morning, Caroline" he said softly, still smirking. She bit her lower lip. His voice would be the death of her.

"Did I wake you?" she asked with a glance at his bare chest. He chuckled and for some reason he began to button up his shirt.

"Not at all, love" he said and moved aside. "Please, come in".

She didn't even hesitate and it surprised her as she entered the Mikaelson Mansion, still as breathtaking as when she had been attending their ball. The white marble foyer seemed never ending, it's only decor being a giant chandelier and the two staircases flowing down on each side. She cleared her head to remain focused of why she had come in the first place.

"As you might now..." she began and turned to face him. He looked at her softly, a way that still confused her a bit about who he really was. "... it's our senior prom tonight", she continued. He let out a soft chuckle and looked down at the floor as he took a few steps towards her, before his eyes met hers again.

"How could I forget" he stated and his gaze caused her to swallow hard. She was certain he could hear her heart racing.

"A-and I was wondering..." she began before she had to look away not to lose it completely. She had wondered many times if it was some sort of trick, maybe magic even that he used to make her feel that way around him. She swallowed. "Uhm... If you'd like to accompany me to the ball?".

She let her eyes meet his again. It was like a drug. You didn't want to keep doing it and yet your every fibre craved it. He smirked again.

"You're asking me to be your date". It was a statement, not a question. She huffed.

"Not 'date', just my male friend being my company during the most important night of my life" she said, trying to find any other excuse. He raised his eyebrow, making a point. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine! Klaus, will you be my date to my prom?".

It was worth the smile she recieved and she couldn't help the tugging at her own lips as she tried not to smile herself.

He closed the distance between them and leaned in. She thought she'd die right there, vampire or not, she thought her heart would explode. She could feel his hot breath against her neck as he whispered.

"I'd be honored, sweetheart".

She closed her eyes, unable to move an inch. She felt his hands softly slide from her shoulders down her arms. "What about your dress, tell me" he whispered against her cheek as he slowly pulled back. Caroline opened her eyes and smirked.

"_That_ is a secret", she stated. "And don't even try to sneak around to find out".

She moved past him and headed towards the door.

"When shall I pick you up?" he asked and turned to look at her. She looked so simple, like the girl next door, and yet she could mesmerize him without even trying. She opened the door and looked over her shoulder halfway out.

"Six thirty?" she suggested. "The ball starts at seven".

He nodded.

"I'll be there".

With a smile she left and headed towards her car. Her heart was pounding in her chest and for the first time in a long while she felt happy.

...

Caroline parked her car outside her house and noticed her mom was home, the sheriff's car being parked next to where she pulled in. She knew her mom was supposed to have the day shift, but figured she had switched schedule with someone to be with her on this special day. It made her smile. Her relationship with her mother was a bit strained and she couldn't really blame her, but she was thankful that she wanted to spend the day of her senior prom like any mother would.

She locked her car as she approached her house and quickly headed inside. She had a lot to do.

"There you are!"

She had just made it inside when she was embraced by her mother and though it caught her off guard, it felt nice to be treated like a teenage daughter and not a vampire.

"Mom, you're home" Caroline exclaimed and hugged her back. Sheriff Forbes pulled away and her eyes flickered as she studied her daughter's face.

"It's your prom, honey, of course I'm home". She gave her daughter a proud smile before she continued. "Where have you been?".

Caroline bit her lip as she thought of what to say.

"I made sure I wasn't without a date tonight", she explained. "Tyler's not back and Matt is... well, not the same".

Liz nodded slowly.

"So who are you going with?"

_Fuck..._

Caroline let out a sigh.

"Mom, please. Ths is my night and I don't want any fighting..."

"It's Klaus, isn't it", Liz said with a sigh and shook her head slightly. "Caroline, he's dangerous and like you said, this is your special night...".

Caroline just looked at her, her eyes pleeding her mother to stop and just for once accept things the way they were. Liz let out a heavy sigh of defeat. "Alright, if he's behaving and he'll treat you right I promise I'll be objective for tonight...".

Caroline smiled.

"Thank you". She said and glanced up towards the clock on the wall and felt a rush of panic strike her. "Seriously!? It's past noon already?!". She rushed up the stairs towards her room.

Liz let out a chuckle and shook her head as she headed towards the kitchen to start lunch.

Caroline had just stepped out of the shower, the entire bathroom filled with the scent of her cherry blossom shampoo, when her phone rang. Wrapped in a towel she sat down on her bed and glanced at the caller ID. It was Elena and she was unsure if she wanted to pick up or not. They were not the best of friends right now with Elena turning into Katherine more and more, the otherwise sweet and caring girl becoming an evil bitch to say the least. She sighed and decided to pick up.

"Elena?"

"_Hey, Care. How's it going?"_

How's it going? Really?

"I'm really busy getting ready for tonight" Caroline said and made her way over to her dresser to find some underwear.

"_Yeah, me too",_ Elena said with a sigh. _"Look, I'm sorry about everything, alright. I know things are different now, but this is our prom and I don't want us to become enemies..:"_

Caroline dropped the pair of underwear she was holding and let out a deep sigh.

"I know... I don't want that either. We should stick together, now with Bonnie being messed up and Silas lurking around...".

"_Yeah..."_ Elena sighed. _"So, are we cool?"_

Caroline bit her lip and reminded herself not to let anything ruin her prom night.

"Of course!" she said. "We're friends and friends forgive eachother... and then we get really drunk in our pretty dresses and enjoy our final day of highschool".

The girls laughed and for a moment it felt as if things were back to normal.

"_Damon and Stefan will keep an eye on Bonnie tonight, just to make sure nothing happens",_ Elena said. _"And hopefully Rebekah won't try to kill her"._

It was weird hearing Elena who hated the Originals to mention Rebekah as if they were on the same side. Well, at the moment they kind of were, since Silas was a shared enemy.

"Okay" Caroline began. "Look, I have to go now I have so much to do...".

"_See you tonight"._

As they hung up, Caroline felt relieved that at least for one night, this night, things would be good, maybe even civilized for once.

She grabbed her set of white, lace underwear again from the drawer and put them on. It was a strapless bra, since she would be wearing a strapless dress, but for now she just wrapped herself in her bathing coat and braided her wet hair.

"_Caroline, lunch is ready!"_

She smiled to herself at how nice her mother was today, not that she wasn't otherwise, but today was different... It was as if they were normal.

...

It was close to 3pm when Caroline had finished both a delicious chicken salad and a bag of chilled O-neg and she was ready to lock herself in her bedroom infront of her mirror and vanity table. She had carefully chosen her hair and makeup to make sure she looked the best and she couldn't help but glance over at her pale, rose petal pink silk dress. She then let out a deep sigh and looked determined.

"Right, let's do this" she told herself and put some music on as she sat down in front of the mirror to moisturize and put her makeup on.

She curled her hair and followed the instructions she had printed out to put it up in a sofisticated and beautiful almost rose shaped bun, letting some strands hang in wavy, golden streaks around her face.

She put on a set of sparkly, silver jewelry and carefully put her dress on. She couldn't help but glance in the mirror as she zipped up. This was the day she'd been waiting for since she first started highschool and looking back at her first year it amazed her how quickly things can be turned upside down.

She checked the time on her phone before she headed towards her closet to get the shoes and purse. Just past six. She was right on time, as usual. Planning was her thing, afterall.

She sat down on the bed as she put the sparkling, silver high heel sandalettes and grabbed her matching purse, before she gave herself one last look in the mirror, applying some of her sweet orchid and rose perfume and putting the neccesities, including her phone, keys, lipgloss and powder in her tiny silver bag.

In the light of her room she was glistening, from the zirconian studs in her ears, to her glossy lips, down to the tiny crystals on her dress and glittering heels.

Caroline took a deep breath and exited her room, turning the lights off on her way out the door.

"I'm ready", she called to her mother who was quick to appear at the foot of the stairs with the camera in front of her face. The flash went off once, twice, three times and for only a second Caroline fantasized of being someone of importance on the red carpet.

"Honey, you look beautiful!" Liz gasped and gave her a light hug as she reached the bottom. She then hurried to the kitchen, leaving Caroline in the hallway, just infront of the mirror.

_At least, being a vampire kept me safe from annoying pimples,_ she thought as she inspected the smooth, ivory skin of her face.

Liz soon returned with two glasses of bubbly wine, a strawberry bouncing against the bottom of the glass. Caroline chuckled and accepted the glass her mother offered her.

"I know you're not technically eighteen.." her mother began. "And I know this is not the life either of us planned for you, but here you are ready for senior prom and you look beautiful and happy and...", her voice cracked slightly as her eyes glaced over with joyful and proud tears. "I had trouble adjusting to the new you, but I know now that being a vampire doesn't have to be a curse. It's what you make of it and you-", Liz reached out and placed a gentle hand on her daughters arm. "You've made me realise that it can also be a gift and use it to do good, and I'm so proud of you, Caroline".

Caroline couldn't hold back the tears and they threatened to escape her eyes as she laughed.

"Mom, I won't have time to fix my makeup", she chuckled and wiped her eyes with her thumb. She looked her mother in the eyes and smiled. "Thank you, mom".

Liz raised her glass.

"Have fun tonight", she said with a smile and nodded in a silent toast. They sipped their wine and Caroline let out a content sigh, glancing at the clock on the wall. 6.25.

Klaus would be there soon and Caroline felt a nervous flutter in her stomach. Her heart was racing and she bit her lip.

"You like him, don't you?" Liz asked, but for once not sounding disturbed about it. Caroline let out a twinkling laugh.

"No, I...", she cleared her thorat and looked down at the ground. "Honestly, I don't know". She met her mother's gaze with a sigh. "I like the good parts of him, the moments when he's just a real gentleman, the times when I for just a second forgets what he's done...".

Liz eyed her for a minute and nodded.

"I guess there aren't that many innocent people left in this town" she said, a smile slowly forming on her face. "But for tonight, as long as he's good to you, the past won't matter".

Caroline felt a warmth bubble in her chest, happy and relieved by her mother's words. Then the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house and Caroline held her breath as Liz moved past her to open the door. Caroline fiddled nervously with her clutch as she heard the familliar voice, his voice, politely greet her mother.

"Good evening, Sheriff Forbes", he said with a dimpled smile.

Liz had promised to not treat him badly for the night and made sure to keep her promise, for Caroline's sake.

"Good evening", she said and stepped to the side. "Come in".

He nodded a thank you and took a step inside, his eyes immediatly falling upon Caroline. He swallowed hard, not quite sure what to say and as she looked up to meet his eyes he was confused by the explosion of emotions inside him.

"Evening", she said quietly and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. He shook his head slowly and stepped closer while Liz moved further down the hallway.

"You look...", he began, not sure if there even existed such words to describe her. "... you're beautiful, Caroline".

After just staring at her for a moment, he then smirked and revealed what he had hidden behind his back. It was a beautiful corsage with a lily in the same, soft pink as her dress. She returned the smirk and tilted her head to the side.

"I have a feeling you didn't just _guess_ that I'd be wearing this exact same color", she said, her eyes glistening with mischief. He chuckled.

"Well, you know me, sweetheart. I don't just guess, I make sure to do my research".

He gently slid the beautiful piece on her wrist and she smiled, feeling a blush creep on her face.

"It's beautiful, thank you" she said quietly and in that very moment there was a flash of light and she noticed how Klaus' eyes darkened slightly and it made her giggle. He obviously wasn't fond of being included on photographs.

"Just one more", Caroline begged. "A real one".

He rolled his eyes, but she had him wrapped around her little finger at that moment and he complied, slipping his arm around her waist as Liz took another photograph.

"Got it", Liz said and waved for them to get a move on. "Go, go, have fun, and will you please call me if you won't come home tonight".

"Mom, I'll be fine, seriously", Caroline said as she walked outside, Klaus following right behind her.

"I can guarantee you her safety", he told Liz with his silky, whiskey smooth voice and the sheriff, to her own surprise, believed him.

**So there you have it, the first chapter (my own 4x19 episode sort of). Please let me know what you think of it. I listen to all ideas, suggestions and critisism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, guys thank you so much for following, favouriting (?) and reviewing! The first chapter was very "cotton-candylike" but I promise you, there can't be a TVD fic without some drama, action and blood so it will come, don't abandon me yet xD**

**The songs "used" in this chapter are Ke$ha – Die young and The Baseballs – Let's get loud.**

**...**

It wasn't a long drive from Caroline's house to the school, but it felt like it took forever. She tried to keep herself together, but she had an inferno of emotions and thoughts bombarding her and it caused her adrenaline to rush through her vains. She could both hear and feel her own heart pound fast against her sternum. She was looking out the side window, but she could feel his eyes flicker towards her as he drove.

"You alright there, love?", he asked with that honey sweet accent of his that somehow lit a fire in her everytime. _Keep it together, goddamnit!_

She gave him her sweetest smile, even if she knew he could hear her racing heart and shallow breathing.

"Yeah...", she said in a whisper. She had to come up with an excuse that he'd believe. "It's just... It's over now. This is it and I'm supposed to be an adult now, start my own life... I don't even know if I want to go to college-". She was getting worked up for no reason and she was surprised to feel his hand on hers.

"Hey", he said softly. "You have an eternity to decide what you want to do. Let go, Caroline, enjoy this evening and leave your worries for tomorrow".

It was strange how this evil monster was able to calm her and throw her worries out the window and as she thought about it, it actually scared her a little.

She was thankful they had finally reached their destination as Klaus pulled up on the school parking lot. Caroline let out a shaky breath and looked up towards the auditorium, blinking lights in all different colors and the base of the music thumping from the brick building.

She unclasped her clutch and pulled out her phone.

"I'm gonna find out where the others are", she said, not really knowing why she felt like he had anything to do with who she called. She looked through her contact list and called Matt. He had helped her with the final preperations and had promised to be there early for the final touches. After two signals he picked up.

"_Hey, Care, are you ready for our final time walking through these corridoors?"._

He sounded excited and she could hear the music in the background, proving he was inside. She nodded towards Klaus and he got her message and stepped out of the car. Before she even reached for the handle, the door was opened for her and she knew Klaus tried his best to be a true gentleman for her, and she appreciated it very much. She smiled at him as he reached out his hand to help her out of the low sports car and she slid her hand in his, allowing him to help her.

"Yeah, I'm as ready as ever", she said in a sing-song voice. "Has the others arrived?".

Klaus held out his elbow and she figured _what the hell, _and slid her arm through, holding onto him. He smiled softly at her, glad that she didn't refuse to actually _act _as if she'd had another choice of date. It felt right, the way her fingers felt against his arm, the way she smiled at him, even if it was just to be polite, and the way her eyes had a shade of midnight blue and silver, like the full moon. He wished it was all real, even though he'd never admit that to anyone.

She talked to Matt for another minute or so before she hung up and let go of him so she could put her phone back in her purse.

"All your friends settled?" he asked and she let out a snort of laughter through her nose.

"If by _settled_ you mean here and already spiking the punch, then yep".

Klaus was taken by surprise when she without hesitation placed her arm back around his and they entered through the double doors to the auditorium.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_  
_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

They entered the transformed auditorium and found it to already be pretty crouded. All the seats had been removed to make room for the dancefloor.

"Great, we've got a theme song now", Caroline said, more to herself than to anyone, with a tone of sceptisism. She searched the room for her friends and found them, minus Bonnie, gathered by the punch table, as promised by Matt. She waved towards them grinning and they waved back, motioning for her to come over. She noticed the frown on Elena's face and saw Damon whisper something to his brother and Stefan looked her way. It was obvious they didn't approve of her choice of date, but she wouldn't let it get to her. This was going to be a fun, fight-free night.

She could feel Klaus' hesitation as she dragged him over to them, but he gave in for her sake and tried to calm himself down, pushing aside his anger and hate towards the group.

"Hey!" she shrieked and embraced Elena as they reached them. "Oh, I love your dress!"

It was a plum gown with a black embroidery swirling across and sweetheart bustline, a bit on the dark side for what Elena would usually wear, but she had changed and she still looked beautiful with her new, tougher look. Her hair was braided to the side, the red streak in it gliding in and out of the chocolate brown waves.

"Thanks", Elena said, a hesitation in her voice as her large doe eyes glared over Caroline's shoulder straight at Klaus. "He's your date?" she whispered angrily, letting her eyes stare into Caroline's instead. The blonde vampire let out a deep sigh and gave her friend a look that said not to go there now.

"Didn't expect you to be here". It was Damon and Caroline watched as he slowly approached the Hybrid, Stefan calmly grabbing his arm to stop him from starting a fight.

Klaus didn't seem to care and Caroline was thankful.

"I'd be more than happy to rip your heart from your chest in the morning", Klaus said in a soft tone. "But as of now, let's not ruin the girls' special evening".

Damon widened his eyes for a second, obviously not too happy to agree, but he backed down. Matt stood in silence, leaning against the wall. He knew better than to interfere with a bunch of vampires.

Caroline looked around for a moment.

"Where's Rebekah?" she asked and chose to ignore the growl of irritation coming from her date. Stefan decided to pour them some punch, seeing as they were going to spend some hours together and definatly would need something stronger in their system.

"She's here, somewhere", he said and haded a glass of punch to Caroline. "I actually think she's compelled the DJ to play this song".

Caroline pressed her lips together as she nodded. _Of course she did_. She took a sip of her drink and turned to Matt.

"Who's your date for tonight?" she asked and put the glass back to her lips, knowing that she'd desperatly needed it to survive the night.

"Uh, actually I'm here with April", he said with a smile and a nod. "She went with Rebekah".

There was an uncomfortable silence slowly creeping upon them like fog through a dark forest and being the cheerie, barbie vamp that she was, Caroline decided to take matters in her own hands.

"We're hitting the dancefloor", she demanded and dragged Klaus with her towards the croud of people. He followed, amazed by her bravery to boss him around.

"We're supposed to be able to dance to this?"

_Young hunks, taking shots  
Stripping down to dirty socks  
Music up, gettin' hot  
Kiss me, give me all you've got  
It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)  
That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)_

_Looking for some trouble tonight_  
_Take my hand i'll show you the wild side_  
_Like it's the last night of our lives_  
_We'll keep dancing till we die_

Caroline huffed, but couldn't help a giggle from escaping her lips at the thought of Klaus letting loose for once and dance to Ke$ha.

She let go of his hand and faced him, still giggling and he just shook his head at her.

"You won't be able to make me dance to this, sweetheart", he said and she nodded confidently.

"You think to much, just move to the beat", she said and started swaying her hips to the rhythm. He remained still with an eyebrow raised at her.

"Beat, yes you are right about that. It does sound like someone's been beaten up pretty badly".

She slapped him playfully on the chest and laughed as she spun around with her back against him, still moving to the music.

Oh, she was something else. Few people had dared to turn their back towards him without any trace of fear and he was happily surprised when he snaked his arms around her waist, and she let him.

"So while you're here in my arms, let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young", she sang along and he was so mesmerized by this glowing baby vampire that the thought of behaving the entire night was becoming hard, especially when she moved so close to him.

"Do you dance like this with all your _friends_?" he asked, as if to remind her that they were only that, even if he deeply wished for her to be more. She leaned back to reply, even though she knew he'd be able to hear her over the music.

"Just the really stiff, old ones", she said and he saw it as a challenge, and as soon as the next song came on he grabbed her by the hand and showed her how to dance properly. She let out a surprised squeal, but moved with him to the song, a rock n' roll version of a J-Lo song with a nice swing type beat to it.

As they danced she had so much fun that she forgot who it was she was actually dancing with. That this was the man she was supposed to hate and possibly even fear and that all her friends found repulsive. He was a monster who had hurt and killed so many people; people she knew and loved. She should hate him for what he'd done to Tyler alone, not to mention he had killed Jenna and tried to kill Elena more than once.

And yet in that moment she couldn't hate him, because he made her feel alive again, and even if it would just be for one night, it would be worth being on his side.

…

Obviously, being in Mystic Falls was almost a guarantee of being in danger and just over an hour later (and about eight drinks), Caroline and Elena stood in an awkward silence out in the hallway. They had wanted to take a final tour of their highschool, but being alone together brought back the events of late and they began to ignore eachother more and more.

Elena suddenly let out a snort and Caroline looked at her questioningly.

"Are you going to put up this façade all night?" she asked the blonde vampire, her eyebrows raised in doubt. Caroline frowned.

"What do you mean?", she asked and the brunette huffed as she turned her back to her, slowly walking away.

"I get that you never liked the idea of me and Damon, but this…?", Elena spun around and glared at the blonde. "… to come here with Klaus! That's such a low blow, Caroline. What, you thought it would _impress_ me?".

Caroline gritted her teeth and stomped her foot.

"_Seriously?!_" she almost yelled. "You think this is about _you_? Why does everything always have to evolve around you, Elena? Hm?".

Elena's eyes turned red and dark vains began to trickle down her face. She hissed, and exposed her fangs in an attempt to threaten Caroline, wich obviously didn't work, especially since they were both getting hungry for blood.

"You're the reason Bonnie's not here! She can't even look at you anymore!", Elena growled, her chest heaving with anger. "You blame _me_ for everything that's been going on here? _You're_ the one who's been pushing _us_ away this entire year!".

Caroline couldn't hold it back. She felt the quick, burning itch in her gums as her fangs grew. Elena had been their pet kitten for too long.

"You came crawling back to _me_, Elena! You asked me to _forgive_ you so we could remain friends".

Elena laughed.

"Yeah, some friend you are! You brought the monster who killed people we loved, who tried to kill your friends, who turned your boyfriend into one of his puppet hybrids! No wonder he keeps running, if not because of Klaus then to get away from you!"

Caroline was on her within a second as they clawed and hissed at eachother, like a fight between two panthers and Caroline was determined to win, not even caring about how much she'd regret it later. Suddenly she felt strong arms pull her away and she heard the clicking of shoes against the concrete floor as people came to see what had happened.

She was panting and as her face returned to normal she realised Elena was gone.

Her heart was racing from the rush of adrenaline.

"Elena, she-" Stefan began, but Damon held his hands up, one clutching his phone.

"I'll find her. You stay with Barbie".

Caroline twisted out of the strong arms with an angry huff and turned to face whoever it was that had stopped her from ripping her former best friend's throat out.

She felt herself calm down slightly as the original hybrid's concerned, blue eyes met hers.

"Did I miss something?"  
Rebekah walked out calmly from the shadows, her pale gold dress glistening in the faint light and looked at Caroline with a raised eyebrow. "What happened to you?".

"Not now, Rebekah", Klaus warned and the younger Original backed off.

"She provoced me", Caroline said and removed the crystal clasp from her ruined due, letting her golden locks flow down her shoulders. She was sure she could hear Klaus swallow at that moment, but ignored it. "She flashed her fangs at me first, I had to defend myself".

Stefan let out a sigh and nodded slightly.

"I'll get something stronger than punch". Caroline just nodded as she let out a shaky breath to calm her nerves. She could easily have chugged a bottle of vodka right there and then.

As Stefan left with Rebekah in tow, she was left alone with Klaus and he flashed her his dimpled smirk.

"What?", she asked and a small laugh escaped her lips. This night was not turning out as planned at all.

"Oh, nothing", he said softly. "This new side of you surprised me, is all".

Caroline shrugged and bit her lower lip.

"It actually felt kinda good to be bad for once. I've always been the good girl, even as a vampire… And it really was _self defense_".

He nodded.

"I would understand if Tyler is still a sore subject", he said and it stung her.

Caroline looked away.

"Tyler left", she simply said.

Klaus' face was cold and expressionless as he looked at her.

"But you love him".

There was a moment of silence before Caroline responded.

"I do. I do love him", she looked back at Klaus, happy that at least it wasn't anger showing in his face. "But I'm not _in_ love with him. Not anymore".

The hybrid took a step closer and anyone should have felt fear at that moment, but not Caroline.

"And what is the difference?" he simply asked. She looked deeply into his eyes and wondered how to explain such a thing when they were interrupted by Stefan's voice.

"Found a bottle of Jack!", he yelled and as Caroline turned to look at him he seemed unaffected by what she had done to Elena just moments earlier. He seemed happy and ready to continue with the party. Rebekah had the bottle to her lips and took a sip before she handed it to Caroline.

"Here, bring it to the dancefloor. It's time for us to do some bonding", the blonde original said in her soft, sing-song voice and pulled Caroline back towards the auditorium by the hand.

Stefan shared a look with his former friend and Klaus raised an eyebrow in response.

"This might get interesting".

**Sorry it's short, but I've had a long day and I'm exhausted and I just really wanted to update tonight. Let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much guys for your support and I'm so glad that you like my story :)**

**And thank you TheIrishShipperholic for telling me about the name of Matt's date. He's obviously going with April, duh! I have to blame it on sleep deprivition xD.**

**Here's chapter 3 :)**

...

Strange, unbelieveable, weird beyond sanity. Caroline didn't know how to describe the night so far. First of all, going to her prom with the most feared supernatural beast around, then the vampfight with what used to be her best friend and now she was dancing with Rebekah Mikaelson.

On a night like that one she really appreciated her enhanced hearing, as no one else heard their conversation but them as they moved with the sea of people to the music.

"You know, once you get used to this music, it's not actually that nauseating any longer", Rebekah said with a smirk and Caroline figured that since Rebekah had been in a box for over 90 years, the modern ways must have been a little shocking.

"It's just sad that can't be said about you", Caroline said and expected to be slammed against the wall, but Rebekah was laughing and it came s a big surprise.

"Dear, Caroline there's only room for one evil blondie in this town", she said and remained still amongst the dancing students. Caroline stopped too and took a step closer to the girl who might not have been their most mortal enemy, but still the most annoying one.

"Then I suggest you leave", Caroline said and her eyes stared into Rebekah's ice blue ones. The blonde original moved her long, straight hair away from her shoulder and let it fall against her back.

"We are, actually", she said and her hand quickly went to cover her mouth sweetly. "Oops".

She gave Caroline an evil smirk and the baby vampire didn't know how to react. They were leaving? And who was actually included in 'they'?.

"What?", Caroline gasped and Rebekah stepped even closer. She was already taller than Caroline, but her heels made her almost look threatening.

"Family business", Rebekah said simply and drank what remained in the bottle they had been sharing. Caroline was shocked, not just from hearing Rebekah say that the Mikaelson's were leaving, but also at her own reaction to it. She felt... sad and even a bit worried. She felt the uneasy feeling of panic slowly roll through her blood system, from her stomach and up through her chest and out to her very fingertips. Those feelings combined with alcohol was never a good idea and Caroline held her breath as she stared at the original's little sister.

"I thought you'd be happy", Rebekah said as she threw the now empty bottle across the room and still managed to make it hit the waste basket with a _thump_. "No more _annoying_ little gifts from my brother, no more forced dates and dances... You'll finally be rid of Nik and will have all the time in the world to spend with your beloved Tyler".

Caroline swallowed and gasped for air as her lungs ached for oxygen.

"N-no...". It was silent as it escaped her lips, but Rebekah heard it and raised an eyebrow at Caroline before her plump lips spread into a grin. She leaned in closer, the action almost scaring Caroline as the Original blonde came so close the baby vampire could feel her hair brush against her shoulder. Rebekah whispered in her ear.

"You're falling for him, aren't you...".

It wasn't even a question, but more like a statement, a reminder from Rebekah to Caroline, but the young blonde shook her head.

"No...".

Rebekah had pulled back and was giggling, pulling Caroline with her towards the punch.

"Oh yes you a-are", Rebekah sang and let go of the baby vampire as they reached the table. Caroline glared at her with an annoyed frown cutting lines between her eyebrows.

"_You_ are evil!".

"_You_ are not so different".

The girls looked at each other and Caroline let Rebekah's words sink in. It was true, she wasn't so different. She had killed aswell, more than once, and only a few days ago she had taken out twelve witches to save one life. She wasn't the angelic Miss Mystic Falls anymore. She wasn't the smiling cheerleader anymore. She wasn't human anymore, and it hurt her to finally admit it. She wasn't human, wich meant she really wasn't a person either. She was a monster, like all of them.

"I'm not in love with your brother", Caroline said, almost like she was confiding to a friend. Rebekah tilted her head and gave her a soft smile, handing her a glass of the pink colored punch.

"I didn't say you were", she replied. "I said you were falling for him".

Caroline accepted the drink and her fingers drummed against the glass as she stared down at the liquid.

"How long?", she asked softly and somehow Rebekah knew what she was asking.

"Two days", she said simply and Caroline nodded. She had two days to think and make a decision, gather her thoughts and find out what Klaus meant to her... What Mystic Falls meant to her. She would have to consider what she could lose and gain by the different choices. It was going to be hard.

"It's a never ending carousel of crazy in this town, isn't it", Caroline said with a weak laugh. Rebekah let out a heavy sigh.

"It's Mystic Falls, it's supposed to be _mysterious_", she said and Caroline raised an eyebrow at her.

"It isn't even that anymore. It's like being locked inside some asylum where you constantly have to fear for your life but from the outside it looks homey, surrounded with flower beds and butterflies".

Rebekah chuckled and shook her head.

"You even sound like him now, turning doom into beautiful poetry". She smiled with her head tilted when Caroline threw her a deadly glare. "It's not that hard, Caroline. If you want to get out all you have to do is _leave_".

Caroline huffed in frustration at her words and was about to protest when a soft, smokey voice interrupted.

"Ah, beauty and the beast", Klaus greeted them, earning his sister's tongue being struck out at him like a child would at his comment. "Enjoying the party?".

Caroline snorted and emptied her glass.

"Getting drunk is more like it", she said and set the glass back down on the table. Klaus eyed her for a moment before he reached out his hand.

"Come dance with me. It's the final song before the crowning of the Prom Queen".

She gave him a crooked smile as she took a minute to decide, before she wrapped her fingers around his and let him lead her to the dance floor. She was feeling the effect of all the alcohol in her legs as she stumbled slightly, her head in a comfortable, hot buzz. She leaned closer to him than before, and in her mind she blamed it on all the drinks she'd had.

It was a slow song and people moved slowly, wrapped around each other. She let her cheek rest on his shoulder and he didn't complain. Her fingers were still entwined in his and his free hand rested gently on her lower back. She noticed how much his body heat was radiating against her and she felt safe, calm.

And as they swayed to the soft music, she let her mind go, not bothering with how she didn't know what her feelings were for him, because what she did know was that he was her friend and no matter what, she needed him in her life now as anything apart from being her enemy.

"Rebekah told me", she whispered. "She told me you're leaving".

He was surprised at the hurt in her voice and didn't say anything for a moment, then he nodded softly.

"Yes. We have some family business in New Orleans", he said quietly. She sighed and he felt her hot breath against his shoulder. She raised her head and looked into his eyes, but said nothing. He could easily drown in her eyes and he wouldn't mind it either, but the look she gave him tugged at whatever part of a heart he had left. "Tyler would be able to come back and not have me bothering him again".

Caroline swallowed, her eyes glazed and he wanted so deeply to know what she was thinking.

"I told you, I'm not in love with Tyler", she said quietly as she softly shook her head, her eyes never leaving his. "It's not the same anymore".

His jaw softened.

"Then what is it, love?", he asked in a whisper. She bit her lip as a thousand thoughts rushed through her mind, feelings fighting against each other in her chest. She was scared, lonely, exhausted, hurt and yet he made her heal with a simple glance.

"Take me with you".

The words escaped her lips before she'd even thought them over and for a second she regretted it, but the look of positive shock that was on his face gave her a nice tingle in her abdomen.

"What did you say?". He must have heard her wrong. The girl who had fought against him over and over again was asking him if she could join. He decided to test her and not let his feelings get in the way.

"I have nothing left here", Caroline continued. He smirked and his eyes flashed before they darkened.

"You're either desperate or simply foolish", he said. "We used to be enemies".

"And now we're friends", she answered back quickly. He sighed.

"You know I want more", he leaned in so close she could feel his hot breath against the pulse point below her ear. It made her shiver, but not in fright. "And you know you wouldn't stand a chance if I decided to have you".

She let out a shaky gasp, letting the words go through her mind to make sure she wouldn't regret saying it, before she spoke.

"I trust you".

He pulled back and stared at her.

"Also foolish, love", he simply said. She shook her head slightly.

"Maybe it is. Maybe I'm naïve, maybe I should stay here, get Tyler back, marry him and live a boring life as some stay at home wife and waste my endless life on what's expected of me". She let out a deep sigh. "But I don't want to. Have you seen my life lately? I'm surrounded by people who's stopped caring, people who hate me, in a town of darkness and killing. The only good thing I have left is you- and you're supposed to be the big bad wolf!".

There was a moment of silence and as the Principal of the school walked up on stage the two sneaked over to the side.

"I'm curious", Klaus began. "What I asked you before... About the difference".

Caroline still didn't have a good answer but she gave it anyway.

"Loving someone is simple. You care for them, you support them, you're there when they need you...". He nodded slowly and she continued. "Being _in love_ with someone is... so much more. You can't control it...". She swallowed. "They make your heart race...".

"Mhm", he said in response as he moved his fingers against her neck. Her pulse was thumping fast against his fingers and he couldn't help but smirk.

"They make you smile even when they shouldn't have any happiness left...". He nodded and his eyes met hers and she bit her lip knowing that smirk would make her smile like a fool.

"Go on", he said quietly. She swallowed hard.

"You get this flutter in your stomach by a simple touch and you'll... Uhm, you'll feel the heat rise to your face...".

He brushed his fingers against her cheek as he moved her hair behind her shoulder. She blushed and a part of her wanted to look away and sneak out but she had her back against the wall and the most powerful hybrid in her way.

"And?", he asked, leaning in closer, their eyes still fixed on each other. She swallowed again.

"They'll take your breath awa-". Her words drowned as his lips brushed softly against hers and her eyes fluttered mind was just a swirling cloud and she expected him to ravish her on the spot, but he pulled away slightly and she opened her eyes. His sapphire pools was gazing at her with so much emotion she found it hard to breathe.

"Now, tell me you're not in love with me".

His words were like milk and honey to her ears and she knew he had tested her and she knew she was falling in love with him, no matter how hard she'd tried to hide it for her friends' sake, for Tyler's sake. She couldn't hide it anymore. She didn't say anything and her eyes flickered to his lips. He took it as an invitation and leaned in again, brushing his lips against hers softly. Her arms found their way around his neck and as her fingers traced up his neck and against the hairs of his blonde locks he shivered and pressed harder against her, deepening the kiss. She kissed him back responding with a soft whimper and her tongue tasting his full lips. He smiled against her flesh as he felt her teeth scraping against his bottom lip and he moved his hands down from where they had been cupping her face to her shoulders, slowly making their way down the sides of her ribs.

His lips left hers by barely a millimeter and she panted against his face.

"I changed my mind", he whispered. "Tell me you _are_ in love with me".

She rubbed the tip of her nose against his as she looked up into his eyes.

"I'm in love with you".

It was barely a whisper, but he could see in her eyes she was being truthful and seeing that made a searing, hot fire ignite in his chest.

"_Caroline Forbes!"_

People started to applaud and the pair were pulled away from their haze.

"Wai, what?", she asked with a frown and looked around, from the Principal on stage to the cheering students.

"It's seems you're Queen of the ball, Cinderella".

...

Caroline hadn't suspected she'd get voted for Prom Queen. She had been convinced Rebekah would win, because even though she had only attended school a few days in total, she had noticed how the guys had been talking about her and the girls gossip with jealousy.

After she received her crown and a large bouquet of flowers, she joined Stefan and the originals outside to get some fresh air.

The night air was cool and the stars were sprinkled across the satin, ebenholtz sky.

Caroline didn't care about prom queen, didn't care about Mystic Falls or her friends anymore. She had yet to receive Klaus' answer if she could come with them or not, but she was determined to leave Mystic Falls.

All that was left was her mom, Stefan and Matt and she couldn't throw her life away just for them.

She removed the golden-colored crown from her head and the crystals glittered in the glow from the street lights as she reached over and put it on Rebekah.

"It suits you better", she said and as the crown slid further and further down from Rebekah's silky hair, the girls laughed and Rebekah pushed it into place.

"From now on, I shall be addressed as _Your Majesty_", Rebekah joked and the men rolled their eyes.

"My arse", Klaus said and Caroline had never heard him say anything like that before.

"You're no fun", Rebekah groaned and poked him in the chest. Now, an action like that could end up in two ways. She'd either end up staked in a box or Klaus would tolerate her because, after all, she was his baby sister. This time it was the latter.

"So, Care", Stefan began. "What were you up to in there?".

He smirked and Caroline knew he'd seen her with Klaus in the corner, but thankfully Rebekah came to her rescue.

"Leave the poor girl alone and pay a little attention to me instead", she said and pulled him away by the hand. "I'll be at the Salvatore's. Night, dears".

Caroline waved good-bye to them and smiled as she felt Klaus' strong arms wrap around her from from behind, his scent reminded her of expensive, smoky whiskey, fresh leaves of green tea and raw, sweet vanilla. She giggled and leaned against him as he trailed feathery kisses along the side of her neck.

"So will you let me come with you?", she asked softly and bit her lower lip. A deep, animalistic groan escaped his throat and she could feel the vibration of it against her skin.

"You are such a tease, miss Forbes".

She giggled at the thought of her having any kind of control over the most feared creature in town.

"How?", she asked, appearing clueless.

He spun her around so he was facing her.

"Do you have any idea how hard I've tried to keep my hands off you this past year...".

It wasn't a question and he harshly went for her collarbone, licking her salty skin before he scraped his teeth against the bone. She gasped and closed her eyes, not used to the pleasure such mild pain could bring. But she had to pull herself together. He was avoiding to answer her question and it made her doubt if he'd take her with him.

She decided to get back at him for testing her and took a step back, pulling him away with a soft grip around his biceps.

"And you'll have to wait a little longer", she said, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. His eyes were dark and his jaws clenched, but not out of anger. He shook his head slightly.

"You're toying with me", he said in a teasing tone. Caroline smiled and slapped his chest playfully.

"I'm making sure you won't leave me here after you've had your way with me".

He seemed hurt by this, but she knew it was needed for him to understand how much she wanted, no _needed_ to get away, preferably with a hot original hybrid.

_Focus, Caroline!_

"If I simply wanted to have my way with you I would have done so a year ago", he said through gritted teeth. She regretted saying it a little bit, but she didn't apologise. Instead she looked him in the eyes waiting for him to continue. He sighed. "If you truly wish to leave this behind to be with me, who am I to complain?".

She raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a yes? Can I come?".

He gave her a dimpled smile and shook his head in disbelief.

"Of course you can come, sweetheart".

She let out a twinkling laugh of joy and jumped at him, her arms around his neck in a warm embrace and he spun her around. She sprinkled his cheek, jaw line and neck with feathery kisses of happiness. She hadn't felt that way in a long while. It was like there hadn't been time for joy lately. She could the vibrations from his chest as he laughed with her, something new, but beautiful to her ears.

She regretted that she hadn't given him a chance way earlier. He had such a sweet, kind side to him that he wasn't afraid to show her, even if only so few knew about it, and after all, they were all killers.

**Let me know what you think of the chapter. I probably won't be able to update tomorrow, but I'll hopefully be back this weekend.**

**I reply to all reviews and I love reading them so please leave one :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am amazed by all the positive reviews I've gotten and that people keep following it :)**

**I just have to tell you that for some reason my Office Word doesn't want to install the english spell check, so if there are missing letters and stuff I apologise, I simply didn't notice while writing. There might also be a mix of british and american spelling all over the place. Enjoy chapter 4, my lovelies :)**

...

Through a fast blur they ended up on the porch of the Mikaelson Mansion and Caroline's mind was completely blank.

Never in her life had she imagined the rush of pleasure his burning touch gave her as his hands roamed her slim frame. She moaned into his mouth as he pressed her against the front door, his lips clinging to hers as if his life depended on it.

The thought of it only being a fantasy, that she was drunk and lonely kept entering his mind, even the possibility of it only being a dream popped up, but at that moment he didn't care, because he knew he was tasting her, he knew what her skin felt like beneath his fingers, he registered every little whimper and moan that escaped her lips and what he'd done to cause them and now and again he opened his eyes just to take in the sight of her face. Her soft, serene features, long lashes adoring her closed eyelids and the golden blond curls that framed her ivory face. She was a true beauty.

Her hand slid down the front of his white shirt, and despite the low growl of anticipated pleasure that escaped his throat and no matter how much he wanted to give in, he pulled away, his forehead against hers as he panted and entwined their fingers.

"I want to prove it to you", he said in a low, breathy voice. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a confused frown. "I want you to know what a great deal you mean to me, Caroline".

"I do know", she whispered but he shook his head.

"But you don't. No one will ever be able to grasp as much as even a fragment of what I feel for you. I could stand here until dawn and explain to you how you make me feel alive, how you made me realize my own heartbeat and how _you_, for the first time in a thousand years made me feel human... But I don't want to explain it to you, I want to show you and this is the first step".

She was blown away, her eyes watering as she stared into his sapphire pools. She easily could've jumped his bones again, but his words gave her a sense of a new form of respect for the original hybrid, where it wasn't about fearing him. She nodded with a smile.

"Okay", she said quietly. He gave her a dimpled smile and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"I'll walk you home".

She said nothing as they walked, simply enjoying the feel of his arm around her. It was strange how quickly such an evil man had won her over, but the truth was, and as they walked she realised it, that her friends had betrayed her just as quickly and no matter what, that would always be the lowest blow to her.

"What is on your mind, love?", he asked, sensing that she was deep in thought. She smiled to herself.

"Just that I won't let others bring me down anymore. I never stopped trying to be a good person and I feel that I deserve good in return".

For a moment he was worried she meant that she didn't deserve him, which in his eyes was the awful truth, but he soon realized she was actually talking about everyone else.

"You should. You will", he said with a smile and they reached her front door. "Good night, Caroline".

She smiled as she gazed into his eyes.

"Good night, Niklaus".

She gave him a quick kiss and went inside, leaving him stunned and left for words on the porch. It was the first time he had heard his name being spoken with such love in over a thousand years, and as a human it had only been said by his mother.

...

The beams of sunlight trickled in through the windows as the soft tweeting from cardinals and sparrows echoed through the trees.

Caroline awoke slowly, her long lashed heavy on the lids as her eyes fluttered open. Her room bathed in sunlight and she could hear the soft breeze played with the birch leaves like muffled wind chimes.

She stretched her limbs like a cat and immediately thought about the night. She was surprised she wasn't hung over, not that she complained.

Elena had been Miss Bitch of the Universe and Klaus had been the perfect Prince Charming.

_Deffinatly an upside-down town._

She had somehow managed to remove her makeup and hang her dress when she got home, wich gave her one less thing to have on her mind.

She pushed the fluffy covers to the side and got out of bed, heading downstairs to the kitchen for coffee only dressed in hot pants and a tank top. Her mother was no where in sight, but she found a note on the kitchen counter next to a thermos.

_There's coffee waiting for you in the thermos._

_I'm off to work and will be back around five. I hope you had fun last night._

_I love you, honey!_

_Mom xxx_

Caroline smiled at the note and poured herself a steaming hot mug of coffee. She sat down by the window and closed her eyes, letting her face bathe in the sun and imagined feeling the calming heat against her skin.

The scent of her coffee and the late morning of summer had her in a daze and she didn't hear the footsteps that approached the door.

She was shaken out of her clouded mind as the doorbell rang and her eyes shot open. She could smell him, the weathered leather jacket, that certain hair wax... She knew it was Stephan when she made her way to the front door, coffee still clasped in her hand.

She opened the door and he was leaning against the pillar of the porch. There was no trace of a hangover in his features either and he looked as fresh and calm as ever.

"I wasn't sure I'd find you here, but I figured since your mom's car isn't here and there's that delightful smell of coffee...".

He smirked and she stepped to the side to let him in.

"Good morning to you too", she said and closed the door behind him. "There's coffee in the thermos".

As he helped himself to a mug of coffee she leaned against the door frame to the kitchen, watching him.

"So what happened after Rebekah and I left?", he asked and set the thermos down before he met her eyes. She shrugged her shoulders with a smile tugging at her lips.

"Nothing... apart from a heated make out session and sweet conversations", she said as she made her way to the counter and took a seat on the bar stool. He eyed her for a moment as she continued with a smirk. "And please do _not_ tell me what you two were up to".

He chuckled and sat down next to her with a sigh.

"Damon found Elena", he said and Caroline gave him no reaction, just sipped her coffee and stared straight ahead. "She's... Different, I know, but deep down...", he sighed. "There must be something left of her in there, somewhere".

Caroline shrugged.

"I don't care anymore", she said bluntly and he was about to say something, but she continued. "I've cared all my life, about everyone, anyone, and it's only caused me pain somehow. I _can't_ care anymore".

"Can't or won't", he asked and she turned her head to look him sincerely in the eyes.

"Both", she said simply, and she could see that even if he didn't want to, he understood her and gave her a slight nod.

"And yet you care about Klaus, the guy that's caused the most pain in this town out of all supernatural beings...".

She set her mug down and took a deep breath.

"Without sounding like some egoistic bitch... Yeah, he caused Elena pain... He caused Bonnie pain and Tyler and you... But to me personally, he's always made it right. He could have _let_ me die and yet he saved my life. He could have tortured me like Alaric did, like _my dad_ did, but Klaus didn't...".

He could see the glittering light in her eyes when she spoke of the original hybrid and it was so new to him that he didn't know if he should worry or be happy for his friend.

"But we're your friends", he said and she bit her lip with a frown. She had to be blunt and honest with him.

"No, you are. They _were_ my friends and they betrayed me far more than I did them". Stefan knew it was the truth, even if he, in his heart, knew that it would be worth fighting for them, he understood she was hurt and felt alone. He could hear a crisp sigh escape her lips before she continued. "I'm leaving... With the Mikaelson's...".

A part of him wasn't at all surprised by this and he realised how blind he had been to how much Caroline had changed too.

"I'm not telling you not to go, I just want you to be absolutely sure this is what you want to do", he said and it was like he was the brother she never had. His warm words of concern wrapping around her like a soft blanket.

"It's time I prove to myself that_ I_ matter for once. That everyone else have their own lives, their own problems to solve and things to figure out. I can't waste what little soul I have left on others".

He smiled and put one arm around her shoulders.

"You will always have your soul, Care, and you'll _always_ matter".

She nodded slightly with a small smile.

"With him, I do".

...

Once Stefan had left, Caroline made her way upstairs and took a long hot shower, washing off her past, watching it swirl down the drain.

Yesterday she had thought it would've been a hard decision for her to make about leaving town, but there was nothing but misery left and while she knew very well that anything could happen when you put your trust in the hands of the Mikaelson's, she knew that at least she wouldn't die in Mystic Falls.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her curves in the process and wiped the steam off the mirror.

The girl looking back at her was identical to the old Caroline except for one little thing; she was glowing with anticipation and joy, something Caroline hadn't seen in herself in a long while.

With a content sigh she walked into her bedroom and got dressed in a simple, loose tank top and denim shorts before she dried her hair and brushed through the golden curls. A touch of mascara and lip gloss was added before she dumped the content of last night's clutch into her black leather bag and headed out of her room and down the stairs. With her car key in hand she slid her flip-flops on and went out the door, not bothering to lock it and went straight to her car.

It smelled like hot rubber mixed with the strawberry scent of her Wunderbaum. Had she been human, the wheel would have burnt her skin from standing in the sun, but being a vampire had its positive sides and she backed out of the parking spot and headed towards the grill for some lunch. She glanced at the digital clock on her dashboard. 12.47. Perfect.

She had expected Matt to hire someone else for the day but to her surprise he as behind the bar, wiping the counter with a cloth.

"Hey!", she said with a smile. "I didn't expect to see you here".

Matt shrugged and gave her a crooked smirk.

"I didn't have too much to drink last night, but I'll be closing early, really need some extra sleep after... everything".

She frowned suspiciously and he nodded to the direction of the far off corner. Caroline turned her head and let out a sigh of annoyment. There was Elena and Damon in a silent, but what seemed to be a serious conversation. Caroline tried to listen in, but could hear nothing over the buzz of people talking when the two vampires were whispering.

She turned her attention back to Matt.

"Just a caesar salad and coke", she said with a huff and his eyes flew to the direction of the two vampires for a second before he nodded without a word. He felt it wasn't his place to question why Caroline and Elena all of a sudden hated each other.

Caroline could feel Damon's icy stare on her and she tried to ignore it as the looked through today's paper. There was nothing new in it. Whatever happened in Mystic Falls was covered up and now even the cover ups were covered up. She couldn't wait to get out of there.

She nibbled on her salad and chit chatted with Matt as people made their way out of the Grill. They went over last night's events and laughed now and then.

"No more school", Matt said with a content sigh. "And if people stop dying around here I might be able to live off of this place".

He chuckled and Caroline gave him a weak smile in response. She really needed to tell him she was leaving.

"I think it'll be over with. Dead bodies, hybrids, vampires... If miss Bitch can keep her fangs to herself". She said in a low voice and poked at a piece of tomato with her fork. "I don't know for how long, but... Things will be different around here".

Matt eyed her suspiciously.

"What is it that you know, Care? You're not telling me something...".

The blonde vampire let out a sigh.

"I'm leaving", she said. "Well, we're leaving. Klaus- all of them. I'm coming with them".

Matt seemed lost for words and shook his head almost in slow motion.

"W-what? Are you serious?". She gave him a look that confirmed it was true. "Did he compel you?"

"No", she said with a laugh of disbelief. "He's not forcing me, Matt, I want to go. I have to".

He didn't want to fight with her.

"When?", he asked with sadness in his blue eyes. Caroline bit her lip.

"Tomorrow night".

He stared at her for a moment, still looking like a sad, lost puppy, before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him in a comforting hug.

"Be careful", he whispered. "And I'll just be a phone call away, ok?".

She nodded against him and couldn't stop a bubbling chuckle from leaving her chest.

"I'll be safe. _You_ on the other hand better be careful around Elena. She's not herself anymore and she's dangerous".

He said nothing, just nodded at her words.

...

Caroline was on her way back to her car when she heard heels following her slowly.

"Well, well if it isn't Barbie, the red riding hood edition".

She knew it was Elena and didn't want to stay and fight, so she kept moving towards the car, but within a second Elena was in front of her. The deep, brown deer eyes used to sparkle with emotion but they were blank, empty, cold. Caroline sighed.

"What do you want?", she asked in frustration. Elena smirked.

"Why are Klaus leaving?", she asked as she slowly moved closer. She was getting more like Katherine than Katherine herself.

Caroline frowned in anger.

"Why don't you ask him that?", she spat and made a move to walk past the brunette, but Elena wasn't letting her.

"I'm asking you", Elena simply said. Another pair of footsteps came towards them from behind Caroline and for a second she wondered who it would be safest to face.

"Come on Elena, I thought I was clear about the not-fighting-people-in-public-places thing".

Caroline almost let out a sigh of relief. Sure, she hated Damon, but she had no reason to personally fear for her life around him, especially not while Elena was turning into the most evil bitch on the planet.

Elena's eyes were still on her.

"Yeah, I think the description of what _people_ really are is a bit blurry".

In one quick move the brunette had hooked her fingers around Caroline's throat and lifted her until the blonde could no longer touch ground. She heard Damon sigh and a muffled _'damn'_ escaped his lips before he calmly strolled over to them.

Caroline gurgled and choked, unable to breathe or swallow as Elena's nails dug into the flesh below her jaw line. She had a tight grip around the brunette's wrist in an attempt to push her away.

"Now is not a good time", Damon mumbled as he leaned closer to his lover, or whatever she was to him.

Elena tilted her head and raised an eyebrow before she shrugged and dropped Caroline on the spot. The blonde coughed and wheezed on the ground.

"You're right", Elena said. "I'd rather make the hybrid watch".

Damon rolled his eyes and pinched the base of his nose.

"Remind me again why Klaus _wouldn't_ rip your heart out on the spot?!"

Elena smirked and let her fingers trace the side of his face.

"What's life without a little adventure?", she said and her other hand went to the exaggerated pout of her lips. "Oops, I meant death, obviously".

Caroline got up and stumbled as she took a few steps away from the pair and was panting where she stood to stare at them. They were crazier than ever.

She couldn't believe what the sweet, innocent Elena had turned into and she caught herself glancing towards Elena's hand and the ring on her finger for a moment, as if to make sure it really was her.

And in that moment Caroline felt a new, burning rage spread through her veins. Elena had chosen to become this person. She had turned her emotions off on purpose and there would never, ever exist an excuse that would make it a valid, right decision.

Within seconds, Caroline had broken a leg off a wooden chair from the Grill's outdoor seating and she didn't even flinch when she struck at Elena, piercing the piece of wood through her chest.

An icy gasp escaped the brunette's lips as her hands went to her chest and her eyes fell upon the wooden object. Caroline panted slightly still and Damon just stared at her, for once unable to speak. Caroline glared at the back of Elena's head.

"Next time I won't miss".

She took a few steps backwards before she turned and headed to her car with determined steps. The next remaining 30 hours or so in Mystic Falls would definitely be something else.

**Let me know what you think :) and I would definitely love a trailer or pic for this story so feel free to make it if you want to and I'll use it :D**

**I can't make any promises of when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully you won't have to wait too long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the continuous support you give this story. When I wrote that first chapter I never thought so many of you would like it. As I'm writing this the story has 25 reviews, 28 favs and 61 followers and this is just in a matter of days, so THANK YOU! 3**

**The lyrics used is Be Still by The Fray.**

**Here's chapter 5 and I warn you, this is fluffy.**

...

_Be still and know that I'm with you  
Be still and know that I am here  
Be still and know that I'm with you  
Be still, be still, and know_

_When darkness comes upon you_  
_And covers you with fear and shame_  
_Be still and know that I'm with you_  
_And I will say your name_

…

The drive back home was strange to Caroline. Every spot she passed had a different story, a different feeling to them.

Her thoughts of these places had changed and bathed in a new light.

_Just up that path is where Jenna died._

_Through those trees lies the ancient tomb._

_On top of that hill is the Lockwood mansion… _

She shook her head, not wanting to think about everything that had happened there.

On her right side the woods seemed never-ending, and with it even more memories.

_Where she killed twelve witches._

_Where Klaus was attacked by Silas when she had been too hurt to stay by his side._

She felt her mouth go dry and a sore lump grown in her throat as all the memories around her seemed to suffocate her slowly.

_The highschool._

_Where Alaric tortured her._

_Where she spent so many wonderful times with her friends…_

She soon reached her house and as she turned off the engine she sat back and watched the home she had grown up in.

_Where Klaus saved her life._

_Where her mother rarely spent her time._

_Where she had dreamed and wished things would change._

And now everything was different. The overwhelming memories, thoughts of the future, worries and love for the people she would soon leave behind choked her and with a shaky breath the tears finally escaped her blue eyes and she couldn't help it.

She ran her slim fingers through her golden locks as she sobbed. For the first time in her life she felt completely lost, unable to have any control.

How did everything get so turned upside down? Since when did she hate the people she had played with in kindergarten, and since when did they hate her even more? Tyler was gone and she couldn't even bring herself to care. Since when wasn't she madly in love with the young Lockwood… instead her heart belonged to a person she should hate, who she did used to hate.

And as she let all the hurt and confusion, all her frustration and unanswered questions off her chest with each breath and each tear that escaped her, it dawned upon her.

Nothing was really so strange after all. Caroline Forbes saw the good in people. She had always been convinced that evil wasn't something you were born with, it was a choice you made and her so-called friends had chosen evil.

Bonnie had chosen not to let the warning signs of Professor Shane get to her.

Elena had chosen to turn her emotions off because of her sire-bond to Damon.

Tyler had chosen to leave to save himself without so much as a thought about her safety.

And Klaus… Klaus had chosen to show her that he cared, even though he didn't have to.

It became so obvious that she couldn't help the chuckle from escaping her lips. If good people chose to be bad, then she wasn't going to let them feed of her energy… But if the people she had hated, the people who had been beyond bad, had chosen to be good, even if it was just a tiny fragment of goodness, then how could she turn her back to them?

She wiped her eyes and got out of the car. She had no doubts left in her system. She was going to pack, make some dinner and tell her mother the decision she had made.

She was in her room within a minute and dug through her closet to find her sports bag. She packed without hesitation, grabbing anything she might need and pushing it into the bag and as she opened the drawer of her bedside table to retrieve some photographs, she paused. She reached out, almost in slow motion and picked up the piece of rolled paper and gazed down at the drawing of her and the horse.

That picture had always been precious to her and despite Tyler's jealousy and anger towards it, she had kept it.

She let her finger follow the soft curves of each pencil stroke. Their conversations echoed through her mind, blending together in a warm mess of good memories.

"_There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, and art, and music… Genuine beauty"._

"_Perhaps one day, in a year or even in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer…". _

"_Small-town boy, small-town life. It won't be enough for you"._

"_I'm too smart to be seduced by you"._

"_I fancy you"._

"_I know that you're in love with me…"._

"… _because of you, Caroline. It was all for you"._

"_You're… perfect"._

She placed the drawing carefully in her bag, along with the envelope of photographs from the nightstand and completely raided her bathroom.

When she was done she sat down on her bed with a sigh. She was ready for a new start, but it was hard to let everything go so quickly. She had one more day to waste in Mystic Falls.

She took a quick glance at the clock above her door. Her mother would be home in about an hour, so she figured it was best to prepare dinner and try to figure out what to tell her mom.

…

"Excuse me, you're what?".

Liz almost choked on her food as Caroline sped through telling her she was leaving, and with Klaus nonetheless. Caroline sighed.

"I told you, I'm not changing my mind and no one can keep me here anymore".

Liz shook her head and took a sip of water.

"Do you hear yourself, Caroline?", she said in a serious tone. "This is not some fairytale where the princess runs off with the evil prince and all of a sudden turns him into a saint. You can't honestly be this naïve".

Caroline huffed, but remained calm.

"First of all, Klaus is not my… prince", she frowned as the words escaped her lips. "And secondly, I'm not trying to change him, and he's not trying to change me. He's not forcing me to come with him, I actually had to beg him to make me with him, and third, I am nt the one who's being naïve here. Anyone who believe this town can be fixed into its former, vampire and werewolf-free glory, those are the ones being naïve. I'm taking control of my life".

Liz raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"Running away with Klaus Mikaelson is not taking control of your life, I'd say it's the opposite".

Caroline was getting frustrated with her mother. The sheriff obviously had no idea how bad things had gotten in their town.

"I'll only die once in Mystic Falls", Caroline said bluntly. "I'm not going to rot away here. Don't you see? _Seriously?!_ This has become some supernatural nesting place and in this short time not only witches and vampires and werewolves popped up from nowhere, all of a sudden Elena was some sort of supernatural doppelgänger, her brother a vampire hunter, our dead friends returning as ghosts, the Originals... I really don't feel like sticking around to see the rest of the show. What's next? Zombies? Mermaids?".

To her surprise Liz let out a chuckle and shook her head.

"Yeah… You're right, Caroline. This town celebrates Halloween all year 'round, but imagine what's out _there_. You don't know where he'll take you".

There was a pause and Caroline just stared at her mother.

"I don't really care", the baby vampire said and got up, leaving her mother by the kitchen table.

…

She regretted shouting at her mom, but there was no way the sheriff would understand. She had to take this chance or she'd never leave Mystic Falls.

The signal of her phone shook her out of her thoughts and she reached for it in her bag. She felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth, but for some reason she felt guilty for it and bit her bottom lip. She hadn't expected Klaus to call her. She knew she had given in to him way too easily, but she could always blame it on the alcohol and decided the wolf was going to have to hunt.

"Hello?".

She heard him let out a soft chuckle.

"_Guess who…"._

She smiled but was going to stick to her game.

"Hmm… I do remember this voice, but I can't remember who's it is".

She got up from the bed and walked towards the window. Knowing Klaus, it would surprise her if he was watching.

"_Awe, you hurt me, Caroline"._

She smirked behind the curtain and couldn't see him anywhere, so she strolled back, walking around in her room without a destination.

"Oh, how I'd like to see the evil Niklaus pout like a sad little puppy", she said with a giggle and fell down onto her bed, her blonde locks washing over the sheets like liquid gold.

"_You're quite the little tease, miss Forbes"_

She closed her eyes as a shiver went through her and scraped her bottom lip with her teeth. She cleared her throat.

"If you call that teasing you must be very unexperienced", she said without even realising the words had escaped her mouth. She slammed her palm against her forehead. _Damn!_

"_Ah, I'm not sure what department you're referring to"._

His voice was like smoky whiskey and silky honey all at once and she had to sit up. Her every nerve was tingling, making it impossible to stay still.

"So… was there a reason for you calling me or…". She had to change the subject before he'd push her over the edge and she'd drown in his voice.

There was a pause before he answered.

"_I miss you"._

She couldn't help the pout that formed on her lips. He might be the big bad wolf, but when he put some effort into it, he could be sugary sweet.

Her first thought was to tell him she missed him too, but she was already losing the game and she wasn't the kind of girl who gave up so easily.

"Really?", she simply said and ran her fingers through her long hair. She heard him let out a deep sigh, and if she closed her eyes she could feel his breath against her skin.

"_Of course. How could I not?"._

She glanced over at the sports bag on the floor, next to her bed.

"I've told everyone that I'm leaving", she said with a sigh. He hummed.

"_And did you mention you were leaving with me?"_

"Of course… It feels like I've been fighting with people all day"

He sighed again.

"_I'm sorry, love"._

Her face shifted between frowning and smiling as his words moved her. Klaus rarely told anyone he was sorry, especially when he was not to blame.

"I'm not", she whispered. "I just wish that… that they could see the same person I see when I look at you".

"_They do not have your light, Caroline. You're pure, you're good, in ways that can't be measured"._

Her heart ached for him in that moment and she feared she might tear up.

"I'm also a murderer".

It came out a whisper, but none of her words could ever escape him.

"_Come to the window"._

_She should have known._

She stood and moved slowly towards her bedroom window and as she reached it, she gently pushed her lace curtain aside. He bathed in starlight out there on the black asphalt of the street. She could make out his soft smile and honest, blue eyes as he gazed right at her.

"_Do you want to know what I see when I look at you?". _She nodded without an answer, knowing he could see her. _"I see a goddess, a queen, an angel… My angel, if you let me. I don't see blood on your hands or hate in your eyes. I see a soul filled with hope, and love, and kindness". _He swallowed and she couldn't take her eyes off him as her heart swelled. _"I see a young woman with a vixen's cunning, strength like a lioness and the heart of a hummingbird, somehow, through struggles and hardships, you find flowers in the ashes. You find the nectar to live in a world of death"._

She didn't know what to say or do. In that moment she was lost in his words and they made her chest ache and burn, but not from hurt or pain, quite the opposite. She, the cheerleader, the shallow blonde, had managed to somehow, without meaning to, tame the most evil beast that walked the earth and he was outside her window pouring his heart out to _her_.

She couldn't say anything to match that, so she did the only thing she could do.

Within a second she had thrown herself in his arms and he held her close to him. So close he could feel her heart beat against his own.

He closed his eyes as his fingers stroke her silky hair. How a baby vampire could change him so completely, he did not understand, but he knew with every fibre of his being that it was so.

"I let you", she whispered and pulled away to look him in the eyes.

He gazed into her glittering, lunar blue eyes.

"What?". It came out a hoarse whisper. He couldn't be sure he had heard her correctly.

"I don't care if I'm acting like some naïve teenager, because that's what I am and what I'll always be", she said with a sweet smile. "I _want _to be your angel. I want your world to be my world, no matter how much darkness and death I'll have to face, because I've already seen it, but with you… I know I don't have to face any lies or painted on fake smiles".

He swallowed hard, almost feeling his heartstrings tare and shred with every drumming beat. Caroline was offering herself to him, accepting him with open arms and it was something he had been prepared to never experience.

Slowly, he leaned in and softly tasted her lips, closing his eyes as she returned the kiss, the smooth skin of her fingertips tracing an invisible pattern down the side of his face and stubbed jaw. He buried his hands in her hair.

He hadn't felt this way in a thousand years, maybe not even then. He wanted to tell her he was deeply in love with her, how his heart ached for her, but he couldn't. He wasn't worthy of speaking such words.

He let himself lose control, let his animal instincts go, his stiff muscles constantly on edge soften as he finally, in so many lifetimes, felt completely safe and calm in Caroline's presence.

And through the kitchen window Sheriff Forbes watched her daughter in the arms of the most dangerous creature she knew of, and yet she didn't fear him. She would never be able to forgive or forget who this man was, but from that moment, she trusted that he truly cared about Caroline, maybe even truly loved her, if he was ever capable of love.

She was ready to let her little girl grow up.

**A little shorter than the others, but I felt like this was a good spot to stop the chapter. I know it's really fluffy, but I like the fluffy side of Klaus so you'll have to deal with it :)**

**The next chapter will be the last before they leave.**

**Please review my lovelies :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter will be fluff-free and more sort of dramatic. I kept listening to Lux Aeterna and E.S. Posthumus Unstoppable (and a bunch of Hans Zimmer) while writing this and I hope it turned out alright, even if I personally feel it's not one of the best chapters. Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews and if you want, there's a trailer for this story on my YT (there should be a link on my profile here too). :D**

**Here's chapter 6.**

...

_Now I lay me down to sleep,  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep,  
If I shall die before I wake,  
I pray the Lord my soul to take_.

…

Caroline had no problem falling asleep that evening. She felt at ease and even if she was sure tomorrow would make her feel nervous and a bit sad about saying good-bye to the people and the town she had grown up in and loved as a child, she let her anxieties be.

The rain smattered against her window as the thunder roared in the distance. Dark, ashy clouds were rolling in as the summer storm crept closer.

Caroline's room was bathing in blue starlight as she slept peacefully.

But a few hours into the night, she began to toss and turn in her bed, an uneasy, crawling feeling under her skin and as the lightning struck into the ground with an exploding crackle she shot wide awake, panting as the adrenaline rushed through her veins.

She had never experienced a lightning storm since she had turned, but she had heard of the static energy it created and that it had an effect on supernatural beings that humans didn't feel.

Now she understood.

The hairs on her arms stood as goosebumps spread from her wrists and up her arms, all over her body.

She let out a shaky breath and ran her fingers through her hair. Her skin felt clammy and damp and she wished she could shower, but the thunder was close, almost pounding against the roof.

The familiar, itchy sting in her gums caught her by surprise and she glanced towards the mirror. In the dark she could make out her fangs and veins crawling from her eyes. Something wasn't right.

She was hungry for blood like never before and she couldn't shake the feeling of starving from her mind.

Quickly, but without a sound she made her way down to the kitchen and found the blood bags tucked away in the back of the fridge. She popped one open and squeezed the coppery liquid into her mouth, swallowing so fast she could barely taste it.

It was empty within seconds and she felt the cold drops run down her chin as she tossed the empty bag away, quickly grabbing another one as she sunk to the floor. She sucked the plastic tube harshly, feeling the veins under her eyes throb against her skin.

She had never liked the taste of cold blood, but she was clinging to the chilled bag for dear life, squeezing every last drop of the dark, ruby liquid down her throat.

The second bag was thrown next to the first and she panted from holding her breath as she drank. She caught herself thinking this wasn't normal, that something was wrong with her, but the thought of more blood kept getting in her way and she crawled to the fridge, heaving herself up like some animal and reached for the third and only bag left.

She didn't even bother to pop it open. She let her fangs pierce the plastic, shredding the top part of it in the process and squeezed its content into her mouth with shaky hands.

She had to stop. She had to do something.

She threw the third bag away and it hit the floor with a thud. What was she doing?

She stumbled towards the stairs and up to the second floor. She closed the door behind her as she entered her room and caught a quick glance of herself in the mirror.

She had blood dripping from her chin and onto the tank top she slept in. Her hair was messy and she was pale as a ghost, her eyes yellow and brimmed with red.

For the first time in a long while, she felt frightened and backed into the foot of her bed.

She did the only thing she could think of and reached for her phone with trembling, blood stained hands and called the first person she could think of that might help her.

Another bolt of lightning struck, this time hitting a tree on the other side of the street and it fell slowly as the entire street was lit up from the impact and with it came the howling of wolves in the distance.

The ground shook as the tree crashed onto the ground.

"_Caroline?"._

She had never appreciated hearing Stefan's voice as much as in that moment.

"Something's wrong, Stefan", she whimpered as she sat down onto the carpet. "I can't control it".

"_It's the storm",_ he answered quickly and seemed to be wide awake. "_Whatever you do, stay inside!"_

She let out a shaky breath.

"What's happening… Why?", she asked quietly.

"_I'm not sure, but someone's messing with the other side and we think it's Silas"._

Caroline swallowed hard and flinched as the loud crack from thunder shot through her like ice.

"What, he's started a war with the spirits now?", she growled as a shiver ran up her spine. Stefan sighed.

"_According to what Damon found in one of the old writings, someone or something is using the spirit's anger to lure us out by creating this magnetic field through the thunderstorm"._

Caroline closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"What do we do?".

There was a pause before he answered her.

"_It'll be dawn soon and it'll be over. Just feed and stay inside, okay?"_

"Okay… Stefan?"

"_Yeah, Care?"_

She sighed.

"Will Silas be stopped before it's too late?"

Stefan cleared his throat.

"_I'm guessing you'll know before me. According to the writing, you can only get the spirits to create such a powerful storm through performing voodoo…"_

Caroline frowned as she slowly put the pieces together.

"New Orleans…"

…

It had been the most threatening proof of how close Silas was to win and Caroline had remained on the floor with her eyes on her bedroom window as he had waited for the sunrise.

She let out a deep sigh of relief as the first glowing beams made the drops on the glass sparkle like jewels. She was almost afraid to move as the night turned into day and the terrifying sounds of the storm faded into nothing.

It was dead silent. Not a breeze, no tweeting birds, not even the aftermath of rain dropping against the asphalt. Everything was still and silent.

Caroline slowly rose from the floor and tip toed towards the window. It hadn't been as bad as it had seemed. Apart from the fallen tree and pooled water in the street, everything was just like it had always been.

Maybe she was going crazy. Everyone else seemed to, why not her?

She let a snort escape her lips as she made her way to the bathroom to take that long-awaited shower.

She was exhausted, but she knew she had no time to sleep. She would be leaving this evening and after the nights horrible storm she was more than eager to go.

As she came down, dressed in her lavender bathing coat, she found her mother sitting at the kitchen table, today's paper in front of her and a steaming cup of coffee in her hand. Caroline looked around the floor and found it to be empty and clean. She let out a sigh.

"Sorry about the mess", she said quietly. "It was the storm, I-I couldn't".

"You don't have to explain, honey".

Liz looked at her with kind eyes and nodded towards the seat opposite her own, asking her to sit down.

Caroline gave her a weak smile before she went to retrieve a cup of coffee and join her mother.

"Well, thank you", Caroline said and took a seat, her fingers clasped around her hot mug.

"I'm guessing it wasn't just a rain storm, then", Liz said without looking up from the paper. Caroline shook her head.

"Nope…".

There was an uncomfortable silence throughout the house.

"I must confess, I'm kind of relieved you're… alone", Liz said and raised her eyes to look at Caroline, who huffed.

"Seriously mom!".

Liz laughed and Caroline couldn't help but smirk a little. It was nice to hear her mother joke for once and take the edge off the otherwise very serious mood that this town had.

"I was going to ask you about his age, but I'm not really sure I want to know".

Caroline couldn't hold back her laughter and she covered her mouth to try to avoid snorting coffee all over the table. She swallowed the warm beverage quickly.

The blonde vampire shook her head in disbelief and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Is it weird that I know when he was born?", she said after she had calmed herself down from laughter and her mother raised an eyebrow.

"No, the weird part is that you do know and still make out with him in our yard".

Caroline felt a blush creep onto her face and she wanted to hide away. Vampire or not, mothers could still be just as embarrassing.

"He was born on August 17th, 984 a-d…", she told her mother and Liz licked her lips with a frown.

"See, when you have to add the _'a-d'_ thing, that should be a sign that he's a bit too old". The sheriff joked and then her face turned serious. "You're really leaving today?".

Caroline nodded.

"Yeah…".

Again, there was an uncomfortable silence, before Caroline suddenly got up.

"Where are you going?", Liz asked and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"There's someone at the door".

"No there i-".

Liz was interrupted by the doorbell and Caroline shot her a look that said 'I told you so'.

"I'll get it, it's Stefan", she said and the sheriff just nodded slowly, her lips pressed together. She would never get used to her daughter's vampire abilities.

The younger Salvatore had his head down, but raised his eyes to look at her as the door swung open. His eyes faltered, however, when he noticed she was only dressed in her bathing coat and he cleared his throat.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?".

She slapped him playfully on the arm and pulled him inside before closing the door behind him.

"Why does everyone think I spent the night with… someone else…?"

She hesitated before the last words escaped her lips.

Stefan smirked with his hands down the pockets of his leather jacket and he glanced over at the sheriff at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, sheriff Forbes", he said with a smile. She looked up from her paper and motioned for them to come with her hand.

"Morning, Salvatore", she said and the two vampires entered the kitchen. "I don't have any blood left, but please, help yourself to some coffee".

She gave her daughter a serious glance as she mentioned their lack of blood bags and the baby vampire refused to meet her eyes with a sigh.

Stefan poured himself a mug of coffee and went to sit och the far side of the table.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here", he began and his eyes flickered between the sheriff and her daughter. "Someone used a lot of dark magic to activate an electromagnetic field through the storm wich caused the entire supernatural population in Mystic Falls to turn against our will.". He was looking at Caroline when he continued. "We know that both vampires and werewolves all went crazy last night. What we don't know is how it affected the hybrids…".

Caroline tilted her head, her eyes proving to him that she knew exactly what he was after.

"Let me guess. You want me to find out if Klaus was affected by this supernatural-dark-magic-storm thingy…".

He nodded.

"Yep".

She sighed and took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to act all sneaky around him, especially not when things are going so well and I will be spending at least seven hours in a car with him getting out of here".

Stefan sighed.

"Okay, I get that… And you don't have to act sneaky. Just talk to him and see if you can find out and then you send me a text".

Caroline thought about it. She honestly just wanted to move on and leave Mystic Falls, along with all of its problems, but apparently the Originals were going to New Orleans for a reason that could have a connection to what Silas was doing. She shook her head slowly with a sigh.

"Fine, I'll ask him about the thunderstorm, but that's all".

Her eyes fell on Stefan and it began to finally sink in. She would be leaving him, and her mother, and Matt… the few people that still cared about her in a matter of hours. It was as if Stefan read her mind because after watching her expression change from determination to a hint of sadness, he got up and wrapped his arms around her in a tight, brotherly embrace. Liz smiled sadly at the sight.

"I'll miss you", Caroline whispered and her voice hitched as her eyes glazed over. He stroke her back in comfort before he pulled back. Caroline wiped off the single tear that had rolled from her eye and chuckled softly. "Shouldn't you be saying good-bye to Rebekah?".

He looked at her without emotion for a moment, before a mischievous smirk stretched on his face. Caroline tilted her head with a look of confusion on her face. "What?".

He licked his lips.

"Actually…", he began and glanced down at his hands for a moment, before his eyes returned to look at her confused expression. "I will be seeing her again in a few days… and I hope to see you aswell".

Caroline was still confused, but slowly, her features softened and her mouth fell open.

"No…", she almost asked, her voice full of disbelief. He nodded and she let out a happy squeal. "You're going to New Orleans?!".

She was jumping up and down in her seat with joy and it made him laugh along with her.

"Yes. I'll just have to make sure Damon and Elena won't run this town first".

Caroline nodded, still smiling. Things were just getting better and better. She could see the beams of sunlight pierce the rainy, dark clouds above her.

Stefan got up and said good-bye to the two, keeping in mind that Caroline would probably want to spend the next few hours with her mother.

…

Most of Caroline's clothes were packed, but she managed to find a simple, summers dress in the back of her closet and was a little hesitant before she put it on. She hadn't worn it for years, but she was thankful that it looked good on her as she stood in front of the mirror. The sky blue fabric really brought out her eyes and she let out a shaky breath. She couldn't help but glance over at the clock above her door. It was almost two and in just a few hours she'd be on her way, far away from this little town and with the big, bad hybrid at her side.

_If they only knew the other side of him._

But for now she only had to focus on a late lunch with her mother. She pulled on her pair of white tennis shoes and grabbed her bag from the bed and headed downstairs. Her mother was waiting in the hall, ready for a trip to the Grill.

"Let's go", Caroline said with a smile.

As they drove, the baby vampire couldn't help but think about her latest encounter at the Grill, when Elena had attacked her and she hoped, for Elena's sake, that she wasn't there today. She had thought about telling both Stefan and Klaus about it, but had in the end decided not to. Stefan would have taken out his anger on Damon for not keeping her in check and Klaus could very well have killed her and Caroline didn't need any of it.

"So did he say at what time you're leaving?", the sheriff asked and shook Caroline out of her daze.

"Uhm, no but I'll walk over to their house later. I don't think they'll mind if I'm a little early… I hope". She answered and her mother shrugged.

"I could drive you".

Caroline gave her a smile.

"Thanks, but I think I'll walk and, y'know, take a final look at this place".

Liz nodded understandingly, but felt a little sad to lose a few extra minutes with her daughter.

The Grill was relatively quiet, as it was past the lunch rush and the only people there that Caroline recognised were April and some of the girls from her cheerleading squad. She was surprised to also see Rebekah in the corner, staring out of the window, playing with the straw in her glass.

Caroline was about to walk over to her, but decided against it. She only had so much time left with her mother and would most likely spend a lot of time with all of Klaus' siblings later on.

Matt came in through the doors leading to the back and greeted them with a genuine smile.

"Care! I thought I wouldn't see you again".

He gave her a hug and nodded politely at her mother. Caroline returned his smile and took a seat on the bar stool.

"We'll be going in a few hours", she said and Matt nodded slightly while inspecting the cloth in his hands.

"So it wasn't just a dream", he chuckled. "Can I get you anything?".

"I'd like a long trip-friendly meal, thank you", she said with a twinkling giggle and Matt could tell she was happy about leaving and it made him a little less worried. He turned to her mother.

"And you, sheriff Forbes?".

Liz smiled at him and nodded.

"I'll have what she's having".

"Two bacon pies coming up".

Caroline just shook her head, laughing at him. It was weird how both he and Stefan were so much like brothers to her, no matter what and it sent a warm feeling through her chest.

Liz leaned in closer to her daughter.

"Isn't that Klaus' sister?", she asked in a low voice and glanced over at the corner. Caroline nodded.

"Yep".

The sheriff let out a hum, as if in thought.

"She doesn't look so dangerous".

Caroline chuckled.

"She's not so bad, if she's in the mood for it", she said and glanced over at the blonde girl, still looking out the window, lost in her own thoughts. "And when she's not she usually ends up daggered in a box".

It was even weird for Caroline that the words had slipped out, but even more so for her mother. Liz shook her head with an expression of trying to grasp the whole thing.

"You say it as if it's so normal", she said to her daughter and Caroline shrugged.

"Believe me, I don't agree on everything that Klaus does, but he do them for a reason".

Liz shook her head.

"What could possibly be a good reason for running a dagger through someone's heart and put them in a box?".

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You clearly haven't met his little brother".

Matt returned with their food and the three of them talked for a bit, before he let the sheriff and her daughter spend some time together.

…

They had just finished their meal when they heard a glass explode and Caroline quickly turned to the direction of the sound. Rebekah got up, the glass in pieces all of the table and the young original's eyes met Caroline's, before Rebekah turned her attention back out the window. Something was up.

"What's going on?", Liz asked and Caroline turned her head to face her mother.

"I don't know… I should go look".

She stood and felt her mother's grasp around her arm.

"I'll come with you".

She moved her jacket slightly to show Caroline she was armed and the baby vampire nodded.

The two met up with Rebekah in the middle of the Grill and Caroline gave her a questioning look. Rebekah seemed annoyed, but at the same time it was obvious something was up.

"Elena", Rebekah said simply and Caroline let out a frustrated sigh. "… And your ex".

Her last words completely shocked the baby vampire. Was she talking about Tyler? Was he here?

"You're wrong", Caroline said and marched towards the door. Rebekah gave the sheriff a look that was something similar to pity as she shrugged and followed her brother's love interest. If Caroline got hurt in her presence, he'd probably kill her.

Much to Caroline's surprise, Rebekah wasn't wrong. Elena stood in the front, like some Admiral in front of his army.

To her left was Tyler and the wolf-bitch. To Elena's right was Bonnie and her mom.

"What's going on?", Caroline asked as she took a few steps closer. An evil smirk spread slowly on Elena's face. Tyler left his spot next to Hayley and made his way towards Caroline, who backed away. Sheriff Forbes got her gun out.

"Stop right there, Tyler", she yelled and surprisingly he did, but his focus was on the blonde, baby vampire.

"Is it true? Are you leaving with _him_?"

Caroline didn't answer. It was none of Tyler's business. Rebekah got her phone out, but Caroline held a hand up to stop her from calling her brother.

"I suggest you answer him", Elena said.

"And I suggest you go and play elsewhere", Rebekah said and took a few steps closer until she was one step ahead of Caroline. Elena snickered for a moment, before her face turned to stone and she raised her hand.

"Playtime's over".

She snapped her fingers and chaos was suddenly a fact. That's when Rebekah noticed Elena was missing her ring.

Sheriff Forbes fired a shot, but missed Tyler by an inch and he quickly had Caroline in a tight grip, his arm around her neck. Bonnie and her mother did nothing but stare at the scene.

"Katherine!". Everyone stopped, Hayley halfway towards the blonde original. Elena glared at her. Rebekah suddenly smirked in her most evil way that somehow was so sugary sweet at the same time it gave her an aura of being extremely dangerous if you crossed her path. Elena smiled.

"You're not such a dumb blonde after all, Mikaelson!".

Rebekah, again, reached for her phone.

"I don't think my dear brother would want to miss this", she said and she could see Katherine swallow hard.

"I could make the werewolf kill her", Katherine said.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please shut up", she said and nonchalantly searched through the contact list on her phone. Katherine grew her fangs out.

"I'm telling you, Mikaelson, I-"

There was a shot fired and a fountain of gravelled asphalt exploded right next to Katherine's boot.

"And I'm telling you to shut up!". Rebekah had within a second been able to grab the sheriff's gun and fire it. "…bitch…", she murmured and handed the gun back to the sheriff.

Katherine's chest was heaving with anger.

Caroline saw her chance and bit Tyler in the arm, giving her seconds to escape as he flinched and loosened his grip. She glared at him, feeling the anger rise in her body.

"First you run away with that bitch-", she turned to Hayley and smiled sweetly. "-no pun intended", and she turned back to Tyler. "-And then you come back here and threaten me, doing Katherine's bidding?!".

Tyler just glared at her.

"Seems I'm not the only one to join the dark side", he said and Rebekah laughed.

"Need I remind you, I can have my brother here in minutes and I'm quite sure he'd love to rip your heart from your chest and make your little wolf girl choke on it…".

Caroline was beyond angry. Everything was just giving her more reasons to leave and if there had been any doubts left, they were definitely gone now. She took one step closer to her former boyfriend and she could feel the veins pulsate under her eyes as her fangs grew.

"Stay-away from me or I'll do it myself".

Suddenly, Rebekah's phone rang and she answered with a smirk.

"Brother, dear".

Within a fragment of a second Katherine was gone. She had fled like a coward and the rest of them backed a few steps before they took off running towards the woods, dragging Bonnie and her mother with them.

Caroline turned to Rebekah with a raised eyebrow. Rebekah then spoke again to the person who'd called her.

"Oh, Elijah if you only knew what an impact you just had on your girlfriend".


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG, guys I have to apologise for the spelling in the last chapter. I will fix it eventually, but I'd rather keep updating so just bare with me xD.**

**And because I really liked Kol he's not dead in this fic, just daggered ;)**

**The music lyrics are Never say Never by The Fray.**

**Here's chapter 7 :)**

...

"_Picture, you're the queen of everything  
As far as the eye can see  
Under your command  
I will be your guardian  
When all is crumbling  
To steady your hand_

_You can never say never_  
_While we don't know when_  
_Time, time, time again_  
_Younger now than we were before"_

...

Caroline was so sick of all the drama. It was like being the star of some emo teenage movie and it annoyed her beyond belief.

Elijah had called his sister just to let her know that everything was settled in New Orleans and he'd be awaiting their arrival.

It had been so strange to have Rebekah stand up for her, but she figured it was a girl-thing, and that it could very well have something to do with her being Klaus' baby sister.

Liz said nothing in the car on their way home, and Caroline couldn't blame her. What was there to say? Welcome to the freak show?

Caroline had told Rebekah she'd come over to the Mikaelson Mansion in a couple of hours, and Rebekah had tried to convince her to let them pick her up, but Caroline had stood her ground, even when the blonde original vampire had pointed out that there could be enemies lurking on the way. Caroline couldn't care less. Katherine wouldn't dare to touch her and Elena was more into bitching. Her biggest threat would probably be the werewolves, but what girl in this town did not have a bottle of wolf's bane water with her?

She couldn't let go of the thought that Bonnie and her mom had been there, and they had seemed to be in a sort of trance. Would it even be possible to compel them? Who could've done that? Katherine wasn't powerful enough to compel another vampire.

...

Klaus was sitting in the library, leaning back against the cool leather of the antique chair as he worked on a drawing. He smoothed out the charcoal shadows with his thumb.

It was, like most of his later artwork, a picture of Caroline. She was standing in a window, the curtain moved to the side to reveal her angelic features and with her other hand she held a phone to her ear.

The image never left his mind. The starlight had made her lunar blue eyes glitter, her pink, velvet lips had been slightly parted and her hair had glowed in the light from her room.

He knew that not even Da Vinci could really capture her beauty, and yet Klaus couldn't stop placing her in every piece of art he created. He knew every detail of her frame and features, every curve of her lips, every shape of her lashes, every curl of her hair.

He was lost in thoughts when the front door opened and determined, angry heels marched towards his direction. He let his eyes leave the sketchbook and looked straight ahead as a dimpled smirk spread on his face.

"Home already, dear sister?".

He turned his head and found a very angry-looking Rebekah stare back at him.

"You owe me big time", she growled. "I just defended your beloved baby vamp and broke a nail in the process".

He raised an eyebrow as his jaw clenched.

"Defend her from whom?".

Rebekah huffed and took a few more steps further into the room.

"Katherine decided to show up with a tiny army of compelled wolves and... what not". She let out a sigh and fell onto the couch. "She apparently told Tyler that Caroline will be leaving alongside you and he seemed to disapprove of the idea".

Klaus was boiling with anger. How did Petrova even _dare_ to do such a thing.

"What-happened?!" he growled angrily and Rebekah dug a nail file out of her pocket and tried to fix the damage.

"It's pretty simple. They tried to hurt Caroline and I, being a phenomenal little sister, saved her arse- and I told Elijah", Rebekah said and raised her head to look at him with a sweet smile. "Now, a _thank you_ would be just fine".

Klaus' features softened a bit and he let out a heavy sigh.

"Good. You're not so worthless after all", he said and if it hadn't been for the genuine smile he gave his sister, his words would have been considered hurtful, but Rebekah knew that he was thankful.

"I love you too, Nik", she said and went back to fixing her broken nail. "Oh, by the way I tried to convince Caroline that we'd pick her up, but she was pretty determined on _walking_ here on her own".

Klaus was not too fond of the idea, not at all.

"That is out of the question. She's not strong enough to fight off a werewolf, especially not Tyler if he is compelled. I should know".

Rebekah suddenly giggled, throwing her head back as the memories of the events earlier came back.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that", she said as her fit of giggles slowly died out.

Klaus was confused.

"What do you mean?"

Rebekah looked at him and smirked.

"I haven't decided wich part I prefer", she said. "The one when she gnawed through his flesh or the part when she threatened to shove his heart down Hayley's throat".

He stared at her for a moment, as if to make sure it was true, and then a feeling of pride rushed through him and he couldn't help but smile. He wished he could've seen it himself.

He checked the time on his phone and got out of his chair, making his way out of the library.

"I think it's time we wake our little brother".

...

The sun was setting slowly, turning the sky into a watercolor painting. Pink, and blue, and orange all dancing together.

Caroline flung her sports bag over her shoulder after putting on her black leather jacket and sighed.

"Okay".

It came out a whisper as she grabbed her handbag and looked over at her mother who would leave for work in an hour.

For a moment they just stood there in the dim light, not sure what to say, and then the sheriff closed the distance between them and gave the baby vampire a warm, comforting hug.

"Please, be careful", she mumbled and Caroline nodded. "And call me, whenever you can, day or night".

Caroline nodded again and they pulled apart.

"Bye, mom".

Liz raised a hand in a silent wave as Caroline opened the front door and out into the twilight. She didn't look back. She kept a steady, but slow pace as she walked.

The cool breeze made her golden locks dance through the air and the trees almost seemed blue instead of green as she walked past the forest.

She kept walking, passing places filled with memories, houses of old friends and she felt her lower lip tremble, but it wasn't from feeling cold. Her eyes stung as she tried to hold back the tears. She had been so convinced it would have been easy to leave Mystic Falls, but she knew, deep inside her very core, that this would always be _home_, and no matter what happened to the town, nothing could change that.

Memories flickered through her mind. _Happy_ memories, of her, and Elena, and Bonnie... of Matt, and Jeremy, and Alaric... Tyler, and Stefan, even Damon.

She smiled through the tears. She was happy that those were memories that would never leave her. Memories of when things were simple.

And then there were memories of when the Originals came, and all the horrible things they'd done. All the death they had left around them, but somehow, that darkness was pierced with a new light, new knowledge and a new point of view, and she knew, even if she'd keep it secret, that beneath the fearful, dark layers of Niklaus Mikaelson, there was a fragile, hurt man who above all needed love, and Caroline wouldn't be scared to give it to him.

She wiped her tears and as she looked up she could see the golden light coming from the Mikaelson Mansion and it made her heart flutter. Her new life had begun and with a mixture of excitement, happiness and a hint of fear for the unknown, but she was ready.

She was happily surprised to see Klaus on the porch, leaning against one of the gigantic pillars. His long sleeves were pushed up to his elbows and the dark grey fabric was clinging to his toned chest. He looked so casual, standing there with his hands down the pockets of his jeans, a dimpled smile on his face and she felt her cheeks turn warmer as she blushed and returned the smile.

He walked down the stairs towards her, and as he reached her on the drive-way he wrapped his arms around her without a sound and lifted her from the ground. She let out a soft giggle and clung to him for dear life. She closed her eyes and took in his scent. He always had a certain scent that she loved, but couldn't quite place and it just added to his mysterious persona.

"Are you ready for our little adventure, love?", he asked in his silky voice and she nodded as they pulled apart.

"Yeah, I hope you won't mind if I get a little shut-eye in the car. I didn't sleep because of that storm...".

It was the truth, but she had also promised Stefan to mention it and she figured, why not do it early on?

He nodded understandingly with a sympathetic sigh.

"Yes, it was quite something", he said and it made her curious to find out more. He removed the sports bag from her shoulder and carried it as they walked together towards the mansion.

"Yep, my first supernatural rainstorm", she said with a chuckle and he simply smiled.

"I have experienced a few over the years", he said and looked at her. "Were you on your own?".

Caroline shrugged.

"I'd gone through three bloodbags when I called Stefan". Klaus couldn't help but feel a little jealous that she had turned to the younger Salvatore. He opened the front door and let her inside as she continued. "I figured that since I was having such a hard time with it, I couldn't imagine what you were going through so I didn't want to bother you".

She turned around in the hall and faced him with a smile on her face and he set her sportsbag down on the floor before he approached her, his warm hands moved to hold her upper arms in a gentle grasp.

"You could never _bother_ me, Caroline", he said with honesty. "I want you to know that I will be at your side whenever you wish me to be".

She smiled and tilted her head slightly.

"Honestly, the thought of you turning into a starving, crazy, vampire-wolf scared me a little".

He laughed and let his hands fall to his sides. He took one step closer and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Had I been in your presence, blood had not been what I'd be starving for".

Her breath hitched and her eyes dilated for a second as he spoke. She could feel her heart race and she knew that he noticed, but he didn't show it. Instead he let their fingers entwine as he slid his hand in hers and pulled her with him gently. "I'm afraid you'll have to deal with my younger brother being let out of his coffin".

Caroline snorted and rolled her eyes.

"This will get interesting".

They entered a study where a fireplace was alive and crackling. Rebekah and Kol seemed to be having a heated discussion, not at all unusual, each holding a crystal wine glass filled with blood. Caroline could smell it as soon as she entered the room.

Rebekah's eyes left her brother and came to rest on the baby vampire. She gave Caroline a genuine smile and walked away from Kol, towards the two.

"Ah, Caroline", she greeted and quickly snatched her from her brother. "I thought I'd never be freed from all this testosterone".

Caroline wasn't sure how to handle that, but she politely accepted when Rebekah offered her a glass of blood and she gave Klaus a quick glance. He smiled at her with one raised eyebrow, almost mocking her for begging to join them.

"I heard Stefan will be joining us later", Caroline said and winked at the female original. Rebekah sighed and took a sip of blood.

"Yes, but for the time being I suppose I'll be the only one sleeping alone".

Caroline frowned and glanced over at Kol.

"But who-"

"Don't ask", both Klaus and Rebekah chorused. Caroline let her eyes focus on Rebekah again after Kol had given her a mischievous smirk.

"And who says I'll be sleeping with Klaus?". Her words came out wrong and Rebekah held her hands up as she scrunched up her nose.

"Oh, please just stop", she begged and Caroline felt her cheeks turn crimson.

"I meant, sleeping in his room just... oh, god...".

Klaus' smirk and dark eyes on her didn't help either and she decided to move away from the subject of the two of them. "Isn't Katherine staying with Elijah?".

Rebekah snorted.

"If he knows what's best, and believe me Elijah does, he'll be keeping the she-devil away from us".

Caroline just nodded and took a sip of her blood, feeling her cheeks return to their normal color, but she just knew that Klaus would use what she'd said against her eventually, and in all honesty, it wasn't like she was against the idea... at all.

"So, how long will we be gone for?", Caroline asked and Klaus shrugged as he emptied his glass of blood and set it down on the table.

"That depends...", he began and was behind her within a second. He moved her hair away from her shoulder gently. "... where you'd like to go when we're finished in New Orleans".

He placed a soft kiss on the fair skin of her shoulder and Rebekah rolled her eyes as she set her glass down and pulled Kol up from the couch.

"We'll be waiting in the car", she said and dragged their younger brother with her out of the room.

"Awe, 'Bekah come on. There's finally some action going on 'round here-", Kol pleaded, but she interrupted him.

"You are just revolting!", Rebekah growled and the front door slammed shut.

Caroline gazed at the original hybrid as his lips left her skin and his eyes met hers. They were glistening, like the sea at sunrise.

"What do you mean?", she asked quietly and he smiled softly.

"I told you I would show you the world, and I plan on keeping my promise, sweetheart".

She couldn't breathe. She blinked a few times, trying to grasp what he was saying.

"Seriously?".

He nodded and she couldn't help the squeal that escaped her lips as she threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her small frame.

"Anywhere you want", he said and was happily surprised when she placed gentle, loving kisses of appreciation on his neck and up along his stubbed jaw line until their lips met and she tasted him slowly. They closed their eyes in pure bliss as they kissed, and it was sweet, and gentle.

They were ripped from their haze by the car horn and Caroline couldn't hold back a giggle. She wiped her lip balm off his bottom lip with her thumb and looked into his eyes.

"We should get going then, or Rebekah might begin to regret being my friend", she said, causing the original hybrid to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Your friend?", he asked and she shrugged.

"Yeah. I'm starting to like her".

He smiled and moved a few strands of her hair away from her face to rest behind her ear.

"I'm glad", he said and pressed his soft lips to her forehead, before he pulled her with him out through the hall, picked her bag up on their way out and made their way towards the car.

...

They hadn't been on the road for long before Kol couldn't keep quiet anymore and Rebekah seemed to be mentally counting to ten where she sat next to him in the back. Caroline thought it was hilarious, and that was the only reason why Klaus let him babble away. It was mostly really bad jokes and stories involving supernatural creatures and it was still unclear wether Caroline was actually laughing at the jokes or just simply at Kol.

"Alright, alright, what about this one", he began and shoved Rebekah in an attempt to make her loosen up. "What is a vampire's least favourite food?". He looked at Caroline awaiting her answer, but she just shrugged with a chuckle and glanced over at Klaus who clenched his jaw and threw his hand up in defeat.

"No, Kol, why don't you enlighten us...".

Kol let out a snort.

"A steak", he said while laughing and Caroline joined in while shaking her head. Sure, Kol could be a real pain in the ass, but she was relieved that he seemed so relaxed around her and that he really wanted to make her feel welcome, and she appreciated it, so she kept listening to his jokes and she even told her some of her own. It went on for almost an hour and Caroline thought Klaus would pull over and stake his brother anytime soon.

"Okay, let's see if you can figure this one out", she began, turned towards Kol. "What did the vampire think of all these jokes?".

The young original almost jumped up and down and he pointed at her with an expression of victory all over his face.

"They suck!", he yelled and this time both Klaus and Rebekah couldn't hold back their laughter.

"Oh, Kol, she got you there!" Rebekah giggled and Kol had a slight look of confusion on his face that slowly turned into an innocent pleading. He looked up at his brother through the rearview mirror.

"Are you really going to let her treat me like this?".

Klaus nodded slowly.

"Oh, yes and I will so enjoy this trip".

Kol threw an empty paper cup at Klaus, who just laughed at the whole situation.

Caroline bit her lip. She loved the sound of his laugh.

"Oi, turn on the radio", Kol almost demanded and Caroline shrugged before she flickered through the channels. She recognized the tune of an old rock song, and apparently, so did Kol, who howled and stuck his head out the window.

"I'm on a highway to Hell!".

Caroline gave Klaus an amused, but questioning look and he just shrugged and shook his head as if she had asked if his little brother had some sort of diagnosis.

She turned her head and looked out her window. The sky was now a deep, dark, velvet blue and the sun had set completely. Rows upon rows of trees passed by and then there was an open field, and in the distance was a lake and further beyond stood dark, purple mountains pointing at the sky.

She had never been outside Mystic Falls and this was all so amazing to her. There was suddenly a loud bang on the roof and Rebekah swore under her breath from the back.

"Hey, Caroline!", Kol's voice shouted and his face suddenly appeared upside down outside her window. Her mouth fell open and she rolled her window down.

"Are you crazy?", she almost scolded him. He laughed.

"Yeah, but that's beside the point", he said. "Come on!".

He reached his hand to her and she glanced nervously at Klaus who just smirked and gave her nod that somehow said _why not?_

She hesitated for a moment, but then grabbed Kol's hand and he pulled her out the window and onto the roof of the car. Her heart was pounding with fear for a moment where she sat on her knees on the roof of Klaus' black van, but Kol had her in a safe grip and after only a few seconds a laugh of joy, relief and excitement left her lips and she carefully rose to her feet, Kol following behind her and as she stood, she held her arms out, and she was flying. If she closed her eyes, she was free.

She emptied her lungs into a scream of joy against the wind and Kol laughed.

"And you say I'm the crazy one, look at you!".

She bit her lip to gather some courage and do what she had wanted to do for such a long time. She took a deep breath before she yelled with all her might.

"Fuck you, Mystic Falls!"

A few moments later, Kol helped her to climb back inside the car and Klaus grinned at her. She was panting, but she glowed in a way he hadn't seen before. Her hair was a beautiful mess, her cheeks a soft pink and her eyes sparkling with joy.

"You will never stop to amaze me, sweetheart", he said and his eyes left the empty road for a moment, as he leaned in, and she followed, and their lips met in one simple, soft kiss.

As they pulled away, Caroline noticed through the rearview mirror, that Rebekah was smiling sweetly, but turned her head away when se caught Caroline looking.

A yawn escaped the baby vampire's lips and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'm gonna sleep for a while", she told Klaus. "Wake me up if we pass something amazing. I don't want to miss anything".

Klaus turned the car radio off and nodded.

"Of course, sweetheart", he said and she closed her eyes. Her head fell against her shoulder within minutes and he couldn't help the dimpled smile that formed on his face. "Sweet dreams, Caroline".

**Let me know what you think. I have no idea what to think of this chapter, I've just been typing and typing all day, haha xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, thank you all so much for reviewing and for giving me such wonderful feedback. I'm shocked at how well received this has been so far and I hope you will keep reading it :). They're finally on their way! Yay!**

**The lyrics used in this chapter is from the official The Originals promo, **_**My songs know what you did in the dark (Light 'em up)**_**, by Fall Out Boy.**

**Here's chapter 8 and I remind you that this is M (16+) rated.**

...

"_Writers keep writing what they write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just died  
I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me_

_A constellation of tears on __your__ lashes  
Burn everything you __love__, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back out the monster that you see"__  
_…

Caroline was sound asleep, and for once Kol managed to keep his voice low, but he still managed to annoy the hell out of Rebekah who sat with her jaw clenched and focused hard not to hurt him.

They had been on the road for about three hours when Klaus made a turn to a nearby Ruby Tuesday.

He parked the car and his eyes fell upon Caroline's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and calm, wich would be unexpected for anyone in the company of three originals. It was close to midnight and the warm light from the diner created a glowing aura around her.

He almost felt guilty for waking her, but she had asked him to, and she'd need to stretch her legs and have something to eat.

Rebekah and Kol were quickly out of the car and Klaus shook the baby vampire gently.

"Caroline".

She stirred and mumbled something, before her eyes slowly fluttered open and she met his gaze.

"Where are we?", she asked and looked around. Klaus smiled.

"Welcome to The Camellia City", he said and she smiled with glistening eyes. They were out of Atlanta.

They got out of the car and Klaus watched her stretch her limbs like a graceful leopard. It still amazed him how she, in a matter of days, had decided to trust him with her heart and it made him wonder how long she had felt that way and simply put on a show for her friends' sake. It would only prove to him how loyal she was to the ones she cared about, enough to put aside her own happiness and dreams. It made him want to prove even harder how much he cared for her.

They went inside and found Rebekah at the counter, compelling the poor lady by the cash register, and Kol at a table in the corner.

"What is she doing?", Caroline spat, glaring at Rebekah. Klaus gave her a reassuring smile.

"I promise you, she won't hurt her. It might have been quite a heated discussion I had with my siblings, but they eventually agreed to behave for your sake". He gave her an honest smile. "It's simply a precaution, love".

Caroline let out a soft sigh. It was a nice thing for him to do, to ask his siblings not to hurt any humans, just because he knew Caroline didn't like it. She nodded.

"Good. Thank you".

He simply nodded.

"Let's find out what my dear sister had ordered for us".

Their food arrived after a few minutes and Caroline had never seen minis before, and she soon came to realize it was probably the best edible invention yet.

The two girls enjoyed their Strawberry Margaritas, something Rebekah had claimed to be a mandatory drink to have there. Kol had beer straight from the bottle and Klaus didn't want anything to drink.

"It really amazes me how you've never been outside of Mystic Falls", Rebekah said to Caroline as she twirled the fresh strawberry around in her glass. Caroline shrugged.

"I've always wanted to go somewhere... I never even visited my dad and Stephen, but I think destiny wanted me to stay put", Caroline said and smiled a the female original. It was still so new, but in a way not at all strange for her to chit chat with Rebekah.

"So you believe in destiny, then?", Kol almost stated and drank from his bottle. Caroline shrugged.

"Y'know, if I had left then maybe I never would have returned to Mystic Falls and I wouldn't have met you guys".

She was looking at Klaus as those last few words left her lips and it made him think about how different things would have been, but then again maybe he would hae found her on one of his trips, because there must have been some reason to why he found Caroline in Mystic Falls and that he fell for her so quickly, when he hadn't fallen for anyone in over a thousand years.

He smiled at her, but said nothing, and he didn't have to. Caroline couldn't help the warm sensation it gave her every time he smiled, and lately it had been quite often.

She decided now was a good time to text Stefan, and while she got her phone out of her pocket and typed, the thought never occurred to her that there would be a risk of Klaus seeing it.

"Who are you texting?", he asked, but not to pry.

She finished typing and glanced over at him.

"Stefan. Ever since I lost control during the storm he's been a little worried and I thought I'd tell him I'm feeling as free as I could ever be".

She wasn't lying, really. He had, after all, only asked _who_ she was texting, not _what_ she was texting.

_In Alabama and I feel so free!_

_Btw, if I got it right hybrids also turn during supernatural storms._

_Maybe there's a connection between the storm and Katherine's little show._

_Maybe Bonnie remembers what happened._

She sent the message and put her phone back down and they were ready to head back out on the road.

They had just made it back inside the car when Kol started again with his usual blabbering.

"I don't get it", he said and Klaus turned the engine on with an annoyed sigh. He closed his eyes, quietly counting to ten, before he pulled out of the parking space. Kol continued. "Out of all of us, why Nik?".

He was looking at Caroline through the rearview mirror and she felt her cheeks turn crimson,

"Is there an off switch on you?", Rebekah yelled and smacked him over the head. He just snickered and kept his focus on Caroline.

"Seriously?", Caroline said with a chuckle and looked back at the younger original. "I'd even pick Rebekah over you".

Kol growled.

"I wouldn't mind that either", he said with a smirk and Rebekah smacked him again.

"Kol!", she scolded. "I'm your bloody sister!".

Kol just shrugged, like it wouldn't matter and Caroline just shook her head. She glanced over at Klaus and she could tell by his expression that he was wondering. She sighed.

"Because I'm in love with your brother", she said and then turned to look at Kol to prove her point. She could feel Klaus' eyes on her. It wasn't the first time she'd told him, but the first time she'd told his siblings. Kol seemed a bit shocked by this, but it at least kept him quiet.

Rebekah looked at her as if Caroline had been a cute little kitten or something, and she found it slightly disturbing. Rebekah was, after all, a bitchy, dangerous, original vampire. Then her expression changed into one of triumph and victory.

"I told you, you were falling for my brother!".

...

It was almost 4am when they finally reached New Orleans, and even with so few lights on in the tall buildings, it was beautiful and glittering in the reflection of the Mississippi river. They soon entered the city and drove past the most amazing houses, painted in different pastel colors, and Caroline was mesmerized.

They drove a little further, out of the city itself and further in on a small road with live oak on each side, it's spanish moss hanging like ghostly cobwebs from the massive branches.

Up until then, Caroline had admired their surroundings in silence, but as they approached the mansion, a gasp escaped her lips. Klaus glanced over at her.

"You like it, love?".

She couldn't speak. She was completely blown away, but nodded with excitement.

It was a huge plantation house with huge white columns against a soft creme exterior. It even had a rounded tower and like a bright, colorful frame around it were bushes of Hibiscus and Magnolia trees. If this was all just a dream, she hoped she'd never wake up.

The house and land around it was beautifully lit and welcoming.

Elijah came down the stairs, looking proper and serious as always, but he gave her a genuine smile as they got out of the car and got her bag out.

"Miss Forbes", he greeted with a bow and she gave him the same treatment as she kneeled with a smile on her face.

"Please, Elijah, call me Caroline".

He nodded.

"Very well, how was your trip?".

Rebekah threw her bags on the ground with a huff as Elijah followed Caroline up the stairs.

"Lovely to see you too, Elijah!", she called after him and he turned his head to wink at her.

"Kol, would you be so kind to help our beloved sister with her bags?". It might have sounded like a question, but Caroline had learned pretty early on that there was a great amount of respect towards Elijah.

Kol flung his own bag over his shoulder and carried the heaviest pair of Rebekah's brown Louis Vuitton bags.

"What the hell is in here?", he groaned. She looked at him as if he was dumb.

"Shoes and jewelry", she told him. "I figured I'd take Caroline shopping for some new clothes".

Kol rolled his eyes and carried the three bags up the stairs and through the front door.

Klaus quickly scanned the area, before he closed his trunk, a black, leather suitcase in hand, and walked inside.

...

Elijah was delighted to hear that Caroline was up for a tour around the property right away. They started upstairs and he showed her the guest room, where they left her things and pointed out the direction of the bathroom and balcony before they went down the grand staircase again and she got more and more amazed with every room. There was a study, an art room with huge windows and an easel in the middle of the room. Piles of paintings were leaned against the wall and the table was filled with more tubes and cans of paint than she could count.

There was a livingroom with a gigantic flat screen TV, large bookcases and a stereo. There were speakers in the ceiling in every corner and in the middle of the room was a massive, white leather sofa and a coffee table.

Then there was the other side of the house. A combined, grand dining room with antique table and chairs for eight people, and sitting room with a bar and large, comfy leather chairs in front of a marble fireplace.

But the most amazing of all the rooms was the kitchen. Caroline couldn't believe her eyes.

White cupboards with black, handmade iron handles, black marble counters and a small seating area by the kitchen island. It was a classical, old country kitchen but with all the modern utilities and through glass panelled, double-doors were a greenhouse.

Her mouth dropped before she let out a laugh filled with amazement and joy.

Elijah pointed towards the large windows.

"Look".

Caroline gazed out the pane windows. Slowly, the sun rose and the yard glimmered in gold. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and Klaus' stubbed chin against her shoulder.

He said nothing when she leaned back against him and watched the sunrise and Elijah decided it was best to leave the two of them alone.

"It's beautiful", she whispered. She felt Klaus' breath on her neck.

"You are beautiful".

He placed gentle kisses up her neck and just behind her ear, causing a breathy gasp to escape her lips. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the burning feeling that made its way through her body. His hands roamed her slim frame as he teased the sensitive spots on her neck. She let out a whimper and he turned her so she was facing him and kissed her hungrily, wich she returned without any protest. He backed her slowly up against the counter and lifted her from the floor. She sat down on the counter and her arms went around his neck.

A low groan escaped him as she ran her fingers up his neck to grab a fist of his hair and he pushed his body harder against her.

She let her lips leave his as she tilted her head back, exposing her throat to the most feared man on earth and he sucked on her pulse point. Her eyes fluttered at the feeling and she moaned. That sound alone was enough to turn his animalistic side on and he had to fight hard against himself not to ravish her right there.

She moved her hands down his toned chest and they found their way up his shirt. His eyes fluttered shut and a throaty moan escaped him. She felt the vibrations from his chest under her fingers.

He leaned in again and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was raw, hungry and rough. His wild side turned her on beyond belief and she grabbed a hold of his belt and pulled him in between her legs. He pulled his face away slightly and smirked at this, his eyes dark and filled with lust and he could see the same in hers. He could feel her scent, hear her heart racing, her shaky breathing, and he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her, but the Mikaelson family kitchen wasn't the right place.

"Not here, love", he whispered and was a little surprised that instead of begging, she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him with her in vamp speed.

Seconds later she threw herself on the bed inside the room Elijah had told her was Klaus', and she pulled the hybrid on top of her roughly.

He loved seeing his otherwise pure, angelic Caroline bring out the beast within.

She pulled his shirt over his head and threw it god knows where and let her hands feel every toned muscle of his back. He smirked when she caught his lips between her teeth and sucked on it, before she let her tongue taste his.

Her lips felt raw and bruised, her core was burning, throbbing, pleading for him and she felt the goosebumps flood her skin at his every touch.

He sat up, pulling her with him and gazed into her dark, sparkling gaze as he slid her jacket off and pulled her dress over her head.

His eyes roamed her body. Her creamy skin glowed in the light, her dark lace lingerie a perfect contrast. She was perfect, and greedy.

She quickly flipped him over and straddled him, her golden hair flowing around her shoulders and he reached up, tracing his fingertips along her collar bones. She was panting and he could feel her throbbing pulse as he pushed the black straps down her shoulders, gazing into her lunar blue eyes. He moved his hands to her back and unclasped her bra, throwing it aside. His breath hitched for a moment as he took in the sight of her above him, naked apart from her lace panties.

"You are glorious", he whispered and sat up, his hands in her silky hair as he kissed her lips tenderly for a moment.

She was happily surprised when he flipped them around and she found him on top of her again, placing soft kisses down her cheek, down her neck and further down her chest. He could feel her racing heart against his lips and he looked up at her as he moved to kiss her left breast. She closed her eyes at the feeling of pure bliss as he was licking, teasing and sucking each breast. She arched up against him and he faced her again. His hair was a wonderful mess and she reached down between them and began to work on his belt, and he let her, enjoying the sight of her struggling through her lustful pain with pleading, hungry eyes.

She finally got the belt undone and he sat up to help with getting them off and she followed, kissing his firm chest.

He removed his remaining clothing and before she knew it he had pulled her panties off and lay there exposed before him.

He leaned in and she felt his hot breath tingle on her face, before his lips found hers in a heated, breathy kiss. She suddenly felt his fingers brush against her very core and she whimpered and threw her head back. He smirked at this and licked the salty skin of her exposed throat as he watched her moving under him, lost in the feeling of his touch.

"How I've dreamt to see you like this", he whispered and watched her bite her lip as her muscles tightened. She was getting close already, and he continued to tease her until her muscles began to twitch and she gasped. He removed his hand and she whimpered, pleading for more.

"Oh, God, why did you stop", she groaned and he chuckled as he placed soft kisses on her deep, pink lips.

"Patience, love", he whispered and she gazed into his eyes as he supported himself on strong arms and pushed inside her. A deep, low growl escaped his chest at the feeling of her hot flesh around him and she bit her lip, a slight frown on her face as she fought to keep it together.

He pushed her hair out of her face gently as he moved slowly in a steady rhythm and she wrapped her legs around him.

He leaned in closer, kissing her cheek and she wrapped her arms around him, clawing at his back and she let herself enjoy the explosion of feelings that came over her. She moaned softly with every move he made and it was euphoric.

She was high on emotions as she felt her release build up again and he thrusted harder into her. She screamed in pleasure and her nails dug deeper into his skin.

She wanted it to be never ending. He quickened the pace and she let go, her muscles tightening around him, her body in spasms and a cry escaped from deep within her chest and he joined her in ecstasy moments later.

She lay in his arms under the covers, her heart still pounding hard in her chest, but she felt completely safe and calm in his embrace. Her head fit so perfectly in the crook of his neck. She traced her fingers up and down his chest, the smile on her face was evidence enough of what she felt for him.

"You should get some sleep, love", he said softly. She nodded, her eyelids feeling heavy already and he kissed her temple. "Good night, Caroline".

She tilted her head up to look at him.

"Good night, Niklaus", she said softly and placed a kiss on his cheek and they fell asleep just as the sun was fully risen.

...

Caroline woke up a few hours later. She searched for her jacket and found it on the floor near the window and she gout out of bed. She checked her phone. 12.02.

There was a text message from Stefan and she opened it.

_We'll try to look into it and talk to Bonnie if she's still in town, who know?_

_I'm glad you're enjoying the trip so far._

_Stay safe and keep in touch. I told your mother you were alright and on your way._

_Be safe!_

It made her smile and she walked back to put her phone on the nightstand and wrapped herself in the covers. Klaus was sound asleep, so she tip-toed towards the door to grab some things from her bag and take a shower.

She made her way to the guest room and went through her bag to get her shampoo, conditioner and shower cream, a new set of clothing and her hairbrush.

She walked back out in the hallway and towards the bathroom, and stopped dead in her tracks as the door opened and Rebekah walked out in nothing but a towel around her.

Rebekah seemed to find the sight extremely funny and covered her mouth to keep down her laughing.

"Seems I was right about that part too", she said and Caroline felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Not that I'm surprised, I do have the room right next to Nik".

Caroline let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes.

"Oh, god..:"

Rebekah nodded.

"Yeah, it was that one, and there was also-"

"Please, don't", Caroline begged and Rebekah frowned as she shook her head.

"No, that was definitely not heard from you".

Caroline hurried past her and into the bathroom, Rebekah's laugh evident on the other side of the door. She had never felt so embarrassed in her entire life, but the fact that Rebekah was joking about it made it a little easier on her, and she could totally blame Klaus for all of it... not that she would ever complain about it.

She turned on the shower and threw the covers in the corner, before she looked into the mirror. Her lips had thankfully healed, and she thanked her vampire abilities for it. Had she been human she would have looked as if she'd been in a fight or something.

There was a soft knock on the door and she sighed.

"What now, Rebekah?", she asked.

"Wrong sibling, guess again".

She smirked at the sound of his voice and went to open the door. Despite being completely naked, she did and he didn't seem to mind at all, as his eyes scanned her body.

"Are you going to stare at me or join me for a shower?", she teased and he walked inside, a dimpled smirk on his face as he closed the door and locked it behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews :) they really make my day! I must say, I have no idea how detailed I can get with it being 16+, so please, let me know how I did on the last chapter.**

**The lyrics used in this chapter is The Grey by Icon for Hire.**

**Here's chapter 9.**

...

_In your deepest pain  
In your weakest hour  
In you darkest night  
You are lovely_

…

Klaus and Caroline went downstairs and were welcomed by the wonderful scent of waffles and coffee. The massive house was even more beautiful during the day, a fine mixture of antiques and modern decor, and it wasn't at all what you could believe a thousand-year old family of murderous vampires to call home. It was anything but dark and gloomy.

A plump, middle-aged woman was serving food in the dining room. Her grey streaked hair was up in a tight bun and the apricot dress and white apron was a nice contrast to her dark skin. Caroline figured she was compelled to work for them, because there was no way a human would do so willingly, unless she had been threatened.

Elijah smiled at her and looked her in the eyes as his pupils dilated.

"Thank you, Doris, you may go".

The woman bowed her head slightly and left without looking at any of the others. Rebekah was already at the bar, pouring vodka into her orange juice.

"Good morning", Elijah greeted as Caroline and Klaus entered the room and took a seat at the antique table. Elijah stuck a napkin down his collar and the baby vampire couldn't help but find him interesting. Each of the siblings had their own, certain personality, but apart from Elijah the others shared the interest of destruction and torture.

"That is quite an unusual start of the day", Elijah told his sister who threw him a quick glance, before she sat down and took a sip from her glass.

"Yes, well unlike you, I must've forgotten to bring earplugs", Rebekah said and looked up at Caroline, who kept her eyes as far away from the female original as possible.

Kol came soon after, dragging his feet as he rubbed his eye with his palm. He came to a stop by the archway and looked at them sleepily with one eye open.

"You finally left your room, then?".

Klaus gave his younger brother a warning glare as Kol continued towards his seat.

He smirked at Caroline and the blonde vampire just shook her head.

"Kol, must I remind you that Caroline is our guest and shall be treated with respect", Elijah warned as he cut his waffle.

"I think she's more than just a guest", Kol teased and received glares from both his brothers.

"My patience has reached its limit", Klaus threatened and pointed his knife at the younger Original, but Caroline placed her hand on his arm.

"It doesn't matter", she said and he softened and went back to his food without a word and she knew he was fighting against his temper for her sake. "So what are today's plans?", she asked out in the open to change the subject.

"We have some business to attend to", Elijah replied, but that was all, and she figured it wasn't something he wanted to share with her, but the older vampire seemed to think she would feel left out, and he continued with a smile. "I'm sure you would find it boring".

"Wich is why you and I will spend the day in town", Rebekah shot in quickly and smirked at Caroline. "There are some great shops around here".

Without even a word, Klaus brought out his wallet and held his credit card out to Caroline. She chuckled and shook her head in doubt.

"I'm not spending your money", she said, feeling guilty about it already. He turned to look at her with raised eyebrows and poked her in the arm with the card.

"Just take it. I want you to enjoy the day, even if it will be spent with my dear sister".

Caroline sighed and bit her lip as she took the card from him. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Caroline. You could buy whatever you want, whenever you want to, for centuries and he wouldn't even notice".

Caroline would probably never be able to grasp how wealthy this family was, but she couldn't help the guilt that she felt in her stomach by thinking of spending Klaus' money on herself. She didn't even know what she was to him. His lover? His girlfriend? She didn't know, but no matter what title she held to him, she knew she was his, and being Klaus he wanted to spoil her.

When they had finished their brunch, Elijah called Doris back to clear the table. Again, Caroline felt guilty for not helping, but she figured she'd just have to adjust to the posh lifestyle.

"If you ladies will excuse us, we have a few things to discuss", Elijah said and left them, with Klaus and Kol behind him.

"What are they planning?", Caroline asked Rebekah as they made their way back up the carpeted stairs.

Rebekah shrugged.

"I haven't bothered to ask", she said and she could tell Caroline wasn't too pleased with not knowing what they were up to, and when they reached the top landing, the original turned to face Caroline. "What the eye doesn't see, the beast gets away with".

She eyed the baby vampire with a serious expression and Caroline wasn't sure how to react. She knew that she had chosen to be with a murderer, and join his equally evil family, and even if Klaus was a loving, kind gentleman towards her, he would always be a beast, a dangerous monster feared by supernatural creatures all over the world and she would have to accept that. It was all or nothing, but she would need time to get used to it.

She sighed and nodded as she looked at Rebekah's serious expression.

"I know, I know. I'm just so used to being the good girl", she said in frustration and Rebekah giggled.

"I'd say you're at least halfway into becoming an evil bitch, but if it makes you happy I can be honest enough to tell you that you will never be of the same caliber as your almost-sister in law".

Rebekah strutted towards her bedroom door, leaving Caroline astounded by the stairs. The baby vampire huffed and followed Rebekah, but turned right, through the door before Rebekah's and into Klaus' room.

She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and her jacket from the floor, then headed back out the door towards the guest room and grabbed her handbag.

She was going to move all her things when they got back.

She put the black, leather jacket on and waited for Rebekah.

The original vampire returned just as her phone rang and after a quick glance at the screen, she answered it with a smile.

"Stefan!", she sang. "We were just heading out, Caro' and I".

Caroline raised an eyebrow at the nickname and Rebekah smirked. She was silent for a long while, rolling her eyes and signed with her hand towards Caroline that Stefan was babbling. Then she frowned and sighed with annoyance. "Honestly, Stefan, what am I supposed to do about that from over here?". Her features suddenly softened and became a mixture of concern and shock, but she remained completely relaxed. "I see… I'll talk to them later, alright? Bye…".

She put her phone back in her brown, suede leather jacket and seemed lost in thought.

"What's wrong?", Caroline asked, shaking Rebekah out of her haze. The blonde original just smiled softly.

"Nothing of importance for the time being", she said and headed for the stairs. "Let's go".

The three brothers seemed to have finished their private conversation and the girls found them in the sitting room. Elijah standing by the fireplace with his hands behind his back, Kol sprawled out in one of the leather chairs with his legs over the armrest and Klaus in the other, a glass of whiskey dangling from his fingers over the side.

Rebekah gave her eldest brother the sweetest pout and batter her lashes.

"I am your favourite sister, right?".

He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?", he asked in a serious tone. She tilted her head to the side.

"Can we please borrow your car?", she pleaded sweetly like a little kid asking for a treat. Elijah's expression remained stern, but his eyes moved to look at Caroline and he raised his head. Caroline finally understood why he was so well respected. He was, in fact, the most dangerous of them all, she got that now. He was a master at hiding his emotions and it was impossible to read what his next move would be.

"I will let you…", he began. "… but Caroline will drive".

Caroline stared at him, and so did the rest of them. It was like this was the ultimate sign of trust. Elijah owned extremely classy and expensive things, his Bugatti Veyron just one of them. He threw the keys towards Caroline and she caught them, still in shock.

Rebekah's mouth dropped.

"You're trusting her with your car and not me?!".

Elijah smirked and walked up to his sister, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"Not at all. I'm not trusting my two_ million_ dollar car with you, 'Bekah".

It was Caroline's turn to gape.

"Two million?", she squeaked. Klaus saw the panic in her face and chuckled.

"Just take my car then", he said, but Elijah held his hand up.

"No, I trust miss Forbes", he said and Caroline gulped. Rebekah grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the hall. "Please, don't scratch it", he called after them and Caroline was sure that if she hadn't been a vampire, she would've died from a heart attack right there.

Klaus tilted his head as he looked suspiciously at his older brother.

"That was uncharacteristically nice of you".

Elijah was glancing out the window, still looking as calm as ever.

"Don't get me wrong, brother, I do not mean to doubt her, but let's face it". He turned and looked at his little brother. "A car is but an object. If it breaks it can be repaired if it can't, it can easily be replaced. Now, there is only one of you".

Klaus frowned.

"Are you comparing me to a vehicle?".

Elijah snorted.

"I'm merely stating that if my car is returned without any damage than I can trust that she is careful not to break what in her eyes would seem invaluable".

…

Rebekah opened the garage and Caroline nervously moved her feet where she stood. It wasn't that she was not a good driver, but _this_ particular car was a _thousand_ times more expensive than hers.

The garage door slowly revealed the beauty inside and it didn't really help her nerves that it was actually a really gorgeous car too.

The black varnish was glittering in the sunlight and there was not a single smudge in sight. Rebekah entered the garage and opened the passenger door, before she looked over at the baby vampire.

"Are you coming?".

Caroline let out a shaky breath. Okay, the oldest of the living Original vampires had basically just left his baby in her care.

She walked towards the sports car and got in just after Rebekah had closed the door. It was the most perfect car. She was in love, and it was the most amazing feeling to turn the engine on and drive out of the garage.

"Oh, my God", she whispered as they turned and went out on the small road leading away from the house. "I'm driving a two million dollar car!".

For Rebekah, this was not a big deal. The biggest surprise of all was that it had been _Elijah _who had lent her the car, and he rarely ever let Rebekah use anything of his.

"Yeah, yeah", Rebekah said with a sigh. "Put the pedal to the metal and give it a real go".

"No!", Caroline shot in. "Absolutely not, he will cut my head off".

The original vampire broke out into a hysterical laughter.

"Are you really scared of Elijah?", she asked as she leaned back in her seat with her head turned towards Caroline. "He's perfectly harmless".

Caroline nodded ironically.

"Oh, don't even… Harmless?" Caroline questioned, her voice filled with scepticism. "He's terrifying".

They drove down the road lined by live oak trees, the beams of sunlight making them a little less ghostly.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow.

"You're willing to go to bed with Nik, but find Elijah terrifying?". She shook her head. "Have you even grasped how dangerous Nik really is?".

Caroline rolled her eyes and huffed.

"You can tell when Klaus is pissed, with Elijah it's impossible to know".

Rebekah looked a little concerned and uncertain at this and Caroline swallowed, a lump growing in her stomach. Maybe she had been too naïve about all of this? She shook the thought out of her head. Who was she kidding? She was happier than ever, and sure, it was freaky that she could only live the life she wanted in the company of the most vicious, cold-blooded killers on earth, but it was the truth.

The baby vampire shrugged and smiled as she quickly glanced over at Rebekah.

"Maybe it's just that I really don't want to be the enemy with any of you", she said and Rebekah's face softened. "And Elijah is the head of the house".

They soon reached the city and Caroline managed to find an empty parking spot.

Thankfully, Rebekah knew just about everything there was to know about shopping in New Orleans, and to Caroline's surprise, it was really fun to spend time with Rebekah. She could see why Stefan was so in love with her once she got to see the other side of her. Behind the posh, bitchy façade, there was a girl with quite a low self-esteem, and who's highest dream was to be a wife and mother. It finally sunk in for Caroline, that Rebekah truly wanted the cure to become human again, but she decided not to discuss it.

Through out their visit in the city, Caroline tried clothes on and Rebekah practically forced her to get them, and when Caroline went to check the price tag, the blonde original just snatched the garment away and carried it for her.

After three hours of shopping, where Rebekah had managed to make Caroline buy really expensive things, from the Paco Rabanne dress or the pair of Marc Jacobs jeans to the Alexander McQueen heels and Asprey earrings.

They put their shopping bags in the car, before they went to a cute little café that Rebekah recommended.

They were sitting outside on the patio, sipping an exotic milkshake each, Caroline became curious to the phone call from Stefan earlier.

"What was it Stefan said to you that made you so worried?", Caroline asked and Rebekah looked at her with no expression at all on her face. The only thing moving was her long, straight hair when the wind made it float around her head.

"It didn't worry me", she simply said and Caroline sighed.

"It did affect you, and just the fact that you don't tell me makes it even more suspicious".

Rebekah sighed and looked away.

"I promised Stefan I'd tell my brothers when they return home, wich means sometime tomorrow".

Caroline bit her lip. Something was up, and if that wasn't enough, Klaus would be out all night with his brothers to attend their so-called "family meeting", and Caroline could only guess it had something to do with the supernatural storm and therefore it would involve talking to, or trying to find, some voodoo priestess.

"Fine", she said. "But this'll definitely not make me less insecure about us being all alone in that mansion".

Rebekah laughed.

"You're a vampire, for goodness sake, stop worrying and live a little", the original vampire said and finished her milkshake. "Wich reminds me, there's one shop left we'll have to visit".

…

When they finally returned home, the sun had not just set and Rebekah told Caroline that her brothers would wait until it was dark before her brothers would head out.

Caroline parked the car and searched it over for any sort of mark, much to Rebekah's amusement. When she was positive the car was just in the same condition as when it had left the garage, the girls got their shopping bags and went inside the mansion.

"We're home!", Rebekah called out in a sing-song voice and her heels clicked against the polished sandstone floor.

Klaus slowly walked out of the sitting room, a mischievous smile on his face. Rebekah went to show Elijah what she had purchased, since he was the only brother who didn't show her his lack of interest in women's clothing.

"Did you have fun?", Klaus asked and Caroline nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, we've really bonded and had a lot of fun together", she said with a giggle. "And I can't even believe I'm saying that about Rebekah, but it's true".

Klaus chuckled and moved closer to her.

"I'm glad", he said and placed a soft kiss against her forehead and took her bags. "I moved your things into my room, I hope you don't mind".

She shook her head, grinning.

She followed him upstairs and in to his bedroom, where he set the bags down and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Come on, love, show me what you've bought".

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't think you were into fashion".

He smirked and glanced over at one of the bags on the floor, before his eyes met hers.

"I'm not, but I happen to know that Victoria's Secret have tiny, sheer garments, and to see them on _you_, is definitely something that would interest me".

She bit her bottom lip as she picked up the pink bag from the floor and moved towards the antique folding screen in the corner, swaying her hips seductively.

"No peeking!".

…

There was a strange, thick silence later that evening at dinner before the Mikaelson brothers would leave. Caroline couldn't stand it and talked a lot with Kol as they ate, as he too find it hard to stay silent, even when he didn't have anything to say.

"So, Caroline", he began and that smirk on his face gave her a warning that it was going to be something typical of him, meaning either childish or dumb. "Did the city have any hot birds to offer?".

Thankfully, Rebekah was quick enough to snap back at him.

"Yes, I saw a pigeon that would look rather nice in your company".

This seemed to lighten the mood as Klaus couldn't hold back a snort and Caroline gave Kol a pitiful smile.

"Poor Kol", she mumbled and Elijah cleared his throat.

"Now _that_ was amusing" he said as he looked over at Caroline. "But don't pity my brother, Caroline. It's not like there haven't been ladies with a true interest in him, he has merely chosen to bring a new one home each night".

Kol huffed and attempted to look offended.

"As if I'm supposed to find one girl who's got everything? They're non-existant. Sure, each one has a certain, special thing about them, but in all honesty, it's like asking for a fruit salad and only receive an apple".

"Women aren't fruit", Elijah said in a serious tone and Caroline couldn't hold it in. She covered her mouth as she laughed hysterically and Rebekah bit her lip to stop herself from doing the same.

Klaus buried his face in his hands, his body shaking from fighting against his own fit of laughter and Elijah gave him a cold stare.

"It's not a laughing matter, Niklaus. How can his vision of women be so amusing?!"

Klaus rubbed his face and leaned back to breathe as he spoke.

"Oh, Elijah, it's not his vision of women, it's the one you just threw straight at us".

Caroline's face was turning red and she wondered if she should leave the table to calm down, but Klaus moved his hand to her back and rubbed it, shaking his head.

He loved to hear her laugh, and it would be worth having Elijah sulk over it all night.

"Women aren't fruit", Kol repeated silently as he shook his head with a grin. "It's sad how you can't embrace your own sence of humor, brother, because that was epic".

They went on with their dinner in silence before it was time for the brothers to leave, and Rebekah and Caroline followed them to the hall.

That moment also showed Caroline how much the siblings really cared for each other, as Rebekah embraced Kol and then Elijah before turning to Klaus with worry in her blue orbs.

"Be careful, Nik", she said and hugged him, and held on to him longer than with the other two. He just smiled at her and as she pulled away he took a few steps closer to Caroline.

"I'll be back at dawn", he said and she nodded. She couldn't push away the feeling of being slightly scared of being there without him, in a new house, in a new city- to her a completely new world.

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him softly on the lips, and he of course returned it. Klaus was the first to leave through the front door and Caroline was surprised when Kol came up and hugged her without a word.

Elijah bowed politely and left, closing the door behind them and the house was silent. Rebekah let out a long and heavy sigh.

"So, a girl's night then", she said with a smile. "Are you up for a disgustingly romantic film?".

Caroline smiled. So far, joining the originals had been nothing but fantastic.

**Alright, so that was chapter 9 :) let me know what you thought of it. The next one will not be sweet and fluffy and I have most of it planned out in my head and I can't wait to write it. I hope you had a great weekend, lovelies!**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys keep amazing me and I can't even tell you how much all your nice words mean to me. Thank you so much, all of you!**

**The lyrics used are Same Old Song by Pain.**

**Here's chapter 10.**

...

_You're welcome to my world, dark side of the universe_

_I'll take you for a spin, the mayhem begins_

_The media mouth is feeding and chemical youth that's screaming_

_The circus starts to roll, there's no turning back_

_Your soul is burning bright, high hopes of future in sight_

_Beyond the horizon lays a world that's so black_

_They'll try to shape your mind and make you walk the line_

_Don't let them steal your dreams, its all that you've got_

...

After watching three romantic drama movies, Caroline found Rebekah to be sound asleep, curled up in the corner of the sofa with her head against the armrest.

It was dark in the room, except for a soft, dimmed light from the lamps on the wall and the light coming from the hall. She looked out the large windows and saw nothing but the thick darkness and in the far away distance, the city lights. The full moon was blocked by ashy clouds passing by.

She turned the TV off using the remote and she was surrounded by silence.

The baby vampire leaned back against the white leather and closed her eyes. Rebekah's steady breathing was comforting and Caroline was thankful that being a vampire hadn't taken away their ability to breath, even if it wasn't necessary.

She had just dozed off when a chill ran through her and her eyes shot open. She glanced down at her arm and found the fair, thin hairs standing up, goosebumps spreading over her skin.

Caroline swallowed and looked around. Nothing was different.

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes again, trying to get back to sleep, but the hair on her head suddenly felt static and she stood quickly from the couch. Her breath formed little puffs of steam and her entire body was trembling.

She could see Rebekah stir in her sleep, a frown on her face. Her eyes suddenly opened at the sound of howling and Caroline let out a gasp as she looked around. Weither the howling came from werewolves or just wolves, she didn't know.

The blonde original sat up and stared down as she reached her arm out. She too had goosebumps on her skin and her fingers tightened.

"Not again...", Rebekah said in a whisper and looked up at Caroline. The baby vampire stared at her as she felt her own fangs grow and throbbing veins climb out the skin under her eyes. She watched the same happen to Rebekah, her eyes fading into red streaked with yellow.

The howling multiplied, more and more joined in as Caroline fell to her knees, growling as her chest heaved with every breath.

Before she knew it, Rebekah had thrown a blood bag in front of her and was already feeding on her own.

Caroline ripped the plug out and stuck the bag inside her mouth as she closed her eyes.

"We need to feed from the vain", Rebekah said in a hoarse voice as she panted hard.

Caroline glared at her.

"No, we don't".

Rebekah threw her bag across the floor and marched up to Caroline, her chin dripping with blood as she leaned in closer.

"I don't know why you refuse to be what you are, and I don't care!", she said in a serious tone, her eyes glowing in the faint light. "This storm is stronger than the one before, it's during full moon!".

They were interrupted by the exploding roar of sudden thunder and the rain fell hard against the earth.

And then Caroline felt a rush of a feeling she couldn't describe through her veins. All she knew was that it wasn't right and she ran to the front door in vamp-speed.

Rebekah hurried after her, shouting her name, but it was muffled as Caroline opened the door and the heavy rain, and howling, and thunder overpowered any other noise.

The original vampire grabbed her by the arm when she was halfway out the door.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?!" Rebekah yelled and Caroline turned to look at her and she managed to retract her fangs for a moment.

"We need to find them!", Caroline answered and Rebekah shook her head.

"They'll be fine", she tried to convince her, but Caroline freed her arm from Rebekah's grip and ran out into the night. "No, Caroline!".

Rebekah ran after her, feeling adrenaline rush through her body from the fear of werewolves, but she couldn't let Caroline out on her own during a supernatural storm in a city like New Orleans.

Caroline had never run so fast. She zoomed down the road, past glowing eyes in the dark and ghostly live oak trees, and she was scared beyond belief, but she just knew that everything happening couldn't just be a coincidence.

"Caroline, stop!", Rebekah yelled from behind her. "I can hear them!".

Caroline made a sudden stop, causing dust to whirl up around her feet and she turned around. She could hear the deep growling of wolves and Rebekah quickly grabbed her by the hand as they turned to the left and hurried down the riverbank.

There was a fire ahead of them and people around it. Caroline couldn't see what they were doing, but they were obviously not there for small-talk.

Rebekah slowed down her pace slightly. She knew what was ahead of them and she would only have seconds to choose between the pack of wolves behind them or what waited ahead, and as a pang of worry consumed her, she chose the latter, but shot Caroline a quick glance, as they were just fifty yards away, or so, she stopped and held her arm out in front of Caroline.

There was Elijah and Kol, and another man, and on the ground Klaus were on his knees, a deep, painful scream escaping his throat and Caroline took off towards him, earning a horrified yell from Rebekah.

That seemed to get the men's attention and as Caroline approached the group Elijah shook his head.

"No, Caroline!".

They were backing away and Kol quickly grabbed his sister by the arm when she tried to follow Caroline.

Glowing eyes were all around them as packs of wolves inched closer out of the shadows.

The baby vampire reached him and fell to her knees. She couldn't help the panic she felt as she saw him in pain, the sound of his bones breaking, his spine making a sick, crackling sound and it began to sink in for Caroline.

He looked at her with glistening, yellow eyes, panting roughly.

"Get away", he growled and she stood up slowly, her legs shaking. Klaus was turning. He arched his back in an unnatural angle and let out a horrifying scream, his voice getting deeper through it and she watched his deadly fangs grow. She couldn't move.

"Caroline!" Elijah yelled.

"Run, Caroline!", this time it was Rebekah and Caroline slowly turned around to face them. She looked stunned, lost and they stared at her in fear as the packs of wolves circled them. Suddenly, the baby vampire could see Kol swallowing hard, Rebekah's mouth fall open, her bottom lip trembling and fear evident in Elijah's eyes.

And she was shaken from her lost haze. She heard the deep growling behind her. She could feel hot breath against her back and she was shaking with fear. She had never been so terrified, even as a human. Her eyes glazed over and she was afraid to even turn around and face the beast that had been Klaus only moments earlier.

The three Mikaelson's and the male stranger slowly took a step back and Caroline closed her eyes as a single tear escaped her eyes and rolled down over her trembling lips.

She had been through it with Tyler, and she knew once he turned, there wouldn't be a trace of emotions left in him. Werewolves were born to kill.

She fell to her knees in terror as a deep, threatening howl escaped the beast behind her.

And then there was war.

The surrounding wolves went to attack against the vampires and she was suddenly pushed to the side.

She stared at the scene that played out before her.

What had once been the man she was so deeply in love with, was now a frightingly large and muscular black wolf and she was so shocked that she couldn't move.

Wolf after wolf was ripped from the original vampires and ripped in half or torn to meaty shreds. Deep, red blood mixed with the falling rain and stained the ground around them as the massive beast turned and watched with glowing, yellow eyes, as three wolves jumped at Kol, who was shielding his sister, and the werewolf tore two of them away from his siblings, his strong jaws slamming against the third one's neck and with a quick move he had torn the head off it's body.

Caroline had never seen anything like it. It seemed he was protecting his family, even in wolf form.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard angry growling from behind her and as she turned slowly, she saw an entire pack of grey wolves approaching her, teeth flashed and noses scrunched up threateningly, their ears back in rage.

She slowly rose to her feet, her fangs growing back out as the beast inside her came through to defend herself.

The same second the first wolf jumped, it was slammed to the ground by the black werewolf, and she stood frozen, watching him fight against the wolves, but more kept running out of the shadows and the werewolf yelped as he was attacked from behind, the grey wolf digging it's teeth into his black fur, piercing his flesh.

Caroline felt rage wash over her at this, and without thinking, she jumped at it and pulled its jaws apart. There was a sickening snap and a fountain of blood shot up at her.

She threw the hairy pieces of flesh to the ground and the Mikaelson's stared at her in disbelief from a distance.

Red, glistening claw marks healed on Rebekah's cheek as she watched Caroline snap a wolf's neck in pure, white rage.

"We should help them!", Rebekah said and turned to her brothers. "We have to help them!".

The whole situation was just as new to them as it was to Caroline. Klaus never turned, unless he wanted to, and never in front of his siblings.

Elijah gave his sister a nod, and they joined the fight.

Caroline was fearless from the moment she had decided to attack. It was as if the only emotion left in her system was the need to protect Klaus, something she had never felt before, and in the inferno of blood and fur that surrounded her, she wasn't Caroline, the sweet, blonde vampire who kept her humanity. She was Klaus' mistress.

Many of the wolves fled, but the ones that stayed met their deaths with only moments in between.

Caroline noticed one in mid air as it jumped, teeth exposed and ready to tear at the werewolf's flesh, and it was as if it all happened in slow motion. Caroline ran towards it and jumped.

A cry of pain escaped Klaus' wolf-form as his head was pulled back from the force of the wolf's teeth in his neck.

The baby vampire somehow managed to knock the wolf down and they tumbled on the ground, the wolf snapping it's jaws at her.

She let out a scream in anger as she slammed her nails into it's throat and tore it out, quickly back on her feet as she panted, staring at the wolf's dead body.

"Stay. Away. From my boyfriend!".

It was the first time those words escaped her lips when talking about Klaus, but she didn't think of it she walked back slowly. Corpses of wolves lay everywhere, the grass painted with blood, and before her was the large, black beast. He was heaving with every breath and she noticed the wolf had managed to rip a chuck of flesh from his back.

She approached him slowly where he stood, obviously in pain. His siblings were still careful not to stand too close, and Rebekah reached her hand out, but retracted it again. She knew Caroline would listen to her if she told her to stay away.

The baby vampire blinked away the raindrops that hung from her lashes and carefully reached out her hand. She gazed into the glowing eyes of this dangerous beast, and she wasn't scared.

She felt the warm breath against her hand as she lightly touched the werewolf's nose and let her fingers trace up the short, black hairs. She buried her hands in the soft fur on each side of his neck and leaned in, closing her eyes as she kissed his head and to everyone's surprise, this feared, giant beast put his head against her shoulder. She sunk to her knees as the giant monster laid down on the ground, waiting for his wounds to heal.

She buried her face in its fure as she took in the scent of him, the feel of him, the sound of his breathing.

The three Mikaelson's slowly approached them.

"It can't be...", Rebekah whispered.

Elijah shook his head slowly in disbelief.

"Somehow, he's still in there", he said. "He should've ripped us all to shreds".

Kol said nothing for once. He simply couldn't get a single sound to escape his lips. The stranger kept his distance.

Rebekah kneeled next to Caroline and her beast of a brother. She reached out and placed her hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"Caroline, are you alright?", she asked quietly and the baby vampire raised her head. Her blonde hair was plastered against her forehead and her cheeks were stained black from mascara. The veins under her eyes were gone, along with her fangs when she looked at Rebekah with a slight nod, a smile forming on her face.

"I'm... fine", she said as if she could hardly believe it herself. The beast in her embrace moved his head from her shoulder and looked at her with large, yellow eyes and she felt him move his large paw to her thigh. She chuckled and met his gaze.

"Aren't you a cutie", she said with a pout and the beast let out a snort and looked away, as if he'd been offended.

Rebekah shook her head.

"Finally we've got a pet", Rebekah said, receiving a growl in return and she rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Relax, Nik, I'm joking".

It was a very strange situation to be in, because normally once someone had turned, they were all wolf, no humanity left, but Klaus was different and Caroline reminded herself to talk to him about it later.

Finally, Kol seemed to wake up from his trance and he looked excitedly at Caroline.

"That was awesome, Caroline!", he exclaimed. "You were fierce!".

Caroline didn't say anything. Her focus was aimed completely at the werewolf in front of her.

Elijah went back to the house and grabbed some clothes for Klaus before he went back to the group and spoke with the stranger, probably trying to explain who the girls were and what had happened, and since he didn't compel him, Caroline felt certain he was on their side.

The stranger said good-bye to Elijah and walked away.

"You guys, go home. I'll stay with him", Caroline said to Rebekah. The original vampire hesitated for a moment, before the nodded and glanced over at the beast, as if to make sure he was asleep.

"You could've been killed", she said in a whisper to Caroline. "How did you know? How did you do... any of that?".

Caroline shook her head slowly and shrugged.

"I have no idea".

After Elijah had asked her multiple times if she would be alright out there, he finally agreed to leave her with his brother and he, Rebekah and Kol left them.

She laid down next to the werewolf, the man she had just risked her life for, and fell asleep to the sound of his breathing.

...

Caroline awoke slowly. She frowned, her eyes still closed as she tried to register the smell.

Blood, wet dog and grass.

Her eyes fluttered open and was met by Klaus' tender gaze. His blue eyes were sparkling in the sunlight.

She glanced down and smiled, then looked back into his eyes.

"You're naked", she said and he smirked.

"Do you mind?".

She shook her head and sat up. She gasped as she took in what she saw. A mess of flesh, blood and fur, insides scattered in the grass surrounded them.

"Oh, my god..." she mumbled. Klaus got up and pulled his jeans on. She looked at him, his soft skin healed and glowing in the sun.

"It would seem someone's gotten a bit upset at us", he said and reached for his shirt. "Which means we're getting closer to the witch Silas is using to get what he wants".

Caroline frowned. So that's why they were here.

"How come everyone knows what's going on, except for me?"

He stepped closer to her, closing the distance between them.

"I didn't want to tell you unless I was certain, myself", he said as he gazed into her eyes and for a moment they just stood in silence. "Are you alright, love?"

Her face softened and she reached out to cup his face in her hands.

"I'll be fine, as long as you're safe".

This surprised him and a smile formed on his face.

"You fought for me", he said quietly. "You risked your life to keep me from harm, why?".

This was the time to tell him, she thought. She had no idea how he'd react to it, but she had to tell him. Last night's events had made her realize that they were equal. He had told her in the past, that they were the same, and she had refused to believe it, but now she knew it was true and despite how hard she had tried to keep her humanity, she couldn't get away from this fact.

"Because I love you", she said without hesitation.

A range of emotions played out in his eyes and she still had no idea what he'd do, but just like in her dreams, she could see the layers of darkness, rage and viciousness peel of him and his eyes glazed over.

"What did you say?".

It was barely a whisper, but Caroline heard every word and she wanted him to know that the past didn't matter. She had chosen to leave Mystic Falls to be with him, to find herself, and no matter how she angled it, she knew that it was part of a circle.

She looked him deep in the eyes as she repeated herself.

"I love you, Niklaus. I used to fight against my emotions to protect everyone, little by little I kept losing who I am and with you, I've found myself. Admitting that I'm in love with you has been my first selfish act of honesty, and I can't stop now. I want to share everything that I am with you, heart and soul". Her eyes sparkled as she spoke and his mind was spinning with what she was telling him. "I want to be yours".

Her final words struck him like a knife through the heard and she drew in a shaky breath. No one had ever wished to be his. No one had ever stood by him when in immediate danger for his sake, and definitely not asked for him to love them.

But with Caroline everything was different. She asked nothing of him, except for his love in this moment, and who was he to not give in to her needs? This angel of light, a true beauty who could have anyone she wished for, had let her heart belong to him.

"Your wish is my command", he said softly. "I love you, Caroline".

She kissed him without another word, and in a sick, poetic way it was quite romantic amongst the corpses near the Mississippi river, her skin caked with blood and dirt, her hair a damp mess, and he, who just hours before had been a blood thirsty monster of the night.

They pulled apart and she was glowing with joy.

"I really need a shower", she said with a giggle and he gave her a dimpled smile.

"You and me both, love".

As they walked, hand in hand, over mutilated, dead animals on their way back home, Caroline got curious.

"Do you remember everything from last night?", she asked.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, and for your information, sweetheart, it's not easy to keep my reputation as the feared Original hybrid when you call me cute and cuddle me like a puppy".

She laughed and leaned into him.

"Well, what would you prefer? That I call you cute when you're all 'mister handsome, british bloke', or when you're soft and fluffy?".

He shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm not soft and fluffy, I'm a dangerous killing machine".

She shrugged.

"I've never been one of those girls who wants her pet to fit in her handbag".

With that, he grabbed her as she yelped and giggled as he lifted her and carried her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she squealed.

"Just saving what's left of my image, love", he replied and she pushed herself up a bit.

"As what, a caveman?" she said with a huff. "Well, at least I got a great view of your ass from here".

There was a sound of someone clearing their throat, and Klaus set her down. They had just reached the road leading up to the house when they saw Elijah under one of the trees, looking stern and proper as usual.

"Ah, I was beginning to worry", he said and approached them slowly."I was about to come and get you, it seems our little sister might have found out something of interest to us".

...

They arrived back at the mansion and Caroline headed straight for a shower, leaving Klaus to feed off some girl. Caroline didn't approve of it at all, but she figured after last night he'd need it and as long as he didn't kill her and Caroline wouldn't have to see, she had accepted it.

She joined the Mikaelson's a while later, sipping on a blood bag as they gathered in the sitting room. Rebekah was standing by the window as she spoke.

"Yesterday, Stefan told me that he had talked to Bonnie, and she had said she didn't remember any of the events occurring during the storm, however, Silas had visited her and warned her about it", she began with everyone focusing on her. "It had been an attempt to lure out Katherine and get the cure, but as it turns out, she was out of town in search for Tyler and his bitch". She gave Caroline a quick look, before she continued. "Silas told Bonnie that with the help of this witch in Louisiana called Katonda, he would be able to kill every supernatural beast and search for the cure without any disturbance and die in peace".

Caroline frowned.

"But his death would bring everyone back anyways, why would he go through all that trouble to make her kill us all?".

Rebekah looked straight at her.

"Apparently, Katonda would kill our family to the point of no return somehow, which also happens to be Silas' greatest wish, and this got the Bennett witch interested in helping... And she's got Elena, Tyler and Hayley on her side".

Caroline paced the room, letting out a sigh of annoyance.

"What are they supposed to do? There's only one white oak stake and you're still stronger than them".

Rebekah looked away, a shaky breath escaping her lips.

"That's the thing...", she began. "Silas said there is one, other white oak tree still standing. He told Bonnie where to find it..."

She scanned the room with her eyes to look at all three of her brothers.

"They're coming".

**I have no idea how this turned out. I just typed and typed while listening to a bunch of awesome music and this is the result.**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you ladyluck25 for all your amazingness as my first beta ever (yay :D), and for reminding me that even though it should be obvious,**_** I do not own anything associated with Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**_

**I also want to thank my guest reviewers who I can't reply to :) **

**After years on FF, it wasn't until yesterday I found out they have spell-check xD so I have gone through all the chapters and corrected the mistakes and typos that it reacted to :).**

**Also, if it's of interest, the name Katonda is taken from an ancient, African god who had control over spirits, oracles and divination.**

**The lyrics used are Skyfall by Adele.**

**Here's chapter 11 and it includes some smut.**

...

_Where you go I go  
What you see I see  
I know I'd never be me  
Without the security  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand_

_Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall_

…

Klaus gritted his teeth as he stared at his sister, anger evident as his muscles tightened.

"What do you mean _there's another one_?"

He took a few steps closer to Rebekah, who swallowed hard as she stared at the floor, unable to look him in the eye.

"That's all she'd told him," she whispered. "That there was another ancient white oak tree and that they would search for it and come after us, well… you."

Klaus said nothing. His eyes were dark with rage when he suddenly grabbed the crystal decanter from the small table in the corner and threw it against the wall right next to his little sister. She flinched as it exploded into a million pieces that scattered around her feet.

"Easy, brother," Elijah said calmly and placed a hand on the hybrid's shoulder as he walked past him to stand by their sister. "_If_ there is another tree, then it will be near impossible for them to find and it will give us the time we will need to stop this Katonda."

The older brother gave Rebekah a reassuring look when he'd finished speaking and she nodded her head slightly.

Caroline was lost for words. This just added to the fuel of anger against her former friends. Not only did they refuse to stop wanting Klaus dead, but now they had also sided with Silas? For being people who kept blaming the Originals for their unsympathetic nature, they sure had a lot of hate themselves, apparently enough to join even their enemies' worst enemy, just to see them dead.

"They'll have to go through me first," Caroline said with her arms crossed over her chest. Klaus couldn't help but look at her with a humored expression on his face.

"Don't take this the wrong way, I am flattered, love," he began and their eyes met across the room. "But you're still just a baby vampire, and a wolf pack is nothing compared to an army of witches, werewolves and vampires, no matter how small."

Her eyes fell as his words hurt her. She knew what he was saying was true, she wouldn't stand a chance against them, but then she'd at least die trying. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at Rebekah.

"What was Stefan going to do?."

Rebekah met her eyes and a heavy sigh escaped her lips.

"He and Damon will try to stop them from leaving Mystic Falls," the blonde original said and her eyes fell upon Elijah instead. "We need Katherine to give us the cure. It would be easy for us to bargain with Silas if he'd have to choose."

Kol suddenly snorted as he got up from the leather chair and slowly made his way around it's back towards the bar.

"As if you could be trusted with the cure, 'Bekah."

Rebekah ignored him, her eyes still focused on Elijah. The oldest of the Mikaelson siblings raised his head, his eyes flickering elsewhere as he seemed to be thinking her words over. Then he spoke with a determined tone in his voice.

"The cure is safer with Katarina."

Rebekah stomped her foot as het eyes watered, feeling betrayed by her brother.

"How dare you trust her over me!"

Elijah didn't move a muscle, and to the untrained eye, he would seem cold and unempathetic with his sister, but in those dark, honey brown eyes, there was a mild dejection, almost guilt for upsetting her.

Rebekah turned to look at Klaus, a silent tear falling from her eyes, pleading for him to stand by her, but he looked away and she nodded slowly.

"I see…" she said in a whisper and walked out of the room and out through the hall without another word.

Caroline, for the first time, felt the need to be Rebekah's friend, and comfort her, and she glared at the men for a moment, before she went after her.

...

Rebekah had already left the building, and Caroline found her on the porch swing out on the terrace, looking out towards the apple trees in the back yard. The gentle breeze made her long, straight hair float around her face as if she'd been under water.

"Did Nik send you to babysit me?" she said, sounding hurt more than anything. Caroline sighed and took a seat next to the original vampire.

"Nope."

She let her eyes gaze in the same direction as Rebekah, towards the blue sky and golden sunlight.

"Would you trust me with the cure, Caro'?" Rebekah asked and turned her head to look at the baby vampire. Caroline searched her face for a moment, before answering.

"If you told me you would keep it safe until we could use it on Silas, then I would believe you."

This caused the original vampire to smile. They sat in silence for a while, before Rebekah spoke.

"If you don't mind changing the subject," she began. "How is everything going between you and Nik?"

Caroline smiled and looked away from her, resting her eyes on a bird in search of food in the grass.

"So far things have been too good to be true," she said and her smile faded. "-and I can't help but think that he'll have one of those moments when he'll be absolutely terrifying soon…"

Rebekah tilted her head.

"Last night didn't qualify as absolutely terrifying?" she teased and Caroline rolled her eyes at her.

"Yes, but he still managed to be my knight in shining armor… just a very hairy one." The girls giggled and Caroline leaned back in her seat. "I meant one of those moments when he'll almost kill me, leave me in tears and act as if it won't affect him."

Rebekah frowned and her entire body turned towards Caroline.

"Caroline, I see the way he looks at you. He would never intentionally hurt you."

The baby vampire snorted.

"Yeah, _intentionally._" she said. "Like when he unintentionally ran a frickin' floor lamp through me and took a bite out of my neck."

This was news to Rebekah, and she seemed a little shocked.

"What could possibly have made him that furious?"

Caroline took a deep breath through her nose.

"See, sometimes the best way to hurt somebody is to threaten them they'll lose someone they love. He wanted to piss off Tyler, and I happened to be Tyler's weakness… or so we thought." She sighed. "I know that Klaus love me. I know that he'd do anything in his power to protect me, but maybe that won't be enough. The world is turning darker and you guys used to be the biggest threat on the planet, and all of a sudden the people I used to love decided to join the enemy and come after you," Caroline said with her eyes on the female original. "And there's nothing I can do."

For Rebekah, it was at that very second when she knew for sure that Caroline loved her brother. She could see honesty and fear in the baby vampire's blue eyes, and from that moment on, she would consider Caroline family.

…

Caroline was waiting in his, now_ their_ bedroom as he showered. She was lying on top of the covers, looking up at the white ceiling and the antique chandelier hanging from it, each crystal sparkling in the sunlight.

The news of how her friends, no _former_ friends, had so quickly decided to help Silas was beyond hypocritical and she felt more than betrayed and angry at this.

How could they utter their hate towards her for asking Klaus to be her prom date, claim that _she_ was the one choosing the enemy over them, when they were even worse?

If they already saw her as the one who had joined the evil side, then she wouldn't disappoint them. Caroline didn't fear them, quite the opposite. After all, Silas was definitely her enemy, and if they considered themselves to be on his side, then so be it.

She heard Klaus enter and close the door behind him, and she could feel him watching her. Seconds later she felt him lie down next to her.

"You look troubled, sweetheart," he said and supported himself on his elbow, his head resting in his hand.

"I'm angry." she said without looking at him.

He sighed.

"I apologize for losing my temper earlier, but this new turn of events got me a little aggravated."

She turned her head and forced away the thoughts that popped up in her head at the sight of his wet hair dimpled smirk.

"You're incapable of being _a little_ aggravated," she said. "And it's not that… it's about my so-called friends suddenly deciding that I'm super evil for being with you, but _they_ can run off and do Silas' bidding like it's not a big deal."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips and she stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Sorry, love. You're upset, I get it."

His lips were pressed together as he focused on her, waiting for her to continue.

"This is serious, Klaus," she scolded and he nodded in agreement, but there was a smirk tugging at his lips, and her eyes formed into a glare.

He sighed in defeat and rolled his eyes at her.

"Just let it go, Caroline. It is what it is and there's nothing you can do."

She turned her head and looked away from him and she felt his stubbed chin against her shoulder. She could only imagine the puppy eyes he'd have on her and she was successful on ignoring it, until he nuzzled her neck and she giggled as it tickled.

"You suck!" she said and turned to her side, facing him. It was obviously very amusing to see her pissed off.

"It's actually one of my specialties." he said and she smacked him playfully on the chest. It wasn't until then she realized he had nothing but a towel on around his waist.

"Shouldn't you get dressed?" she asked in a sly tone and he shook his head.

"Nope. I figured I'd just lie here naked in bed with you while you're too busy being angry at your group of pathetic friends."

She looked at him suspiciously, before she shrugged.

"Fine," she lay back down, facing the ceiling with a huff. She ignored the tingling heat against her skin as he traced feathery kisses up her arm. "It's not going to work."

He raised an eyebrow as he moved up to face her and she tried her hardest to avoid his gaze.

"Really?," he asked skeptically and brushed his lips against hers.

_Not fair!_

She couldn't fight it when he teased her like that. She closed her eyes and gave in, responding to his kiss and a content groan vibrated through his chest. Her hands snaked around his neck as she ran her fingers through his hair, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

Caroline tasted his mouth as her tongue played with his and she felt him lower himself on her, his body pressed against hers.

She didn't even notice the moan it caused her to make, but he definitely did, and he caressed her cheek gently with his fingers.

She felt all her anger and worries wash away with each kiss, and she could have stayed in that position forever. In that moment, there was only them and the world could burn to ashes for all she cared.

He pulled away just an inch to look her in the eyes, his hot breath still making her lips tingle.

"I would be lying if I said that seeing you all flustered and trembling with anger was not the sexiest thing I've seen today." he said quietly with a smirk. Her eyes darkened at his words and she swallowed before she licked her lips.

"What about yesterday?", she asked in a whisper and his eyes flashed with excitement.

"Seeing you last night, when you, like a fearless, goddess tore those wolves apart, limb from limb."

It shouldn't have turned her on the way it did, but when Klaus spoke to her with a voice smoky as fine whiskey, while at the same time being silky, soft like the most expensive honey, how could she not tremble with lust under him?

She swallowed as he leaned in, sucking at the pulse point on her neck and a gasp escaped her lips as she tilted her head back, eyes fluttering shut.

"And the day before that?" she breathed. His teeth scraped against her earlobe and he growled in pleasure of remembering.

"I think you know that one," he said and she let out a soft whimper.

"Tell me."

He smirked against her skin and nibbled at the fine curve of her jaw.

"You were trembling beneath me, screaming with ecstasy as your body was writhing in spasms of pure bliss…"

She pushed him back desperately, tearing off her clothing and he thought he'd go crazy from seeing her crave him so badly.

It only took seconds to strip down completely, but it didn't happen soon enough and she threw herself at him where he sat, and he devoured her mouth, removing the towel from his hips and was happily surprised when she lowered herself on him.

He growled like the beast within and moved his hands to her hips as she threw her head back.

"Bloody hell, Caroline."

She rolled her hips against him, holding onto his shoulders for dear life as he attacked her exposed throat with his mouth. She moaned helplessly as the sweet feeling of sin took over her completely.

He met her moving hips with his thrusts in perfect sync, and Caroline was sure she wouldn't make it through the explosion of feelings that set her every nerve on fire.

Tyler had never managed to turn her on like this, not to the point of it being physically painful, but at the same time oh, so wonderful.

She moaned with every thrust of his hips, and he could almost taste the vibrations as they escaped her throat.

He supported her frame with strong arms as he tilted her back, licking the salty skin of her chest and tasted each of her breasts, watching her writhe from the feeling as he bit down gently.

He pushed her back up against him, her blonde mane whipping around her shoulders in a beautiful mess.

He looked her in the eyes and she gazed back. Her lunar-blue pools were glistening with lust. The sweetest whimpers escaped her parted lips, sending shivers down his spine.

"Drink from me, Caroline." he panted. She looked at him hesitantly for a moment, but she could tell he was serious and she leaned in closer, her fangs growing, and he tilted his head slightly.

"Do the same for me", she whispered before she let her teeth sink into his flesh, and she tasted him. It was a euphoric high that rushed through her, and as she felt him pierce her skin in return she moaned against his flesh. Her head snapped back and he held her pressed tightly against his chest as she came.

"Niklaus!"

He pulled back and gazed at her face as she rode out her release. _Genuine beauty._

He followed her seconds later, moaning her name.

She had such a pure smile on her face and he licked the blood from her healed neck, before he laid her gently on the bed.

"Oh, wow," she panted with a giggle. She was glowing, a true work of art to look at.

He joined her, lying down right next to her, his eyes fixed on her soft features.

"That is one way to put it," he said and she looked at him with so much emotion.

"I'm so glad you didn't give up on me," she said and he shook his head softly.

"I'm quite the stubborn character," he said with a smirk. "And once I've decided what I want, I don't simply _give up_. Especially not with you, sweetheart".

She shook her head at the thought that she had once despised this man and wished him dead.

"I love you." she said. They were such simple words, but they meant the world to him.

"And I love you," he said, teasing her lips with feathery kisses. She giggled as his lips traveled down her neck.

"If you keep doing what you're doing, I'm gonna want you all over again."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You don't say?"

…

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" Rebekah was coming down the stairs with her hands covering her ears and an irritated frown on her face. She entered the livingroom and found Kol, playing some sort of video game. His tongue was stuck out in concentration as he frantically pushed the buttons with his focus on the TV screen.

Rebekah let out a frustrated sigh and sank down next to him on the couch.

"Yes!" he exclaimed as large, red letters covered the screen, spelling the word _VICTORY_. He turned his head to look at her. "What's wrong with you, sister? Did you forget to buy some earplugs yet again?".

She glared at him and groaned with annoyance.

"Two hours now, Kol!" she piped. "Two bloody hours already and they're still going at it."

He snorted at his little sister.

"Oh, come on. It's not like she's the first girl he ever brought in."

Rebekah scrunched up her nose.

"Yeah, but this is different. This isn't a one-night stand, and besides, it's Caroline. She's my… friend." Rebekah told him, hesitating at her final word.

Kol frowned in confusion.

"I thought you didn't have friends." he teased and she smacked him on the back of the head.

"Rebekah, stop hitting Kol." Elijah's voice called from the sitting room across the hall and the female original huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Kol continued with his game and continued their conversation, though his eyes were focused completely on what was happening on the screen.

"Just admit it, 'Bekah, you just wish Salvatore was here doing the same to you."

The idea in itself wasn't bad at all, it was the fact that it was her big brother who said it that made her leave the room.

She decided that Elijah was the better option for company, and headed towards the study.

He was in a chair by the fireplace, a book on his lap and a glass of whiskey in his hand.

She leaned against the archway and looked at him.

"Caroline didn't get a single scratch on your car." she said and while he answered, his focus was still on the book he was reading.

"So it seems."

She tilted her head and looked at him suspiciously.

"You don't trust her." she stated and Elijah raised his head to meet her eyes. Rebekah smirked in triumph and took a few steps closer to him. "You don't believe that she's in love with him, do you?"

Elijah cleared his throat.

"I have no reason to doubt that Niklaus knows what he's doing."

Rebekah shook her head.

"This is not about Nik," she said. "Why can't you just admit to me that you think she's not to be trusted?!"

Elijah closed his eyes and put the book away before he got up. He walked up to his sister and eyed her seriously.

"I simply feel that if someone can go from being a vampire who swore never to give up her humanity into being a merciless killer, tearing predatory animals into shreds in a matter of days is a tad bit odd," he said in a low voice. "And unless you've forgotten, she considered Niklaus an abomination not that long ago".

Rebekah frowned.

"Just like the doppelgänger, and the rest of them flipped." she said.

Elijah turned his back to her and took a few steps towards the fireplace.

"And now they have sided with Silas," he said. "Around the same time that Miss Forbes decided to join us."

Rebekah huffed.

"Caroline didn't know they would do that." Rebekah said, defending her new friend. Elijah sighed and turned around. His face was serious, as always, but up until today, it was obvious his thoughts of Caroline had changed.

"And if she would have to choose between us and them?"

"She would choose Niklaus!"

It was one of the few times in her life that Rebekah had raised her voice to her brother. This seemed to also not go unnoticed by Kol, who suddenly appeared in the archway.

"What's up with you two?!" he asked through gritted teeth, actually considering that Klaus and Caroline might hear them.

Rebekah's eyes were still on Elijah, glaring at him as she spoke.

"Nothing, Kol." she said. "It's just our big brother, acting like a fool."


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow! 141 followers, 70 favs and 106 reviews! Thank you so much guys! :D**

**And a big Thank You to my wonderful beta ladyluck25, you're a lifesaver!**

**As I'm sure you know, I do not own Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

**I was asked to put some more angst into the story, so this chapter is for you, Maiqu ;)**

**The lyrics used are Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park.**

…...

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shed but I'm me  
I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

...

Caroline had never gotten dressed so quickly. After cuddling with Klaus in bed after the wildest, and most wonderful sex she'd ever had, they had heard arguing downstairs and listened in closely.

What she had heard had pierced through her and Elijah's words hurt her more than anything. She had felt Klaus tense, but he hadn't said anything, and now she was running around the room, putting her clothes on while pushing back tears.

"Caroline..." he said softly, pulling his pants up.

"I have to go," she responded quickly and hurried for the door. He grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him, his hands in a tight grasp around her arms.

"Don't listen to him. Whatever it is he thinks he knows- it doesn't matter!"

She couldn't hold back the tears that had been blinding her. Heavy drops rolled down her cheeks and she yanked out of his grip.

"It does to me."

She left the room and slammed the door shut behind her, hurrying down the hall towards the stairs.

"Caroline!"

She ignored Klaus' voice. She needed to get out.

She hurried down the stairs and suddenly Klaus was in front of her. She almost fell at the sudden stop in the middle of the stairs but he steadied her.

"Let me go." she cried and he shook his head, pulling her against his bare chest and she sobbed against his hot skin.

Kol and Rebekah appeared at the foot of the stairs and Rebekah covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, no..."

Caroline couldn't take it. How could she have been so foolish to ever believe that his siblings would trust her? If Klaus hadn't been so madly in love with her, he wouldn't have trusted her either.

She pushed past him, almost knocking him over in the process and ran down the stairs and out the door, into the late afternoon air of New Orleans.

What was she going to do now?

She could hear Klaus yell at his siblings inside the house and she kept walking. She needed to clear her head, to figure out how to get out of this mess.

She searched her pockets and let out a sigh of relief as she found her phone. She zoomed towards the woods and didn't stop until she was sure she couldn't be seen from the mansion.

She wiped away the tears, but fresh ones kept coming and searched through her contact list with shaky hands.

Caroline slid down the tree and onto the muddy ground. Ring after ring went without an answer.

She was just about to throw her phone away into oblivion when she heard him answer.

"Stefan!" she sobbed.

"_Care? What's wrong?"_ she could hear the worry in his voice. _"What happened?"_

She sobbed and fought to get the words out.

"Elijah thinks I'm with _them_." She sobbed and ran her fingers through her blonde locks.

"_With who, Caroline?"_ she could hear her dearest friend slightly panic, probably because he was so far away and couldn't help her. _"What happened? Where's Klaus?"_

Her head was starting to throb from crying, but she couldn't stop. She had been so convinced that as soon as she left Mystic Falls, the pain and drama would be left behind, but that was clearly not the case.

"He's in the house, probably struggling not to dagger his brother," she said and sniffled. "We heard Elijah tell Rebekah that he didn't trust me, that everything that's going on couldn't be a coincidence."

She heard Stefan sigh. She could imagine him tugging at his hair as he tried to think, and he was probably looking at Damon to see if he had an idea, but Damon couldn't give a fuck about Caroline, so he would probably just shrug his shoulders, grab a bottle of Bourbon and leave Stefan alone.

"_Care, you know Klaus wouldn't let anyone hurt you, not even his own brother."_

Caroline could hear voices calling her name, and she knew they were looking for her.

"Will you be here soon?" she asked in a small voice.

"_In a couple of days, I promise."_

Caroline nodded.

"Okay..."

"_You should go back to the house, wherever you are,"_ Stefan said. _"It's not a safe place to be and the sun will set soon"._

Again she nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Stefan?"

"_Yeah, Care?"_

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before she continued.

"Tell my mom I'm alright."

She ended the call and leaned back against the tree. Why did she always, somehow, mess things up?

"Caroline!"

She heard footsteps approach her, and she knew it was one of the Mikaelsons. She wondered what Klaus had threatened them with to make them come look for her.

"Caro'!" Rebekah kneeled in front of her and looked at her with worry and guilt written all over her face. "I'm so sorry you heard all that. Please, don't let him get to you, he doesn't trust anyone".

Caroline shook her head.

"He thinks this is only a game to me, that I'm only using Klaus to get the cure!" she stood up and Rebekah followed, looking at the baby vampire with concern.

"He's a bloody idiot," she said, not sure what to do.

Caroline couldn't look at her. She knew Rebekah had stood up for her to Elijah, and she was thankful, but in that moment, she was beyond hurt that Elijah would think so low of her. In all honesty, she felt as if she had nothing left. They respected their older brother, and in the end they'd listen to him, she was sure.

"_I could let you die, if that's what you want. If you truly believe your existence has no meaning," _Klaus had said to her, and had she known what she knew now, her answer might have been different.

Of course, Elena had already done the ultimate attempt at this herself, and Caroline wasn't a copycat, so she let her ring remain on her finger, but just the thought of it made her throat thick and sore with pointless sorrow, and she broke down again, shaking her head.

"He should've let me die." It came out as barely a whisper and Rebekah semmed to struggle, trying to find the right words to say.

"It will be alright, Caroline."

"What am I going to do?" Caroline sobbed and Rebekah hesitantly pulled her into her embrace. "I love your brother. I love Niklaus."

Rebekah had never heard the baby vampire say his full name before, and it was weird, but nice to hear her say it.

Her arms wrapped tighter around Caroline and through the trees, Rebekah spotted her siblings. For the first time in a very long while, Elijah had a look of shame in his eyes, and he turned his face away from her.

"I know you do," she said to Caroline and smiled toward Klaus who approached them slowly.

Caroline could sense him, and turned around as Rebekah let her go. She reached out to stroke his cheek. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she would never be anything less than a goddess in his eyes.

She gave him a light kiss on the lips, before she walked past him, past Kol, and towards Elijah.

"How can I prove to you that I love your brother?" she asked in a firm voice. Elijah looked at her. Brown eyes meeting blue. Klaus went to stop her, but Rebekah grabbed him by the arm. She knew it was important for Caroline to gain Elijah's trust.

"I'm not sure," Elijah replied with a shrug. "Can you?"

Caroline blinked a few times, as she slowly moved her arms at her sides, holding them out, fully exposed.

"I'd die for him," she said. "If that what it takes, then go ahead."

Klaus yanked out of his sister's grip and walked in between Caroline and his brother, his jaw clenched.

"Enough!" he growled, his focus on Elijah. Caroline let her arms fall as she watched him. "It won't matter what you think, brother. We shared our blood." This seemed to be a shock, and something of great meaning to them, which Caroline didn't understand. All she felt was embarrassed that he told them and she felt her face burn with a blush.

Elijah stared at Klaus in disbelief.

"She's your _mate_?!"

Caroline was very confused and glanced over at Kol and Rebekah for some kind of sign as to what was going on. At first Rebekah looked shocked, as if she thought Caroline knew what this meant, but when Caroline persisted with her lost expression Rebekah mouthed the word _'later'_.

Elijah seemed a little distressed and paced back and forth, running his hand through his hair, before he stepped closer to Klaus, pointing angrily at his face and Caroline instinctively took a step closer just in case.

"You're losing it, Niklaus!" he said. "It's only been a few days and you make her your _mate_?!"

Klaus gritted his teeth and gave his older brother a serious, piercing look, and then his features turned into a mocking grin.

"Always and forever."

He turned towards Caroline, his composure still on edge, but his blue eyes caring, glittering in the setting sun. He held his hand out towards her without a word and she slowly walked up to him and took it, entwining their fingers as he led her back to the house.

Elijah let out a deep sigh in defeat and Kol looked between him and Rebekah with confusion written all over his face.

"I don't know about you, but I need a drink."

...

After Klaus had made sure Caroline was alright, asking her again and again, she had finally been able to convince him, calming him in the process.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Yes, 'Bekah?" Klaus asked out loud and the door opened. The female original had nothing but a gold bikini on, and her eyes covered with her hand. Caroline let out a giggle at the sight.

Rebekah peeked through her fingers, before removing her hand.

"You can't really blame me," she said. "Can't be too sure what you're up to in here."

Caroline bit her lip as her cheeks turned crimson.

"How can I help you, sister dearest?" Klaus mocked far too sweetly and Rebekah placed a hand on her hip.

"Actually, I'd like to borrow your _mate_," she said and looked at Caroline. "I suppose you brought a bathing suit?"

Caroline nodded and Rebekah smiled, motioning for her to come, before she turned her back to the room. Caroline glanced over at Klaus, who shrugged and rolled his eyes, and the baby vampire got off the bed and rummaged through her bag, before finding her bikini. She slipped out of her clothes and changed into it, feeling Klaus' gaze burn on her skin. She smirked at him as she finished tying the knot of her top behind her neck and twirled.

Caroline always looked amazing, but the tiny, animal printed garment she had just put on turned her into a true tigress and he smiled in approval.

"I will be waiting right here, love," he teased. "Once you girls are done."

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she turned around and grabbed Caroline by the hand, pulling her along.

"What have you planned now?" Caroline asked and Rebekah just smirked at her over her shoulder.

They went down to the first floor and towards the downstairs bathroom.

"_We_ are going to spend some time together, chit-chatting and what not," Rebekah said and opened the door. Caroline hadn't seen the bathroom from the inside, but she was happily surprised to find a massive tub in the corner that was filled with bubbles.

It was the same, luxurious standard as the rest of the house, bright and clean with dark, wooden details and gold-plated taps.

Rebekah stepped into the tub and pulled Caroline with her, bubbles and foam floating through the air as they stepped into the hot water. She reached down the side of the tub and grabbed a bottle of Champagne from the floor, a suggesting look on her face. Caroline just laughed and shook her head with surprise. The blonde original opened it with a 'pop' and took a sip straight from the bottle, before handing it to Caroline, who happily accepted.

"Now, I believe we have some things to talk about regarding your new _status_."

Caroline took a sip of the bubbly wine and frowned.

"Yes, please explain what's up with that."

Rebekah sighed and licked her lips.

"Right, I really don't want any details, but you drank from him during... you know." Rebekah began and Caroline nodded, a blush forming on her face. "And he drank from you?" Again Caroline nodded.

"And?" the baby vampire asked expectantly. Rebekah took the bottle from her and took a gulp of the Champagne, before she continued.

"Blood-sharing is the most intimate act between two supernatural beings," she explained. "Telling someone you'll give them your heart and soul is one thing, this is the next step." So far Caroline was following. Rebekah continued. "For vampires it won't affect nature, nothing happens, it's just a sign of giving all of you to another. However, for werewolves, the sharing of blood is so much more, a permanent stamp, if you will." This made Caroline curious, and a little scared. Rebekah sighed and looked her in the eyes. "Nik has basically signed a contract with nature, claiming you as his mate- the alpha female."

Caroline was letting it sink in slowly, but she still wasn't sure she got the whole thing completely.

"So... how will this affect me?"

Rebekah looked at her as if she was a lost cause and raised an eyebrow.

"Right...How do I put this in the simplest way..." she mumbled. "Imagine a tattoo across your forehead saying 'Property of Niklaus Mikaelson', along with a permanent engagement ring stuck on your finger."

A range of emotions played out on the baby vampires face, before her mouth formed into a bright, but shocked grin.

"We're engaged?!"

Rebekah clicked her tongue.

"Yeah, that's all you got from what I just said..."

Caroline didn't know how to react to this. It was a complete shock. She felt so many things all at once; joy, insecurity, adoration, fright... She had to ask again.

"So, if I got this right," she began. "To other werewolves, we're engaged, as in, forever?"

Rebekah winked at her and reached for the bottle again.

"Now you've got it," she said and brought it to her lips, gulping down, then shoving it towards the baby vampire. "But since Nik is the most dangerous supernatural being on the planet, when people find out, vampire or werewolf, they won't dare to touch you, and I'm pretty sure some witches out there would avoid standing in your way aswell."

Caroline shook her head as it sank in.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me."

Rebekah leaned back against the edge of the tub.

"Yeah, that is a surprise," she said. "However, he might want to save it for the real deal."

She held up her left hand and twitched her ring finger.

Caroline hadn't gotten to think that far yet. It had only been a few weeks since she even showed Klaus any kind of affection.

"So... what now?" she asked and Rebekah shrugged.

"Drink, savor this testosterone-free moment."

Caroline had never imagined she'd bond so well with Rebekah, but she was happy to have one female friend in this world. The girls were very similar, really and wasted an hour talking and laughing in that tub.

Once they decided to head for bed, Caroline really longing to sleep in a bed for the night, they walked back upstairs and went their separate ways.

Klaus was sitting in bed with his back against the headboard, a sketchbook in his lap and a pen in his hand. If you wanted to see the most feared creature on earth look completely serene and calm, you should watch him draw.

Caroline closed the door silently behind her and smiled at him as she made her way to the bag on her floor to find some clothes to sleep in.

"You're more than welcome to use the wardrobe, love," Klaus said without looking up from his work. "Or we could get you your own tomorrow."

Caroline sighed.

"Thank you, mister big spender, but I'm fine with having my stuff this way," she said, smirking at him, but he didn't find it funny in the least.

"I want you to feel at home, Caroline," he said, looking at her. "How are you supposed to do that while living out of a bag?"

Caroline changed into the gray cotton shorts she found at the bottom, and a pink sports tank.

"Living out of a bag is the least of my worries on that department," she said and crawled into bed. Klaus sighed and put his sketchbook and pen away, his eyes on her.

"Elijah won't touch you," he said in an attempt to comfort her. Caroline nodded slowly.

"Yeah, Rebekah filled me in on the whole 'mate' thing." She said with a smile. "But the thing is I really want him to like me. He's, like, almost my brother in-law."

Klaus chuckled.

"Sounds promising." he said and gave her a dimpled smile. Caroline bit her lip.

"Let's just take one day at a time," she said. "Or your brother will end up daggering himself."

They shared a laugh and then a moment of silence. Caroline scooted closer and rested her head against his chest.

"So I'm the alpha-female now, huh?" she said in an almost triumphant tone. Klaus let out a hum of agreement. "And with that, I suppose there are duties, right?"

She looked him in the eyes, genuinely interested, but she could see a frown flash by on his face.

"That depends what you mean by 'duties'," he said and Caroline sighed as she thought about it.

"I don't know, I guess accompany you and stand by your side, looking dangerous and pretty and politely talk to scary people."

The hybrid laughed and shook his head, before his eyes went serious, though his face seemed completely relaxed.

"First of all, love, you're dangerous and pretty even without me," he said with a wink, "Secondly, you want to make sure they _know_ you're just acting polite and that the real you could tear them apart before they even have a chance to beg for mercy." He smirked as he said that, the mere thought of it lighting a fire inside him.

Caroline looked a little insecure.

"What if I do it wrong?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Don't worry, love. Just be you and no matter the situation, stay close to me."

She almost felt guilty for being proud of this new status. It would give her the oppurtunity to test her acting skills, and maybe impress Elijah in the process.

"While we're at it," he added. "We will have a visitor tomorrow, a dear friend of mine. I'm sure you saw him at the riverbank." _The stranger_. Caroline nodded. "You are welcome to attend our little meeting, if you like."

She hesitated, feeling nervous, but Klaus did say he was a dear friend of his, and it would be a safe and easy start for her to get into this new role of being the Alpha-female.

She nodded and placed a light kiss on his lips, before she snuggled close and he turned the lights off.

"Niklaus?"

Oh, the shivers that shot through him, hearing her say his full name.

"Yes, love?"

Caroline frowned in thought through the darkness.

"How will I explain all this to my mom?".

Through out the night all she could think about was how she deeply wanted to prove to Elijah that she loved Klaus, and cared for his family.

She made up a plan in her mind that she hoped would work and nuzzled closer to the hybrid next to her, falling asleep to the calm echo of his beating heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**First of all I want to thank my wonderful beta, ladyluck25 :)**

**And to all my readers, thank you, your reviews and favs and following****s**** make my day.**

**A****ren't you excited for tonight's episode of TVD?! :D**

**Speaking of The Vampire Diaries, I do not own anything. If we are to be picky I do own all the characters you don't recognize ;)**

**The lyrics are In my Life by The Rasmus.**

**Here's chapter 13 and I really hope you'll like it!**

…

_Feel the heat below my feet  
I have to go, no time to sleep  
Can't believe the things you say  
I turn my head and walk away  
You make me sick - you make me nervous_

Times had gone when you would say  
This is the one and seize the day  
Times had gone for honesty  
My victory is _your__ defeat  
Can't you see you've been mistaken_

…...

The next morning was a little strange. The air was thick with tension between Elijah and Caroline as they gathered for breakfast, but she held her head high and wasn't going to let him break her. She knew she was right, and that he was just desperate to finish the puzzle of the whole drama that was going on.

They ate in silence and Caroline couldn't help herself from glancing towards the oldest of the Mikaelson brothers once in a while.

Elijah always looked stern and proper, like some classy, uptight professor, but this day it was like he was muttering to himself in his own mind. It was his way of being pissed at the situation.

They were shaken from the silence as Caroline's's phone suddenly rang and she rolled her eyes. It wouldn't surprise her if 'Mister Classy' over there would tell her to not bring her phone to the table, but he said nothing as she reached for it in her pocket.

"Great." she muttered to herself. Who would be calling her this early? She looked down at the screen and felt the color drain from her face.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked in concern and she stared at him.

"It's Bonnie," she said, her eyes glancing towards the others. "What should I do?!"

"Why don't you answer. She used to be your friend, after all." Elijah said without any emotion in his voice. Caroline swallowed and accepted the call, slowly moving the phone to her ear.

"Hello" She said in her normal voice while glaring at Elijah.

"Wow, I'm surprised you actually picked up after what I've been told you're up to."

Bonnie sounded pissed. The baby vampire sighed.

"I'm surprised you're actually calling," she snapped back at the witch, her eyes falling from the originals face.

"I was told about the incident outside the Grill," Bonnie said. "Since I can't remember even being there, and Elena was kind enough to fill me in on the rest…"

Caroline clenched her jaw. Of course it was _Elena_.

"Oh, really? Well I've also been informed of some interesting news about you and the others."

"Stop playing games, Caroline!" Bonnie said angrily. "They told me you left with Klaus, are you out of your frickin' mind?!"

Caroline let out a snort and shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing by the movement.

"What I do is none of your business, Bonnie!" she said in her sweetest voice. She could hear Bonnie sighed with irritation.

"What the hell has happened to you, Care? You leave us behind in the middle of a war against Silas, and with _Klaus_?!"

Caroline calmly took a sip of her coffee and leaned back in her chair.

"You sound tense, Bonnie," she said, a mean smirk forming on her face. Her eyes fell upon Kol who was watching her, listening to the conversation with great interest. "I'm sure that Kol here could help release some of it for you."

Rebekah looked both shocked, and a little disgusted at this, but Kol winked at Caroline, motioning to her with his fingers to bring it on.

"So you are with them," Bonnie said with a gasp. "How could you?! After everything we've been through, you run away with our enemies?!"

"I thought you were smart, Bonnie," Caroline said, her eyes flashing with deep, dark determination. "but clearly you can't see what's going on here."

"Why don't you fill me in then?", Bonnie snapped. Caroline remained calm as she did what she was asked to do.

"I left my enemies in Mystic Falls."

She could hear Bonnie's heavy breathing and actually enjoyed knowing how angry the witch was.

"We're going to get the cure, Caroline," she threatened. "We will kill the originals in the process and I won't care if you stand in our way."

Caroline clicked her tongue nonchalantly.

"Wonderful," she said. "Bring it on!"

She ended the call and threw her phone on the table, her eyes on Elijah's stunned face.

"That was amazing!" Rebekah said with a grin, and Caroline's eyes lingered on the oldest brother for a moment, before she smiled at the female original and they high-fived across the table.

Klaus had a triumphant smile on his face as he tilted his head, looking at his big brother, and while it went against Elijah's principles to admit defeat, he cleared his throat.

"Miss Forbes, I believe I owe you an apology." he said and got up from his seat. Caroline hesitated for a moment, before she stood and walked towards him.

She could tell how uncomfortable it was for him to do this, and just the fact that he would go through it meant a lot to her.

"You were saying?" she teased and he sighed.

"I may have jumped to conclusions about you, and for that I apologize." She nodded a thank you and he reached his hand towards her. "Welcome to the family, Caroline."

The baby vampire couldn't hold back a grin.

"Oh, no, I so deserve a hug after all this," she said and opened her embrace. "Come on, Elijah."

He looked at her as if she was crazy, but when he figured she wouldn't give up so easily, he rolled his eyes and let her pull him towards her in a warm embrace.

The youngest brother nodded with an impressed expression and raised his eyebrows at Klaus.

"She's pretty fierce."

…

Caroline was surprised at how bold she had been towards Bonnie, but because she hadn't hidden behind a mask anymore, like when they were friends, she felt good about it.

The past few days in the originals' company had made her stronger and she dared to speak her mind, even if she didn't have anything nice to say.

She had left the sparkly, shallow cheerleader behind her to let herself become the woman she should've been, had she not been a vampire.

The phone call had after all proved her worthy of being considered equal to the Mikaelsons, something she never thought would be possible.

Rebekah was ecstatic that Caroline had buffed up a bit and was on her way to becoming more like her, even thought she didn't tell her.

Elijah and Klaus had both been silent about it, but it had been evident that Elijah was relieved he had been wrong and that Klaus was really proud of her, and admired her courage to leave her past life behind and focus on her own happiness.

Then there was Kol, who couldn't stop talking about how badass she would become if things kept going in that direction.

The reason to why it affected him so was probably, in Caroline's mind, due to the fact that he had been locked up, daggered in a box for quite a while, and had only seen the event planning, sweet, bubbly Caroline before she had joined them.

"How do you think they'll react to the _new_ you?" Kol asked as he, Rebekah and Caroline were taking a walk in the glistening sunlight, while Elijah and Klaus were discussing something "business" again. Caroline snorted.

"There is no _new_ me. This _is_ me, I've just never dared to be different. I did everything to be like the typical high school girl so I'd fit in" Caroline said. "And believe me, they wouldn't notice. See, I was that girl everyone expected to be there for them whenever they needed to bawl their eyes out or complain about some guy or to help them with whatever they were too lazy to do themselves."

Rebekah huffed.

"They're all bitches." She said. "Just wait, Caro', one day they will be at your feet, begging for mercy."

Kol shook his head.

"Where were _you_ all this time?"

He looked at Caroline the way Stefan had done when she had managed to control her blood lust, a mixture of pride and admiration. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Apparently with the wrong people, though I'm pretty sure my mom would disagree. If she only knew what I had done these past few days, she'd have a heart attack."

Rebekah smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, her eyes falling upon the baby vampire as they walked. "After joining the infamous Mikaelson family, you ended up in NOLA, where you drove a two million dollar car, spent a few thousand dollars on lingerie and shoes, then you confessed your love for the original hybrid and shared his bed, and during a supernatural storm at full moon you decided to run out in the middle of the night, unable to control your instincts, chased by wolves that you shortly after slaughtered with your bare hands. Then you cuddled the transformed original hybrid the size of a grizzly bear before you became his mate, dared the oldest of the original brothers to kill you so you could prove your love for the hybrid, then basically told a Bennett witch to go fuck herself, and now we're halfway through the week."

Rebekah seemed really pleased at her speech.

Caroline shook her head, laughing at the entire thing.

"I think I'll just tell her I've been enjoying the nice weather and took a trip to the city with the girl she said didn't _look_ so dangerous."

Kol laughed mockingly at his sister. Rebekah just clenched her jaw and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Looks can be deceiving." She said in a threatening tone, but her brother just kept laughing.

"And now I'm reminded why I told her Klaus had a good reason to keep you daggered in a box." Caroline told him. He tilted his head and gave her a pleading look.

"Oh, come on, Caroline," he said. "You don't mean that, you know you like me."

Caroline rolled her eyes, but put her arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah," she said honestly. "I love children."

It was Rebekah's turn to laugh at her brother and let out a squeal as he lunged at her. She fled and he followed.

"It's not fair, I'm wearing heels!" she yelped and Caroline watched them with a smile, as Kol caught his sister from behind and lifted her from the ground, spinning her around.

"Don't you laugh at me." he chuckled. Rebekah laughed and kicked her legs, begging him to let her down.

In that moment they were just like any family, a side so few must've seen and Caroline figured this family, her family, was the perfect example of a beautiful disaster.

She saw Kol whisper something to Rebekah, and the girl nodded, and Caroline was shaken out of her thoughts as the two originals came running towards her, and the game was on. Caroline ran, feeling the wind against her face for the first time in so long and caught herself laughing with joy as she tried to outrun the siblings.

"Seriously?!" she yelled, glancing back at them. "Two against one!"

Kol quickly caught her and they fell down in the grass, Rebekah following soon after, and they just laid there, a laughing mess, as feathery pollen swirled in the air around them.

Caroline turned her head as the wonderful feeling of laughter bubbled in her chest. It wasn't until then she noticed that Rebekah actually had green eyes, not blue, and that Kol was so much more than just their annoying brother.

It slowly dawned upon her, that she had never felt such pure happiness. Being a vampire wasn't all bad.

"We should probably go and get ready for when that bloke comes over." Rebekah said and heaved herself up from the ground, followed by Kol, who offered Caroline his hand and helped her to her feet.

Klaus and Elijah watched the scene from the porch. The hybrid smiling as he leaned against one of the pillars.

"I see it now." Elijah said and turned his head to look at his little brother. Klaus did the same.

"See what?" he asked and Elijah gave him one of his rare smiles.

"Why you love her," Elijah replied and turned his focus back out towards the younger ones having fun. "She brings light back into this family. She gives our sister a sense of purpose, and just the simple fact that she willingly spends some time with Kol is almost worth applauding."

Klaus let out a soft chuckle and nodded.

"Yes, she definitely is something else."

Elijah moved towards his brother and patted his shoulder.

"You deserve it all, Niklaus." He said honestly. "Put the past behind you and cherish each moment." Klaus eyed his brother as Elijah spoke. "You've waited ten centuries for this."

Klaus had received his brother's blessing.

...

The stranger, Klaus' friend, would arrive at the house in about half an hour, and Caroline was getting ready for her first 'official appearance' as Klaus' mate, and she was beyond nervous. Klaus had explained to her that it was extremely rare for a vampire to be chosen as mate, and that she should be prepared that people might ask questions.

However, the man that she was about to meet for the first time was a vampire who stood by Klaus' decisions no matter what, and she should expect nothing but support from him.

Since this wasn't going to be some posh event, but simply a visit from a friend, she didn't have to plan what to wear, and therefore settled for her new pair of black, waxed jeans and a pleaded, plum top along with her new pair of heels and her leather jacket. She let her hair hang in loose curls and did her make up as usual.

Kol sneaked in without her hearing him and leaned against the doorframe.

"Well, well, look at you," he said with a whistle. She rolled her eyes at him through the mirror as she applied some lip gloss.

"You think this guy will respect me as Klaus' mate?" she asked, still not used to speaking about her new status. Kol entered the room and she turned to look face him. He scanned her from top to bottom.

"Very vampy," he said while nodding. "And it's not like he'll have a say in the matter."

She sighed and looked herself in the mirror again.

"Is it too vampy?", she asked with concern and Kol chuckled, placing his hands on her shoulders from behind.

"You look like part of the family." he assured her. "Now, come on, he got here a little early."

There was no turning back now.

Caroline followed Klaus' youngest brother down the stairs and into the sitting room where she heard them talking.

"Ah, there you are, Caroline." Klaus said and got up from his seat, making his way towards her. The stranger was sitting in the chair furthest away from the fireplace and he turned his head to look at her, and he too got up. Klaus placed a soft kiss on her cheek before he continued. "Caroline, this is my dear friend Marcel." He looked towards the man who approached them. "Marcel, this is Caroline."

The man was muscular with broad shoulders and dark eyes. He bowed his head slightly towards her, before he gripped her fingers gently and brought her hand to his mouth, barely touching her knuckles with his lips before he let it go.

"It's an honor." he said in a deep voice. "You're even more beautiful in the light of day."

She was not used to this kind of treatment, and she wasn't sure what to do. Klaus had his hand on her lower back and it gave her some comfort.

"Thank you." she said. "Forgive me for not introducing myself the other night, but as you might understand, I had business to attend to." she said, referring to the attack from the wolf packs.

She could do this. She had attended enough formal gatherings in Mystic Falls to know how to be a lady.

"So I noticed," Marcel said. "I've actually never seen anything like it. I can see why Klaus fell for you."

They had dinner a while later, and Marcel seemed to be very interested in finding out more about Caroline, weather it was because he wanted to get to know her or because he was suspicious, she didn't know.

"Klaus tells me you don't feed from the vain," he said and sipped on his wine. Caroline wasn't sure what to say. She hadn't even talked to Klaus about it yet.

It was as if Klaus could sense that she was uncomfortable, and he spoke for her.

"Caroline has a certain respect for humans," he told Marcel. "Something I can't help but to admire. I'm far too greedy to settle for blood bags for an eternity."

She appreciated how he made it sound like such a positive thing that she went against her nature.

She smiled softly.

"Please, tell me, Caroline," Marcel asked. "How did you manage to make this heartless beast yours?" he teased. She narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"That is a secret, four letter word," she said. "But I'm sure you're not here to find out all about me. There will be time for that when our current problem is out of our way."

Dinner went on and while Rebekah looked bored, the men were discussing the recent news about Silas' plan to destroy the originals and get the cure for himself using this witch called Katonda.

Apparently, Marcel knew a lot of vampires who would be honored to join them, in case it was needed and it was decided that he would contact the ones he could trust with the details.

They talked old memories, and Caroline listened to their stories. She was amazed by everything they'd seen and done, the people they had met through out history and she wondered if her future would be similar to what they were telling her.

She found out they all had their special hobbies. She knew of Klaus' being an amazing artist, of course, but she was surprised to find out that Elijah apparently was just as amazing at the piano, Rebekah had in the past created beautiful embroideries and Kol had been able to tame the wildest of animals.

Marcel turned to her.

"And you, Caroline? Do you have any hidden talents?"

She licked her lips and felt a bit embarrassed. She would never be able to compare with them.

"I wouldn't push as far as to call myself talented," she said. "But I like to sing."

Marcel grinned at this.

"It's too bad you don't have a piano, Elijah.", he said "You could've performed for us."

Caroline silently thanked them for _not _having a piano in the house.

She shook her head and gave him a nervous smile.

"Oh, no. I'm not that good." She said, but she didn't want to sound rude towards him, which is why she added, "Maybe another time."

Marcel nodded, accepting her decision, before a vicious smirk formed on his lips.

"Klaus, my mentor, my savior, my sire," he said with a new kind of power in his voice and Klaus straightened a bit at this, preparing for something Caroline had yet to know. "Some old friends have put together a little something in the city, to welcome you home."

Klaus smirked, his eyes dark with terror.

"How exciting," he said, his voice sounding raw and smoky.

Caroline felt a shiver run down her spine as a small part of her told her it was time to run, that this night would probably have that moment she had talked to Rebekah about. That moment when she truly feared Klaus and would be left somewhere, dying from a werewolf bite, possibly even his bite, and slowly die as her lungs would fill with blood and her every muscle would burn from the inside out. Then, he'd save her, and she would forgive him and let the evil spiral continue.

Despite those thoughts, she remained in her seat and let the other parts of her mind take over. She was curious about what was planned for them in the city.

"I love surprises." she said and sipped on her red wine, her eyes sparkling with a new emotion as the glass left her lips and they turned into a smirk. She had never felt that emotion before, and it should've scared her, but in a strange way, it did the opposite.

It was a yearning to see mayhem, now that she would be looking at it from the other side.

Those thoughts did surprise her a little, but if she wanted to leave the old Caroline behind, she would have to accept those feelings and go along with them.

Marcel's eyes flashed with malice.

"You're about to see the true soul of the night 'round here."

...

The city bathed in a red, glow against the black sky as little lights surrounded every building and large, neon signs every shop. Inside one of the buildings someone played an old record of Zydeco music, and the volume was so low that a human wouldn't have heard it from the outside, but it added to the feel of the place for Caroline.

The Mikaelsons followed Marcel down the street. Every door was locked and every window closed, and Caroline figured the humans knew of the dangers out in the dark.

"Remember what I said," Klaus whispered to her. "Always stay close to me."

She nodded, feeling a nervous flutter in her stomach.

"What do I do?" she asked, also in a whisper.

They stopped and he leaned in closer. She could feel his hot breath against her skin, electrifying her every nerve.

"You bow to no one." he said and sucked at her pulse point, the most sensitive spot on her body, and she knew it was a test.

Though a slight twitch in her eyelashes let him know the effect his action had on her, she remained silent, her eyes focused straight ahead, and while he could feel her heart race, her composure was calm.

She never let him down. She was his queen and he knew she would soon be a powerful, dangerous predator. He would just have to give her time and support.

He pulled away and she could see he was pleased with her, and she smirked as her eyebrow rose.

"You'll pay for that one later." she said and went after the others, slowly swaying her hips and her head held high.

He watched her for a moment as she walked away from him, and he knew she was truly something else. Her new darkness was interesting, but the way she still managed to shine with light was just mesmerizing.

He followed her and the others down the street. He had missed the air of this place.

The sound of jazz music in the distance was the ultimate sign of being back home, and to be there with Caroline- his mate and companion for eternity, gave him a feeling of warm contentment.

There, down the street was the Maple Leaf bar, and it was alive, even though the people inside it were not.

A crowd waited outside, talking, laughing, drinking... But as they approached, the crowd stopped and turned towards them.

Marcel held his arms out to greet the crowd.

"The man is back, ladies and gentlemen." he told them with excitement and most of the people, all vampires, bowed lightly as she and the Mikaelsons came to stand next to Marcel.

This was something she had not expected, but she did not let it show.

"Well I am up for a treat." Marcel announced and turned to the Mikaelsons. "How about you? It's on the house."

Caroline hoped that Klaus wouldn't compel some innocent teenager and feed from them. He knew it would disappoint her and she didn't want to be angry with him when they'd just gotten there.

A group of women stepped out of the dark, obviously prostitutes, and they seemed in awe of the hybrid.

Caroline began to understand that even if Marcel was the one running this town, he owed it all to Klaus and that the hybrid was well respected by the nightly creatures. This would be the ultimate challenge for her. She could _not_ let him down here.

"Now, Caroline?" Marcel turned to her and she said nothing, just gave him a questioning look. "These girls offer themselves willingly. They enjoy being fed from."

She looked at the girls suspiciously. So they sold their bodies by day, and their blood by night? "Would it still be against your principals?"

It was not something she had expected, and the whole situation was a bit strange to her. She felt everyone's eyes on her, and she didn't respond to Marcel. Instead she took a few steps closer to the girl in the middle. She was probably in her twenties, her dark skin and golden earrings were glowing in the light from the building and her hair was similar to black velvet.

Caroline eyed her with suspicion. The girl didn't seem afraid in the least.

The baby vampire dilated her pupils as she compelled the girl.

"What's your name?" Caroline asked. The girl looked at her with eyes that reminded her of onyx marbles.

"My name is Keisha." she responded and Caroline tilted her head.

"Alright, Keisha," she said in a low voice. "Is this true? That you would offer me your blood willingly?"

She felt excited asking about it, and even more so when the girl nodded.

"Yes."

Caroline turned her head and gave Klaus and Marcel a dark look, her eyes glistening with excitement before they turned red, her fangs exposed within a second and she buried them in the delicate flesh of the girl's shoulder.

It was the biggest turn-on for Klaus yet, to watch his beloved Caroline drink from the vein.

The girl whimpered, but more from enjoyment that anything and Caroline let her go, licking the blood off her sharp teeth as she felt the euphoria of warm, fresh blood create a high she hadn't felt in so long.

Marcel seemed impressed with her, and let out a dark, powerful laugh.

"She's a stunning beauty," he told Klaus in front of everyone. Caroline blinked slowly and her face had returned to normal. "Definitely worthy of her title as your Alpha mate."

The group of vampires around them let out a silent gasp, and the girl, Keisha, bowed.

"I'm honored, my lady." she said and Caroline panicked slightly, though she didn't show it. She had known this was important to werewolves, but she had gotten the impression that it wouldn't be such a big deal to vampires.

Then again, Klaus was a hybrid and probably considered the Prince of Darkness or something around here.

Keeping her posture confident, she let her eyes fall upon Klaus, who gave her a dimpled smirk. He looked proud, his eyes filled with admiration for her, and she felt more confident already.

She was reminded of dancing with him at her prom as the music from the bar filled her senses. She smirked at the memory.

"I am well aware." Klaus replied to Marcel and offered Caroline his hand. She took it without hesitation and they made their way towards the bar, for the first time as Alpha-mates to the world.

**Tell me what you think, I love reviews ^^ and I also have a question for you guys. Without saying it will happen, if Caroline was to sing, accompanied by Elijah, what song would she choose?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A big thank you to my beta, the one and only ladyluck 25 :) and to all of you guys for enjoying this story!**

**I sadly still don't own Vampire Diaries or The Originals. If I did, episode 4x20 wouldn't have happened... just saying! **

**Lyrics used are Freak Like Me by Halestorm.**

**Here's chapter 14.**

...

_So shout if you're a freak like me,  
You were born to burn,  
This is no disease you don't need a cure!  
It's our time now to come out!  
If you're a freak like me!_

_So shout if you're a freak like me,  
Don't apologize,  
They can't hold you down,  
You were born to rise!  
It's our time now to come out!_

…

It seemed they didn't need an introduction when they entered the bar. Heads turned as they walked in, but no words were spoken as Klaus pulled out one of the seats by the bar for Caroline and she gave him a sweet smile. She sat down and Rebekah took the seat to her right.

"How am I doing?" Caroline asked her in a whisper and Rebekah gave her a genuine smile.

"You're doing wonderful, don't worry about it. Nik wouldn't put you in an uncomfortable situation."

She wanted to say that she was in an uncomfortable situation with everyone there treating her like a princess, but she didn't have to. "I know exactly what you need!" Rebekah continued and waved for the bartender to come over and ordered two Hurricanes, whatever sort of drink that was, but Caroline could only guess it was strong.

The drinks were soon in front of them, bright red in tall glasses and smelling sweet. Klaus took the seat to Caroline's left and smirked at the two girls.

"Might want to sip that slowly, love." he said as Caroline tried her drink and was overwhelmed by how sweet it was, but she had always had a sweet tooth, and didn't really mind it.

Rebekah told her about how the city had changed since they'd lived there, and how the bars and clubs had always been a meeting point for vampires, and humans willing to offer their blood.

This bar, however, was new and the originals hadn't been there before, but it was classier than the ones they had visited in the past. It was a place for dancing, and music. Not at all like they used to be, filthy and with all too trusting whores.

They noticed people were whispering about them, mostly about Caroline and it was obvious that some of them was unaware of her new status, or maybe they thought they couldn't be heard.

Klaus was deep in conversation with Marcel and two other men, and as Caroline and Rebekah listened to the whispering, she twirled her straw nervously.

A tall, slender man with combed blonde hair and dark eyes, obviously a vampire, approached them and Rebekah straightened up.

"So this is where they hid the treasure." he said with a smirk while chewing peppermint gum. Just the fact that Caroline was bothered by the smell let her know he was too close, even if he was a good three feet away.

"It is not yours to find." Rebekah told him and he let out an almost offended chuckle and leaned in between them.

"Come on ladies, take me for a spin."

Caroline rolled her eyes and glanced at Rebekah before she turned to look at him.

"I don't think so." she said and he eyed her up and down.

"Such a fragile, little flower." he said, shaking his head and he reached out and stroke her cheek. She grabbed his wrist, her eyes flashing red.

"Don't touch me!"

The vampire was pulled away from her, Klaus' face barely an inch from his and the hybrid clenched his jaw, his body tense with anger.

"I believe they just told you no." Klaus said and the vampire held his hands up to surrender and let out a nervous laugh that was quickly silenced as Klaus grabbed him by the throat and the vampire made a choking sound. "How dare you touch her!"

The entire crowd had turned to watch the scene and the live band had stopped playing. Marcel leaned against the counter and watched with a humored expression, casually sipping his drink.

"I'm surprised I was the first to ask her for a dance." the vampire choked out and Klaus tilted his head as the whites of his eyes turned red, framing dangerous, yellow orbs and he flashed his fangs.

"We better take this outside, mate."

Klaus threw him out the glass door and pieces of it flew everywhere as the crowd inside gasped. Klaus walked out of there calmly and Caroline quickly followed, with Rebekah in tow.

The vampire was on the ground, laughing as he tried to pull himself up. Klaus stopped next to him, his coat swaying in the wind and with a cold expression he moved his boot to the blonde head, pushing him so he was facing upward instead of to the side.

The vampire swallowed.

"You have ten seconds to apologize to my lady," Klaus said calmly and the girls were just staring at the scene. The vampire yelped.

"I-I didn't know she was yours, I swear!"

Klaus rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Now that's definitely a problem," he said and pushed his boot against the vampire's cheek, the sound of crackling bone filling the air, along with the vampire's scream. "And that's about five seconds wasted." Klaus removed his foot and kneeled beside the vampire who was whimpering from pain. "You're lucky, mate. I could just rip your arms and legs off and leave you here until nature took care of the rest, but you know women, they can't stand a mess."

His fist went straight through the vampire's chest, who gasped and stared at Klaus.

"You're him," the vampire panted. "The original hybrid."

Klaus smirked.

"And you- are dead."

He ripped the heart from his body and dropped it next to the corpse.

Caroline swallowed, but didn't say anything. Klaus walked up to the two girls, eyeing Rebekah, before he turned to the baby vampire.

"Are you alright, love?"

She nodded and he leaned closer, capturing her lips with his own and she closed her eyes. It was a quick kiss, but it calmed down her tense nerves.

They went back inside as Marcel sent two of his vampires to take care of the mess outside. Caroline needed another drink after that, and Rebekah, again, read her mind.

They threw back a Sazerac each, Caroline noting that it wasn't just some ordinary whiskey, and they left the bar, heading for the dance floor.

The blonde original needed only to snap her fingers and the band began playing again, but the ones who were already on the dance floor hesitated and refused to meet their eyes.

No wonder the originals always felt so alone, Caroline thought.

She and Rebekah loosened up and moved to the tunes of an old Maria Ball song.

She glanced over at Klaus, who was wiping his hands. The white towel now stained red. He raised his head and smiled at her.

Caroline winked at him, before turning the other way, waving at some people to join them on the dance floor.

They must've figured it was best to do as asked, because all of a sudden there were no hesitations as they were joined by a few dancing couples.

Caroline felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, just to see Kol there with a mischievous smile on his face.

"I thought you girls might want to dance with someone a little less slimy." he said and Rebekah snorted.

"Yeah? Where do you keep him?"

Kol rolled his eyes and offered them a hand each.

The girls giggled and pulled him up on the dance floor. It was not the easiest way to dance, but Caroline had so much fun and she wished Stefan could see her now, after all his nagging about how she should have more fun.

To her surprise, Elijah came up and asked if he might join in, and how could she decline when he so rarely was up for some fun?

She let Rebekah and Kol dance for themselves as she accepted Elijah's hand and they moved to the music together. He was a good dancer, all three of the Mikaelsons were, but then again they'd had a lot of time to learn.

"You have only been here for two hours and already spreading fear among the vampires. I'm impressed." Elijah said and she chuckled, shaking her head.

"It's crazy." she said. "I'm not used to this."

He shrugged.

"You should try and get used to it."

He twirled her around.

"I'm still trying to get used to you." she joked and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

The vampires in the bar soon realized that they had nothing to fear if they simply showed respect towards Caroline and the originals, and while she had Klaus watching her closely, she also asked strangers to join her for a dance.

A few songs later he couldn't take it anymore. He emptied his glass and made his way towards her.

The vampire she had just danced with thanked her with a slight bow, and Caroline turned towards Klaus, smiling brightly.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked with a dimpled smile and she nodded.

"And it just got better," she said. "I've missed you."

…...

It was clear pretty early on that there were things you could do to people that even made Klaus feel uneasy.

He wasn't sure whether it was because this girl was still just a child, fourteen, maybe fifteen, and just the way Marcel talked about how to torture her that made the local vampires laugh and cheer him on.

The girl had her hands tied behind her back, her face wet with tears and her small frame trembled in fear.

Marcel kneeled in front of her and cupped her chin as he flashed his signature smirk and she whimpered.

"Y'know, it's a shame you have such a pretty face," he said and shook his head, mocking her as he tsked. "Cause we're gonna mess. it. up."

She cried and Marcel stood back up, laughing in triumph as the others cheered.

Caroline looked away, just the thought of what they'd do sickened her, and she could tell that the Mikaelsons weren't approving of this behaviour.

Marcel walked around the circle of people surrounding the scene, and somewhere on his way he was given a bullwhip, which he stretched in his hands as he came to a halt in front of the girl once more.

"Please," she begged in a small voice. "My baby brother needs me. My mama's dead."

Marcel grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back.

"I guess you'll see him in the afterlife, honey."

And then came the first blow. With a whistle through the air, he had used the whip with full force and Caroline jumped at the sound of it breaking skin and she felt Klaus' arm around her tighten.

The girl screamed out in pain as it hit her across the face and drew blood immediately.

Marcel took a deep breath and his eyes scanned at the crowd. He hummed contently.

"Doesn't she smell delicious?!" he mocked and the girl lowered her head as blood mixed with salty tears on the ground.

Again, Marcel raised the whip to strike her again, but strong fingers around his wrist stopped him and when his dark eyes met the deep, blue ones, he let out a snort.

"What's up with you, Klaus? Wanna take over?"

The hybrid gritted his teeth.

"You stop this now," he threatened. "Since when did vampires torture children for show?!"

Marcel lowered the bullwhip and took a step closer to him.

"Since this became _my_ city," he growled. "My city, my rules!"

Klaus huffed angrily.

"Last I checked, I built this city," the hybrid told him. "And perhaps you've forgotten that I am in fact immortal, and you are not."

Marcel let out a nonchalant chuckle and licked his lips, before a whistle escaped them and the girl was set free.

She stumbled as she ran away from the crowd of monsters and into the dark of night.

Marcel bit his lip before his mouth turned into a grin.

"You're getting soft, Niklaus." He mocked the hybrid. "But since you are my guest of honor, I'll respect your wish."

Caroline felt uneasy. The whole show had reminded her of the times she had been tortured herself, and she knew what scars this girl would have to the rest of her life.

As the vampires scattered from the ring they had all ben forming, she remained still, frozen in place, staring at the ground.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, but didn't bother to see who it was.

"Caro', are you alright?"

It was Rebekah.

Caroline shook her head and blinked back tears as a weak laugh escaped her lips.

"No." she whispered.

The hybrid approached her with concern in his eyes and he knew that the whole thing had a deeper meaning to her than to the others, but he had no idea why, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Caroline looked up at him, her eyes glistening.

"There are things I haven't told you," she began in a weak voice. "Things I thought I'd put behind me."

He swallowed, not knowing what to say.

"Let's go home." Elijah suggested and they returned to the house in silence.

New Orleans was not as they had left it a hundred years ago.

…

They were gathered outside on the terrace. The air was cool from a light breeze that sung with the crickets, and the stars sprinkled across the raven sky twinkled in silence.

Caroline had wondered for a long time when she would tell people everything, and apparently, now was a good time.

The Mikaelsons watched her, not knowing what to expect.

She took a deep, shaky breath and stared at her hands as she began to tell them.

"It started when I was still human. The Salvatore brothers had basically just arrived and I didn't know what they really were. I was compelled by Damon, and he used me for his own pleasure."

Klaus clenched his jaw and closed his eyes for a moment as his hate for the oldest Salvatore boiled inside him. Caroline continued. "He had his way with me, fed from me, slept with me… I was a rag doll and he did what he pleased, and not gently either. There was nothing I could do. I tried to hide the bruises and bite marks, but Elena found out." She bit her lip and sighed. "That's why I don't compel people to feed from them. I've felt the pain and degradation it brings, and I don't want anyone to feel that because of me."

She told them about Jules, the werewolf, and how she had been shot in the head with wooden bullets and how her dad had burned her in the sun and forced her to breathe in vervain.

"And then there was Alaric, but you know that…"

She didn't cry, didn't even feel sorrow for what she'd been through anymore, because now it wasn't a secret anymore.

She turned her head and looked at Klaus. His features emotionless as he faced her.

"Why did you not tell me until now?" he asked in a whisper. She reached out and cupped his face.

"Because I wanted to forget."

He gazed into her eyes. It angered him that one of those responsible for causing her pain was still walking the earth, and had he been in Mystic Falls, Damon Salvatore would have been dead before dawn.

"I could help you," he said softly and placed his hands over hers. "if you want to forget."

She thought about it for a second, but shook her head.

"If I forget, then it means they've won."

Rebekah looked at her with fire in her eyes.

"You just wait, Caroline. When Damon is on his knees, begging for your forgiveness, you will make him crumble."

Kol threw his hands up.

"Or you could just feed his balls to the dogs. I'm sure it'll have the same effect."

Caroline couldn't help but smile at Kol's attempt to lighten the mood and he did.

She realized that the shame was not hers to bare. She was not the victim, and would never be weak, because despite everything, she had climbed her way to the top, and Damon had always been below her.

…...

Caroline was unable to fall asleep, no matter how hard she tried and couldn't understand how Klaus could be fast asleep. She lay there for a while just watching his bare chest move up and down and listened to his breathing.

Watching him sleep, it was hard to imagine that he indeed was the most evil, dangerous creature on earth, but as she thought about it, she loved that he indeed was, and that he was hers and hers alone, bound by nature to only be hers for eternity.

And just thinking back at all the horrible things he'd done, how dangerous he was, and that he had chosen her, that he loved her and would kill for her, actually turned her on.

But she had to push those thoughts away. If Klaus slept this hard, he needed rest.

She quietly checked the time on her phone. Almost seven am.

Her mother would be up by now, and she would be able to talk to her without being disturbed.

Caroline silently got out of bed and grabbed her phone off the nightstand, before she tip-toed out of the bedroom and headed downstairs.

The sun was rising and made it a little less scary to be all alone downstairs. The others wouldn't be up for a few more hours.

She headed for the livingroom and crept up in a corner of the sofa, pulling the blanket that hung from the armrest around her and clicked through her contact list.

She watched the trees glow from the light of dawn as she waited for her mother to pick up, and it wasn't long.

"_Caroline?!"_ Liz asked as if she didn't believe it.

"Hey mom." Caroline replied, feeling a smile form on her face from hearing her mother's voice.

"_How are you?... I mean, are you okay? Why are you up so early?"_

The baby vampire chuckled at her mother's questions. She had barely been gone a week, and yet the sheriff acted as if her daughter had been missing for a year.

"I'm great!" she said and thought about what she could actually tell her mother and what would be better left out. "I have stayed away from alligators and haven't hit the town alone."

Liz let out a silent snort.

"_Alligators have been the least of my worries."_ The sheriff confessed. _"So, where are you staying?"_

Caroline twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"They have a mansion here. It's beautiful." She said. Her mother replied with a skeptical hum and the vampire sighed. "I'm really happy, mom. Give him a chance."

"_You're not the only one trying to convince me,"_ Liz replied. _"Stefan's been telling me that you're being treated like a princess, but…"_ the sheriff sighed before she continued. _"Nothing is for free, Caroline. I want you to be careful."_

Caroline wanted to tell her about her being Klaus' mate and considered his Alpha female, and explain the meaning behind it, but to do it over the phone didn't feel right.

"I love him, mom." She told her. "And he loves me."

There was a silence between them and all she could hear was her mother's breathing.

"_Caroline…"_

She knew her mother was going to try and talk some sense into her, tell her she was being naive and that he wasn't boyfriend material, and she didn't want to fight with more people than she had already.

"Just, don't." Caroline said. "I know what you're going to say, but please don't. I know this might not be what you've always wanted for me, but it's what I want, what I _need_, mom… _He_ is." She then decided to change the subject. "So how's Mystic Falls?"

"Well, the Salvatores have Elena locked up for now to see if she will turn her emotions back on." Liz told her, exhaling. "And Tyler's back in town with that brunette. I think they live in the Lockwood's old hunting cabin in the woods."

Caroline couldn't help but laugh.

"Tyler is a coward, and she's no better. They probably hide a pack of werewolves somewhere."

Liz cleared her throat.

"Something big is about to happen, isn't it?"

Caroline bit her lip. What was she supposed to say?


	15. Chapter 15

**Of course I will start by thanking my beta ladyluck25 for your amazing-ness :) and I also want to thank hopeless637 for sharing your thoughts.**

**And to all my reviewers, I hope I have replied to all of you. If you're a guest reviewer then Thank You! I'm overjoyed by all the lovin' ;)**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

**Lyrics used are Supernatural by Ke$ha.**

**Warning for smut and language just in case.**

**Here's chapter 15.**

...

"_Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?  
I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?  
When you take my body to the stars, I believe it  
Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?_

Come, take me in the night  
I feel it in my blood, want the darker side  
Baby when we touch, look me in the eyes  
Poison me with love, I'll bring you back to life

Get a little bit wrong, get a little bit wild  
Get a little bit high off of this love tonight  
Get a little bit raw, come a little undone  
Get a little bit reckless, I can't get enough"

…...

Caroline let out a sigh from where she sat on the couch. She was bored and the clock was ticking way too slowly.

She decided to take a walk around the property, just to clear her mind and breathe some fresh air, and then make some coffee. Maybe the scent would wake the others. After stepping into her white tennis shoes, she left the house still in her tiny pajamas and took a deep breath of fresh air.

Caroline had decided from the beginning that being a vampire wouldn't stop her from feeling the little wonders of nature, morning air filling her lungs was one of those things, and if she just closed her eyes, she could feel it as she inhaled, the scent of dew stained grass.

There was a smoky, white mist surrounding the area that morning, and it was a little spooky to walk the grounds all alone, but in a way it was the most peaceful it had ever seemed.

She stepped into it and as she walked she felt the cool, damp air spray her skin with tiny drops of water and as she found a spot where the beams of the morning sun made the mist sparkle and swirl in the air, with the green trees glowing beside her, she stopped and just took in the sight.

Caroline had read about this kind of weather in one of the old books inside the mansions. It had been about Norse mythology, and it had interested her, since she knew it would include what people believed in while Klaus was human.

She remembered that circling mist around the woods were believed to be elves dancing to lure humans in with their beautiful appearance and song.

And it wasn't hard to understand why they would refer to this magical wonder of nature like that, because this was definitely something amazingly beautiful.

The thought was interesting to her. Not too long ago she had only thought vampires and werewolves existed in fairy tales and horror stories.

A chuckle escaped her lips and she shook her head at the whole thing, but couldn't get past the idea that maybe there were other creatures, legends and myths out there, alive and unknown. She wouldn't mind a Tinkerbell of her own.

Caroline let out a gasp as the mist began to thin out and she found herself surrounded by blue bonnet flowers. She hadn't seen them before, but then again she had never walked this far in that direction.

The drops of dew sprinkled over them made them glitter in the beams of sunlight like gems scattered on the green lawn.A bird took off from the tree branch above her, causing the gathered dew from it to rain down over her and she gasped in shock, but she didn't mind the feeling. She actually enjoyed it, and as she ran her fingers through her wet curls, she closed her eyes.

It reminded her of something she hadn't done in years, and that she really missed; going for a swim. Whether it was in a lake, a pool or the ocean she didn't care, but she missed the feeling of being surrounded by cool water. As a little girl she had pretended she was a mermaid whenever she was under water, loving how it felt as if time stood still.

She highly doubted Klaus would ever go for a swim, even with her. He wasn't a shorts type-of-guy, but she figured she could ask.

She headed back to the mansion and went straight for the kitchen, only to find she was not the only one up.

He had his back to her, fully dressed in a dark, green henley and blue jeans, and she enjoyed the sight of the evil hybrid making coffee in the morning.

"Finally out of bed, I see." Caroline said with a smirk and Klaus turned around, having noticed her before she even entered through the front door.

He eyed her for a moment.

"You're wet, love." He said, sounding a bit surprised. Caroline took a step forward, the smirk still evident.

"Well, aren't you straight forward." She teased and let her arms slide up his toned chest and lock behind his neck.

He swallowed at this, but was quick to push his current thoughts away.

"No, I mean you're _wet_." He said and let a damp lock of her hair slide between his fingers. Caroline sighed dramatically.

"You'd rather hear about my morning _walk_ than have morning sex?!"

He found her attempt to sound offended extremely amusing, and nodded at her.

Oh, he was going to pay for this.

There was a watering can on the counter behind him, and she knew it wasn't empty.

"Fine," she said and slid her hands down from his neck to wrap around his torso. "I was out on a walk, because I couldn't sleep," she began and slid her hands into the tin can. She was right, it wasn't empty. She was gazing into his eyes, her body pressed against his. She knew exactly what kind of effect it had on him. She could feel his heart racing against her own chest. She continued while cupping her hands in the water. "While I was exploring, I accidentality scared off a bird that was sitting in a tree filled with dew…"

A second later she had poured two handfuls of water over his head. He gasped in surprise. "And that's how I got wet." She finished and ran her fingers through his wet hair, turning it into a ruffled, hot mess that made her breath hitch.

A soft moan escaped her as his mouth captured her lips hungrily, his hands in her hair as a low growl vibrated through his chest.

She needed no convincing before returning the eager kiss. She tugged at his hair, desperate for something to hold on to. How she ever was able not to give in to him for a whole year was beyond her own understanding.

She could never get enough. Each touch, lick, taste, nibble and bite just left her wanting more of him.

He slid his fingers down to cup her face as he sucked on her tongue, causing a small whimper to leave her lips, and they somehow ended up in the greenhouse.

She couldn't care less about their surroundings. He set her on fire with a single glance.

His lips didn't leave hers for more than a second, and that was only so they could pull their shirts off.

He pushed her up against the cold glass and she gasped as her head shot back. He attacked her exposed throat with his mouth, feeling her pulse throb against his tongue as he licked her salty skin, before he sucked hard and her fingers whitened as she grabbed the window panes. The sounds his actions caused her to make could've been enough to push him over the edge if he hadn't controlled himself.

He slid down her body, kissing every inch of skin that he knew would make her shiver and burn all at once. He watched her bite her lip and open her eyes, gazing into his with pleading lust. He traced his hands down her sides and felt her goosebumps form under his fingers, then moved to the hem of her shorts, not letting his eyes leave hers as he pulled her remaining clothes off her and leaned in, placing soft, feathery kisses around her navel.

She let out a shaky breath, just the thought of where this was going made her think her heart would explode from pounding so fast.

And then this new sensation overwhelmed her as he tasted her, licking, sucking. She was lost in a haze of pleasure no one had ever given her before and she arched against his mouth. He chuckled at this, the vibrations causing her to squeal, and she was sure she'd probably break something.

When her legs began to tremble he pushed her harder against the glass, letting her thighs rest on his shoulders, and she silently prayed for the blessing to at least get to experience this just one more time if she had to die.

Her sensitive flesh was burning, and she needed to let go, but she didn't want to. She was hating that she loved the agonizing, throbbing pain it caused to hold back.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move. Her every nerve and muscle were ready to blow.

Klaus quickly stood, replacing his mouth with his fingers as he kissed her roughly. The taste of herself on his lips made her whimper, and he smirked into the kiss.

He pulled away barely an inch and watched her face. He wasn't going to be able to hold back for much longer. Seeing her like that made him greedy.

"Open you eyes," he whispered, and she did, gazing into his. He could see the veins form under her lower lids. He gave her another kiss, before he leaned in, cheek to cheek and whispered, "Come for me, Caroline."

She finally let go and as her entire body shook in spasm, and a scream escaped her lips, he held her steady, watching her writhe, unable to control her own body in her bliss of ecstasy.

The baby vampire bit her lip as she watched him lick his fingers and she could see the fire in his eyes.

He was happily surprised when she captured his lips with her own and slid her hand down his jeans. A low moan escaped him and for a moment, he let her be in control and see what effect her touch had on him, but he soon undid his belt and pushed his pants down.

She was pressed against the glass, cornered by the feared Klaus Mikaelson. The sweet, angelic blonde, baby vampire, should have been a damsel in distress, but was instead fucked senseless up against the greenhouse wall. Curses she had never used escaped her lips in moans and gasps.

This time he bit her first, but he forced himself not to drink from her until she did the same to him.

Once he felt her fangs pierce the delicate skin of his neck, he let her warm blood fill his mouth and the high was absolute.

This time, they were mates, and the emotion that filled him from the first drop was beyond anything he'd ever experienced and he slowed down his thrusts so she would have time too feel them too.

She let out a soft, sweet moan against his skin from the euphoria rushing through her veins as she felt it too.

He pulled his teeth from her and licked her healing marks. She did the same to him and they both reached their release in silent gasps, eyes locked.

…

It seemed to be tradition for Rebekah to have perfect timing. She entered the kitchen just as Caroline and Klaus walked out of the greenhouse, thankfully, both dressed.

"I, uhm… gotta go shower." Caroline mumbled and moved past the female original out of the kitchen.

Klaus moved casually towards the coffee maker and poured himself a mug. Rebekah cleared her throat quietly and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's with the new Sid Vicious look?" she asked with a smirk, pointing at his hair. He frowned at his sister and flattened it with his hand.

"Isn't there anyone else you can bother…"

It wasn't a question, but Rebekah wasn't planning on leaving.

She opened the fridge and grabbed herself a blood bag, pouring it into a glass, before taking a seat by the counter.

"It's not as if I planned to_ almost_ walk in on you two, Nik," she said before taking a sip of the cool O negative, "And if you don't mind, I'd rather forget it for all eternity."

Klaus took the seat opposite his sister, his jaw clenched and blue eyes searching her face.

"Then why do you insist on annoying me?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm just having breakfast." She stated, but then her eyes flickered between her brother and the floor. "And I actually wanted to talk to you about Caroline."

This awoke his interest and he tilted his head slightly.

"What about Caroline?"

Rebekah sighed and leaned in closer. She spoke in a whisper to make sure they weren't overheard.

"I don't think she's doing as well as it might seem." she said and licked her lips to give herself a second to figure out how to put it. "After what she told us, how could she?"

Klaus didn't nod, but as his eyes averted from hers and a sigh escaped his lips, she knew, that he knew.

"What do you suggest I do about it?" he asked and locked eyes with his sister again. Rebekah bit her lip. She didn't want to sound accusing towards her brother, and what she was about to say would hurt her beloved Stefan beyond belief, but there were things not even the originals had done, or would ever do to a human.

"Damon Salvatore will die." Rebekah stated, her voice confident despite the hurt, perhaps even hate it would cause Stefan. Klaus didn't move a muscle, his eyes expressionless.

"What would make you think that?" the hybrid asked in a whisper. Rebekah clenched her teeth. He wasn't stupid.

"I'm surprised you still let him breathe." she hissed. "Did you miss the part where he basically _raped_ her."

Klaus grabbed her by the jaws and leaned in, anger now evident in his face.

"Do not go there, little sister. I know perfectly well what he did and once I get my hands on him I will make him suffer for eternity."

He let go of her and she stared at him a moment before she nodded.

"I don't think Stefan knows."

"Then he will remain unknowing." Klaus snapped, before his features softened and he stared down at the counter. "You were with Damon…"

He didn't have to finish the sentence. She knew what he was asking and was quick to shake her head.

"I mean he was being a complete idiot, as he always is, but nothing else. He wouldn't stand a chance against me. Caroline was human."

He nodded, accepting her answer before she added. "I wouldn't tell Stefan, but should he be forced to choose between Caroline and his brother I would suggest Caroline to tell him. However, today it's all about silly, girly things and I will be holding her captive in my room for a few hours".

He frowned for a second.

"What could you two possibly do locked up in your room for hours?"

Rebekah shrugged and rose from her seat. She had almost headed out the kitchen, when she suddenly stopped and turned around to face him again.

"Oh, and just out of curiosity…" she said with a smirk. "You do plan on asking her to be your wife someday, don't you?"

Klaus didn't say a word, but a dimpled smirk formed on his face and Rebekah figured it was a good enough answer.

…

Caroline had just gotten dressed when Rebekah shoved a mug of coffee and a bag of blood in her hands and pulled her along.

"What have you planned _now_?" Caroline almost whined at the original, but Rebekah just grinned as they entered her bedroom.

The baby vampire let her mouth drop as she took in the beauty of the room. The entire right side of the square room had row upon row with simple, white wardrobes, but the left wall was adored by a white, queen size, Baroque bed.

Straight ahead were two large windows and in between a massive vanity table in the same style as her bed.

"Wow!" Caroline exclaimed. "You're living the dream of, like, every girl on the planet."

Her fingers traced the beautiful forms of the bedpost. Rebekah smiled.

"The furniture were marvelous in the 1700's, but the corsets were anything but."

The baby vampire chuckled at her words.

"I don't see why you'd need one. You've got a great body."

Rebekah was a little surprised by this, but happily so and she grabbed her laptop from the nightstand.

"Thanks, but times were different." She said and crept up on the bed and patted on the spot next to her for Caroline to join her. "Back then, it was fashionable to have a big bosom, big arse and non-existing waist, and the men were just dumb. They thought girl carried around a fan because it was fashionable, not a necessity for breathing."

Caroline laughed. Men hadn't changed much then.

"What about when you were human?" she asked. "Were men different then?"

Rebekah giggled.

"I'm not sure you can compare the two," she said. "When we were human, men dressed for comfort and to stay warm in winter. It wasn't about fashion."

Caroline put her mug and unopened bag of blood on the nightstand, before she lay on her side, supporting herself on her elbow, facing the original vampire.

"What was he like?"

Rebekah glanced over at her for a second before her eyes fell upon the closed laptop in her lap. A small smile formed on her lips.

"He was… different. Very different." She said and Caroline listened eagerly. "He was gentle, and kind. Almost too kind, despite everything." Rebekah swallowed and Caroline knew she thought of her father and what he had done to Klaus. "He looked after us, Kol and me and Henrik, and often took the blame for things we had done to spare us father's rage, even though he knew he'd get it far worse than any of us." She explained. "And he never raised his hand against our father to strike back. I suppose he kept his anger within him."

Caroline nodded. Sooner or later it would flood over, and it would explain a lot of why Klaus was the way he was.

"What did he look like?" she asked.

Rebekah snorted.

"I think it'll be hard for you to believe," she said. "He had long hair, they all did."

Caroline couldn't imagine Klaus with long hair, all though she was certain he looked hot even then. How couldn't he?

The baby vampire listened with great interest when Rebekah told her about how things had changed through the ages, mostly in fashion.

"Speaking of fashion…" the original began and opened her laptop. "We need to do some more shopping."

Caroline shook her head in disbelief.

"Bekah, you have five wardrobes and a dresser. I really doubt you _need _to do more shopping."

The original looked at her with an expression of surprise mixed with joy.

"You called me Bekah." She said. Caroline shrugged.

"We're friends, right? If you call me Caro, then you'll be Bekah to me, feared original or not, suck it up."

Rebekah bit her lip as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and turned her focus back to the website.

Caroline took a sip of coffee and they looked through the online catalogue together.

The door swung open and Kol hurried inside, slamming the door shut behind him and panted as he pressed his back against it.

After living with Kol for almost a week, Caroline wasn't surprised by anything he did anymore.

She gave him a look as if he was crazy, her eyebrow raised at the youngest brother. Rebekah didn't even bother with that.

"What did you do, Kol?" his sister questioned with a sigh, her eyes never leaving the page.

He shrugged and shook his head with a frown.

"Nothing bad," he said and this time Rebekah also raised an eyebrow at him. "Honest! I made a joke and I suppose our dear brother is in a bad mood."

He moved away slightly from the door and opened it a tiny bit, spying through the crack.

"Did it involve their previous activities in the greenhouse?" Rebekah asked lazily and Caroline elbowed her in the ribs.

Kol turned to face them again, smirking as if he was a three year old who'd just been offered the biggest lolly.

"What happened in the greenhouse?"

Caroline smacked her hand against her forehead and the female original cleared her throat.

"Why don't you fill us in on why you are trespassing?"

Kol snorted, nodding approvingly.

"I get it." he said, his eyebrows moving up and down before he winked at the girls. "It'd be wise to stay away from the tomatoes now, right?"

"Kol!" Rebekah threw a pillow at him and he just laughed.

Caroline got off the bed and walked up to him, hands on her hips as she tilted her head.

"I'm guessing it's not Elijah who's mad at you…"

"Wow, Caroline. Hot, experimental _and_ smart."

She glared at him and opened the door, and he chuckled as she pushed him out of Rebekah's room.

"He's all yours, honey!" she called out and saw Kol's smile fade as she closed the door and returned to the bed.

"We need to find him a girl." Rebekah sighed. Caroline giggled at this and they went back to the webpage.

While Rebekah clicked on most items, buying this and that, Caroline enjoyed her blood and gave her friend her opinion about the garments they were looking at.

There was, however, something bothering the baby vampire. Something that wouldn't leave her mind, and she decided to ask Rebekah about it.

"Do you still want the cure?"

Rebekah closed her laptop and leaned back, a heavy sigh leaving her lips.

"I would do anything to be human…" she began. "But I love Stefan and if he can't be human with me, it's pointless."

Caroline nodded softly.

There was a knock on the door and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Remind me to ask Nik for a dagger." She groaned and left the bed to find out what Kol could possibly want now, but as the door opened she froze. It wasn't Kol.

"I kinda expected a warmer welcome."

"Stefan!"

Rebekah jumped at him, throwing her arms around his neck and he held her close. Caroline got up from the bed to greet her friend, a bright smile on her face.

He gave the original a soft, but quick kiss and she let him go. The baby vampire embraced him and he hugged her back in a brotherly manor.

"Hey Care." He let go of her and eyed her face. She was glowing like never before and he felt certain she had made the right decision to join the originals.

"We didn't expect you until tomorrow." Rebekah said while quickly smoothing out her hair in the mirror.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I can go again if you-"

"You are not going anywhere!"

Caroline smiled as her friends embraced once again, sharing a tender kiss. When they finally pulled apart Rebekah shook her head in disbelief. "We have so much to tell you."

He nodded and caressed her cheek. They way he looked at her tugged at the baby vampire's heart strings. He had once looked at Elena the same way. He was in love with the original vampire, it was obvious.

"I have a lot to tell you guys aswell," he said. "All of you."

…

Stefan and the entire household had gathered in the sitting room. Stefan and Klaus sat in the antique leather chairs by the fireplace, each of their girls on their lap, while Kol sat on the floor and Elijah remained standing.

They had just told Stefan of the past week's events, the youngest originals excitingly explaining about everything that had happened during the storm, and while Stefan had glanced over at the baby vampire with concern, she looked anything but troubled, curled up against the hybrid with his arm around her. It was a strange sight, it all being so new to Stefan still.

And then they told him about how Elijah had doubted Caroline, which the oldest brother tried to make them avoid, as it wasn't what he considered important to know.

"And then Nik dropped the bomb that changed everything." Rebekah said with excitement.

Stefan eyed all of them, not able to figure that out himself. Elijah straightened even more on the spot and almost had a hint of amusement in his eyes as he answered the question evident in Stefan's features.

"Niklaus and Caroline are mates."

Stefan felt the air leave his lungs and he froze in his seat. His eyes fell upon the couple in the chair opposite him. Rebekah sensed how tense he'd turned and rubbed his arm soothingly. The Salvatore wasn't upset about it, it was just such shocking news. He relaxed a bit and took a deep breath.

"I guess… Congratulations?"

The hybrid smirked.

"Caroline has managed to wrap the locals around her finger already."

Klaus sounded viciously proud and Stefan couldn't help but think that she definitely had _someone_ wrapped around her finger. "She might out run you soon, Ripper."

Stefan chuckled.

"Normally I'd disagree," he said. "But for what's coming, she'll need to."

Klaus tilted his head and glanced at the girl on his lap, before his focus returned to the Salvatore.

"Let me guess…" the hybrid hissed, an expression of triumph and excitement flashing across his face. "The pathetic little group in Mystic Falls are declaring war against us, aren't they?"

Stefan gave him a weak nod.

"We'll have to figure out where this ancient white oak tree is before they find it."

At this, Elijah cleared his throat.

"I might have a suggestion."


	16. Chapter 16

**As ya'll know I have the best beta ever, ladyluck25, and I don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

**Thank you for your continuous support of this story and for taking your time to review. I really appreciate your input.**

**No lyrics today, my oh my ;)**

**Here's chapter 16 :)**

...

_Katonda paced back and forth in the room. The spirits were angry with her, something she had foreseen, but she could never imagine it would be to this extent._

_Her long dress slid against the floor as she walked, passing her altar again and again. Something had changed._

_Destiny had diverted from it's original plan and it was frustrating that she didn't know why._

_The spirits wouldn't let her create another storm, something that would hinder her hunt for the hybrid._

_She slammed her palms against the alter and tried to figure out the symbols her spirit guide had created in salt. The candlelight glowed in her eyes, one misty and pale, unseeing, the other dark as night._

"_What are you trying to tell me?" she said through gritted teeth. _

_A strong wind pushed her away, blowing the candles out and she landed on her back. Panting in shock for a moment, she tried to sense who this spirit was, but the energy had vanished already._

_She sat up, her dreadlocks freed from their knot as they dangled around her face. She blinked and lit the candles again with her mind, before she stood and again approached the altar._

_She studied the new message in the scattered crystals of salt._

"_No!" she yelled out and turned her back to the altar, staring into thin air, her blood boiling with anger. "Don't fool me with such lies!"_

_The spirits didn't answer and she closed her eyes in a moment of defeat. If Silas found out she was doomed._

...

They watched Elijah with interest and surprise. The oldest of the brothers tapped his chin with a curled finger, as if he was considering his words before he spoke.

"I am surprised I'm even saying this, but I believe we could finally use our youngest brother and his _interest_ for witches to our advantage."

Kol had a confused expression on his face as all eyes fell on him and Klaus squinted his eyes at his older brother.

"Go on, Elijah."

The oldest put his hands behind his back as he paced in front of the fireplace.

"The doppelganger and her friends believe that Katarina wants you dead," he said glancing towards Klaus. "So assuming that they trust her more than us at least, she might be able to convince the Bennet witch that one of your brothers is planning to commit mutiny against you." His eyes now landed on Kol. "And it just happens to be the brother she couldn't admit she found even so slightly charming."

A mischievous smirk formed on the young original's face.

"You're asking me to seduce Bonnie Bennett and make her spill all her secrets?"

Caroline shrugged.

"It's worth a try, I mean the hardest part will be to convince Bonnie that Kol is playing us. She already thinks he's cute."

Rebekah snorted at this and Elijah continued, his eyes still on their youngest brother.

"We will need a plan of what you will tell her to make her believe you."

"Should be easy enough," Caroline shot in. "Joining the beautiful witch who's all vulnerable since her boyfriend died, or staying with his brother who might very well dagger him again..?"

Klaus dug his fingers into her sides at that and the baby vampire let out a squeal, giggling as he smirked at her and placed a kiss to her cheek.

It would take a lot of getting used to for Stefan. He was impressed at how Caroline could stretch the limits with the hybrid and get away with it.

"It could work, but are we sure Katherine would do that?" Stefan asked, eyeing Elijah. "She did seek out Tyler and Hayley so they could attack both Caroline and Rebekah."

Elijah sighed and nodded at this.

"I am aware of what Katarina did, and she is sorry for her behaviour."

Klaus gave his brother a skeptic look.

"That is interesting, brother, because I can't seem to remember when she apologized."

Elijah clenched his jaw.

"I find it very hard to believe that you would even let her, Niklaus. You wouldn't let her approach Caroline again."

The hybrid cocked his head to the side, nodding.

"Fair point."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"For now it's the best option, if not the _only_ option we've got, so let's not fight about this." She sighed and looked between the man she loved and his older brother. "Now that we have a plan to find the white oak tree and when the scooby-gang plans on taking us down, what about Katonda?"

"Marcel is looking into it." Klaus said and the baby vampire huffed.

"Well, I don't trust Marcel." She told him. "We need a plan of our own."

Klaus gritted his teeth. She was testing his patience. The hybrid cleared his throat and his lips turned into a strained smile.

"Any ideas, love?" he asked and eyed her determined face. She nodded.

"Actually, I do." Caroline stated. "I think that Marcel knows more than he claims. I could follow him, spy on him-"

"Out of the question!" Klaus interrupted. "I am not letting you out there by yourself to follow a hundred year old vampire through the streets of New Orleans."

Caroline rolled her eyes and sighed, but said nothing more.

"I can do it." Rebekah said, and both Stefan and Klaus were about to interrupt her, but she continued. "I happen to be an attractive, immortal woman with the ability to compel other vampires. I'm sure he would want us to be alone if I play my cards right, and when we are, I'll bleed him dry to tell me everything."

Caroline thought it was a great idea and would be worth a try, but the brothers looked skeptical.

Stefan shook his head.

"I've just been here an hour and you're already talking about seducing another man."

"Oh, shut it." Rebekah giggled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

...

As soon as the sun was about to set, Rebekah got ready to go through with her part of their plan, and while Stefan wasn't exactly thrilled about seeing his girl dress up so revealing for another man, he knew it was basically their only chance, and Klaus had told her where she was most likely to find Marcel- a club in an alley by Bourbon street.

She didn't want to make it too obvious why she would meet with the new leader of the town, so she ignored the short skirts in her wardrobe and went for cleavage instead, deciding on a black and white lace bustier and slim jeans.

"What if he won't buy it?" Stefan asked and she sighed, squeezing her phone down the tight pocket of her jeans and let her long, silver blonde hair fall down her back.

"If I have to, I'll kill him."

She felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and leaned back against his chest.

"Be careful, alright?"

The original nodded and Stefan leaned in, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. She responded, a smile forming on her face at the feeling she had missed for a week.

She pulled away and stroke his cheek.

"I have to go." She said and made her way towards the bedroom door. "Play nicely with the other boys."

She made it down the stairs and through the front door, where she found Caroline hiding behind the door, her finger pressed against her lips, asking the original to stay quiet.

"I'm coming with you." She whispered.

Rebekah stared at her and shook her head.

"No, you are not going anywhere, you heard Nik."

Caroline huffed.

"He's my... boyfriend, not my boss." She snapped quietly, hesitating on what to call him, since boyfriend sounded so casual.

The original pressed her lips together, glaring at her friend before she answered.

"Fine. Come on then..."

The girls made their way through the dark and didn't say a word to each other until they were about halfway.

"Nik is going to kill me for this." Rebekah mumbled.

"No, he won't. I'll tell him I followed you even when you told me to stay." She let out a soft chuckle. "Besides, I think I've proven I can take care of myself."

They soon reached the city and stayed hidden in the shadows and listened for any sign of people close by.

In the distance they could hear the beat of gothic trance music and Rebekah gave the baby vampire a nod to tell her they were heading the right direction.

"You should go round the back." Rebekah whispered. "I'll go inside and see if I can find Marcel."

Caroline nodded and they went their separate ways.

The baby vampire headed through a dark alleyway and came out on the other side, just a few buildings away from the club and stayed close to the wall as she made her way towards it.

Apart from the music, she could hear laughter and conversation.

"_I am not gonna let him steal this town from me. I'm the King!"_

It was definitely Marcel and Caroline stopped, focusing on hearing everything.

"_What do you want us to do, Marcel?"_

"_I've got it covered. I contacted a few good friends up in Nashville, they owe me a favor."_

Caroline held her breath.

"_What's in Nashville?"_

Marcel let out a low chuckle.

"_The key to everything. Can you imagine the power I have if I can decide w__he__ther the original family live or die..."_

Caroline gasped, but quickly covered her mouth. They had to be talking about the white oak tree. She hurried back through the dark and back into the alley, getting her phone out to tell Rebekah to get out. She quickly dialed her number.

"Well, well, well." She dropped her phone as the deep voice startled her and she turned to see two vampires blocking her way out. She recognized them from the previous night. "If it isn't lil' miss Alpha."

She turned to go back but found it to also be blocked by Marcel's men.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady and kneeled to pick up her phone from the ground. She noticed Rebekah had picked up, but didn't say a word, and Caroline knew she had heard she wasn't alone.

"That's a very good question." One of the vampires said and approached her. She slid her phone down her pocket, the call still open. "I want to know what Klaus' most precious possession is doing in an alley, all alone."

He exposed his fangs as his eyes faded into red. The vampires behind her hissed, and she knew they had turned too.

_After all the TV dramas I've seen, I should've seen this coming._

...

Klaus had looked everywhere, but couldn't find Caroline anywhere. He found Kol in the livingroom with his stupid game and scanned the room, but she wasn't there either.

"Have you seen Caroline?" he asked and Kol shrugged with a frown.

"No, she's usually glued to you."

Klaus sighed in frustration and ran his hand through his hair.

Stefan came down the stairs just as the hybrid left the livingroom. Klaus seemed on edge, more so than usual.

"Something going on?" Stefan asked and followed his former friend into the sitting room, where Elijah had his face buried in a book.

"Where's Caroline?"

Elijah looked up at his brother, confused.

"How am I supposed to know, Niklaus? It's not as if we usually socialize just us two."

The hybrid searched the adjoining rooms, but there was no sign of her.

His heart was starting to race and he felt an uneasy shiver crawl under his skin. When he returned to the sitting room Kol had joined them and they were all looking at their brother questioningly.

"You can't find her?" Stefan asked, he too getting worried. Klaus shook his head.

Kol turned towards the window and back.

"Maybe she left with Rebekah?"

Klaus clenched his jaw, his hands forming into fists.

"I told her not to. I specifically told her she couldn't go!"

He was pacing again, but this time in anger and concern.

"To be fair, you said she couldn't go alone." Kol told his brother and the hybrid slammed his fists into the table, his chest heaving in anger.

"Shut up, Kol, or I'll make sure you spend eternity locked up in a box with a dagger through your heart."

Stefan stepped in between the brothers.

"Alright, calm down. Let's just call them and tell them we're coming to get them."

He pulled out his phone and dialed Caroline's number. He frowned as it said she was occupied with a call.

"Care is talking to someone, I can't reach her."

"Same with Rebekah." Elijah said and stared at his phone before he placed it back in his inner chest pocket.

"Isn't that a bit strange?" Kol said and Klaus marched past them, towards the hall.

"That's it, we're leaving"

...

Rebekah hadn't yet found Marcel when her phone buzzed in her pocket and she huffed with annoyance as she pulled it out of her pocket. It was Caroline.

She frowned and slid her finger across the screen, accepting the call. Before she could even say anything, she heard a male voice.

"_I want to know wh__at__ Klaus' most precious possession is doing in an alley, all alone."_

She remained silent, listening to Caroline and the man talk.

She heard Caroline snort.

"_It's a free country, I can go wherever I want to."_

Rebekah swallowed and made her way back outside. The man laughed mockingly.

"_I thought the hybrid would know better. This isn't a safe place for such a young vampire."_

The original walked down the street, searching as she listened and she soon heard them not far from her. She put her phone back down and searched for a weapon. She spotted a flag hanging above one of the doors and pulled it quietly out of it's hold.

She approached the ally where the voices were coming from. Two vampires were blocking it, but she could see in between them.

One of Marcel's men was becoming far too close to the baby vampire and as he grabbed her by the arm, Rebekah raised her mediocre weapon.

"Let go of me!" Caroline growled and her fangs grew instantly.

The original tried to determine which one to strike first. There were four of them, and while she could take them all on she had to make sure Caroline was out of their way.

The baby vampire struggled and managed to push him off, but it only fueled him more and she was slammed against the wall.

Rebekah had to be quick.

"Hey!" she called and the vampires turned their heads. With all her strength she managed to pierce one vampire with the pole and punch the other so he stumbled, giving her enough room to get inside.

Caroline kneed her attacker in the groin and was able to squeeze past him. Rebekah grabbed her by the hand and they took off.

"What in the bloody hell, Caroline!" the original scolded as they ran up the dark street.

"Don't yell at me yet. I managed to find out where the white oak tree is, or at least where Marcel thinks it is."

They stopped for a second and Rebekah eyed her intensely.

"How? Where?"

Caroline grinned.

"I overheard him. He's got people up in Nashville looking for it."

Rebekah didn't have time to answer, as the sound of a violent turmoil came from behind them and their followers were attacked. They recognized the originals immediately with Stefan alongside them

"Shit..." Caroline hissed through gritted teeth as she watched Klaus take out his evident anger on one of the vampires, tearing the man apart, whilst Elijah calmly punched through another's chest and threw the heart over his shoulder, reaching for a tissue before he wiped his hands and straightened his suit. Kol and Stefan pushed the third into a tree and watched as the sharp branch pierced through his spine and chest.

Caroline bit her lip as she saw the hybrid heave in anger with every breath, his eyes glowing, fangs exposed. Every visible muscle was tightened and for the first time in quite a while, she was scared of him.

He marched up to the girls, his brothers and Stefan in tow and Caroline took a step back, her lungs unable to fill with air.

"Nik, don't..." Rebekah said, almost pleading to her brother, but he ignored her completely and went straight for Caroline and grabbed her arm harshly as he pulled her with him. She stumbled behind him.

"I'm sorry." she said and she hadn't noticed how sore her throat felt until then. She blinked back the tears that threatened to escape her. "Niklaus, you're hurting me!"

Klaus came to a halt and turned to face her, his hands gripping her upper arms harshly.

"Didn't I tell you not to go?" he hissed and she stared at him with glistening eyes, her bottom lip shivering. "Didn't I?!" he growled, shaking her violently and she squeezed her eyes shut, biting her trembling lip.

"Bloody hell, Nik!" Rebekah scolded. "Let her go, you're hurting her!"

He was still boiling with anger, but he let go of her and she rubbed her sore arms, her head turned to avoid his eyes. A sob escaped her and she moved her hand to cover her mouth.

"I knew this would happen." Klaus spat. "I told you to always stay close to me, Caroline, what part of that sentence was so hard for you to understand?!"

"Enough." Elijah interrupted, his hand raised to stop his younger brother. "Calm down, Niklaus, she's safe. It's all that matters."

Caroline wiped the tears from her eyes and let out a shaky breath. She locked eyes with the hybrid and his posture softened. He had hurt her out of fright, both of them something he never thought would happen.

"Caroline..." he began softly, but was interrupted when she slapped him right across the face. Something no one had ever had the courage to do to him.

"How dare you?!" she hissed and he swallowed hard as his cheek still burned from the impact. "I am not your property for you to treat as you want!"

"Caroline-"

"No, Niklaus!" she shot back. "That very moment when we shared our blood, you made the choice to make me your equal, and you will not boss me around!"

They were silent for a moment, the situation being a bit awkward for the others, but they were quite impressed at how brave she was.

Klaus' eyes were filled with emotion. She had the power to weaken him and she had just managed to make him feel ashamed and remorseful.

He took a step closer to her.

"Forgive me?"

They were simple words, but they meant the world to her coming from him at that moment. She nodded in silence and wrapped her arms around his chest, holding him tight.

"I did smash his balls." Caroline said innocently, causing a smirk to form on the hybrid's face.

"That's my girl."

Rebekah let out a sigh of relief that the situation had calmed down.

"Now, tell them what you found out, Caro."

...

Once they were back at the mansion, away from prying ears, Caroline told them what she had overheard and how she believed it had to be the ancient white oak they had been talking about.

"Or it's something Katonda will need to keep you dead even after Silas has taken the cure." Stefan said. "Maybe Bonnie knows."

Elijah nodded at this.

"I will speak with Katarina about our plan. In the meantime we shall discuss how to handle our current situation. I can imagine Marcel will not be too pleased about tonight's killing."

The hybrid had just poured himself a glass of whiskey and snorted at his brother's comment.

"I will deal with Marcel." He said and glanced towards Caroline with reassuring eyes before he faced his older brother. "Mark my words. He won't be our problem for long."

...

_The room had shadows dancing in candlelight and a slight wind as the door opened made the talisman and crystals hanging from the ceiling clink together._

"_What do you want?" Katonda asked, but the stranger didn't enter._

"_I want you to let me in." The female voice said, softly but determined. _

_Katonda turned and faced the female._

"_I don't trust vampires." She said. "Not even you, Abby Bennett."_

_The woman at the door glared at her._

"_My daughter will find you and ask you to make a deal."_

_Katonda laughed and shook her head._

"_What could she possibly have to offer?"_

_The vampire cleared her throat and glanced at her shoes for a moment, before her eyes yet again fell upon the witch._

"_She's involved with Silas, just like you." Abby said and the witch looked surprised, but doubtful when the vampire continued. "She knows the secret how to destroy the originals once and for all."_

_Katonda squinted her eyes._

"_Come in."_

_Abby moved her foot carefully over the threshold before she entered and closed the door behind her. "How can she know this?"_

_The vampire shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms over her chest._

"_She knows how to, but is not able to perform the spell. She can't control her powers and has abandoned the spirits."_

_A triumphant smirk formed on the witch's face._

"_Then she doesn't know."_

_The vampire frowned with confusion._

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Katonda made a soft wave towards the altar and the vampire walked closer._

"_The hybrid has gone against nature." Katonda said as the vampire read the signs in the salt, shaking her head in confusion and disbelief. "Yet nature accepted it."_

_The vampire quickly turned to face the witch._

"_This changes everything."Abby said, still shocked by what she'd just found out. Katonda nodded slowly._

"_Your daughter cannot know." She warned. "It's not yet time for her to know."_


	17. Chapter 17

**Bows and thank yous to my beta ladyluck25! **

**It makes me so happy that the favs, followers and reviews keep coming in, I love it!**

**I don't own anything or anyone from The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

**You asked for fluff, so this will be one of those cotton candy chapters.**

**Lyrics are translated from the Swedish song Laglöst Land (Lawless Land) by Nordman.**

**Here's chapter 17, enjoy :)**

...

If you haven't lived my life

You don't know a thing

See me only where I stand

And don't wish for something more

If you haven't lived my life

You don't know a thing

Take my longing here and now

But don't wish for something more

...

_There was definitely a strained atmosphere at the Salvatore estate as people were gathering. There were routes to go over, research to be done and news to share, and despite how much they hated how things had turned out, they knew there was no other way to stop the gates of hell to be opened._

_Bonnie had joined Damon and Elena first, and shortly after, Tyler and Hayley showed up._

_Damon was seated lazily in one of the leather chairs, a glass of whiskey in his hand and his pale, silver-blue eyes kept glancing towards the doppelganger, who was pacing restlessly back and forth, bored at the situation._

"_You think Stefan will convince Care to come home?" Tyler asked to break the tense silence. His dark eyes scanned the faces of the vampires._

_Elena let out a frustrated sigh and threw herself on the couch._

"_Who cares?" she groaned into the pillow by the armrest. "It's not like we need her anyway..."_

_Bonnie glared at her, arms crossed over her chest._

"_Believe me, I'm not too fond of her choices, but she's out friend, Elena!"_

_The doppelganger huffed and threw her arm up in defeat._

"_Whatever..."_

_Damon clicked his tongue and twirled the amber liquid around in his glass._

"_Trust me, if Barbie won't go willingly, he'll drag her back to Mystic Falls." He said and took a sip of his whiskey before he pointed the glass at Tyler. "It's not like he'd leave his new best-buddy with the Addams family over there."_

_Tyler let out a heavy sigh, but nodded._

"_I still can't believe she went with them of her own free will."_

_Bonnie shrugged._

"_Maybe she didn't. I mean did we even consider the possibility that someone else compelled her. After all, we just asked her if he did it."_

_Damon hummed, considering the possibility._

"_You think one of his freaky siblings did it?"_

_The witch walked up to the table, where books and scrolls were scattered all over the place._

"_I mean, it's a possibility," she said and scanned through the pages before her. "They could keep her with them to make sure we don't risk anything."_

"_Or to fool their brother."_

_Their heads turned towards the voice and found Katherine leaning against the doorframe, a smirk on her face and her dark eyes glistening._

"_What do you mean?" Damon asked and got out of his chair, slowly approaching the vampire. Her smirk grew wider._

"_Let's just say I've found out something quite interesting." She said. _

_Tyler pushed past Damon to stand in front of the first doppelganger._

"_What do you know?!" he growled and she raised an eyebrow at him._

"_Be a good dog and take a seat," Katherine mocked and with a frustrated sigh, he did as he was asked. Katherine straightened her back and walked slowly as she continued. "Elijah shared his concerns with me. It seems their little brother is plotting Klaus' death."_

_Bonnie shook her head._

"_Kol? Why would he do that?"_

_Katherine snorted._

"_He wants his freedom. With Klaus gone he won't have to worry about being daggered and put in a box somewhere."_

_Damon eyed her suspiciously._

"_Why would Elijah share this with you?"_

_Katherine came to a halt in front of the fireplace and drummed her fingers against the mantel piece._

"_Oh, you will like this." She turned around and faced them, a look of triumph on her face as she continued. "Elijah is not opposed to the idea. He is the one who compelled Blondie to not only fall for Klaus, but to befriend Rebekah, to make sure one would occupy the other while he and Kol plan their revenge."_

_Tyler clenched his jaw._

"_So, what, he figured it wasn't a big deal to just throw Caroline into the arms of Klaus, who we know has been chasing her for the past year?" The hybrid was boiling with anger. "Who knows what he's made her do?!"_

_Katherine waved for him to be quiet._

"_As I was saying," Katherine continued. "They have a plan. They found a spell, written by the original witch that would temporarily remove the vampire part from a hybrid..."_

"_Making Klaus just werewolf..." Bonnie filled in, rolling her eyes, before she turned and looked at Katherine. "We've been over this already, I won't be able to perform the spell long enough"_

"_Enough time to break his neck." Katherine said. Bonnie shook her head as she let it sink in._

"_So... We don't have to find the tree?"_

_Katherine shook her head._

"_Nope. All they need is a Bennett witch to perform the spell and they'll kill him themselves."_

"_What's the catch?" Damon shot in and Katherine leaned on her hip._

"_The others live. That's all."_

_There was a moment of silence, everyone considering her words, then Bonnie nodded._

"_What do I have to do?"_

"_Elijah will keep the others occupied while you meet with Kol and discuss this further."_

_Bonnie scrunched up her nose and groaned disapprovingly._

"_I really don't wanna talk to Kol. Why can't Elijah come meet me?"_

_Katherine laughed._

"_You know Kol. Not even his own siblings find him bearable. Elijah will keep them from suspecting anything."_

_The witch rolled her eyes._

"_Fine. Get him to call me..."_

_Katherine nodded slowly._

"_Certainly."_

...

Caroline was curled up in the window seat, watching Klaus paint one of his landscapes. It was soothing to watch him create such beauty and hear the soft sound of the wet brush against the canvas. Sky, and mountains, and horses on a field, it all just magically appeared before her as he painted. At that very moment, he was the complete opposite to just a few hours prior.

It had been pure rage, whether it was because of her or Marcel's men, or maybe a little of both, she didn't know, but it had frightened her. It still frightened her, despite accepting his apology.

Had she not been a vampire, she would've had bruises from his tight grip, but it had healed long ago now.

She could sense he hadn't let it go. He tried to, pretended to, but he hadn't and it frustrated her. Then there was the fact that she had actually hit him. She hadn't meant to, but her every nerve had been on edge and she just acted out.

She drew her knees up under her chin as she watched him.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked, his voice monotone. He didn't turn to look at her, so shaking her head was pointless.

"Nope." She said with a sigh. He kept on painting. "Are you still mad at me?"

He stopped his movement for a second and she could see him inhale a long, deep breath, before he moved his brush again.

"Go to bed, Caroline."

She huffed.

"I told you, I'm not tired." She insisted. "Besides, we should talk about this."

He snorted.

"I'd rather not."

The baby vampire climbed down from the window and walked up to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he let his arms fall at his sides with a sigh.

"I said I'm sorry, what more do you want?" she said quietly and he turned to face her.

"I want to be able to trust you." He said and it felt as if someone had used her heart for a pin cushion. "I might seem like a fearless monster, but you happen to be my weakness, Caroline. I admit it, I was frightened of what could've happened to you."

She eyed him for a moment.

"I meant what I said." Caroline whispered. "I'm not your property."

Klaus took her hands in his and forced her palms against his chest.

"Do you feel that?" he asked and she nodded at the sensation of his thumping heart against her fingers. "How could you ever believe I would see you as my property, when this is for you?"

He was being dramatically poetic again, but it was one of the reasons she had fallen for him in the first place.

"Well, I'm not the only one." She said with a sigh. "That vampire, he said I was a posses ion of yours."

Klaus clenched his jaw in frustration.

"Caroline, you are not my possesion." He stared at her, almost pleading for her to be convinced. "You're my queen, my mate, my..." he swallowed. "My everything."

She could see he was getting emotional, and he would usually turn away whenever that happened, but not this time. She was stunned to see his eyes glaze over as he continued. "If I lost you..."

She moved her hands to cup his face, shaking her head softly.

"You won't. Ever."

It came out a whisper and she never thought it would hurt so much to see a tear escape his eye, but it did. It was torture and she stood on her tippy toes to reach him, capturing his lips with her own in a silent kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her slim frame and held her tight, as if his life depended on her being as close as possible.

His lips left hers and he let his forehead rest against hers as he looked into her eyes.

"I promise you, Caroline. I want you to spread your wings and feel the taste of freedom, but trust me when I say this is not the time or place to do so. You're safest with me in this city."

She nodded and gave him another quick, tender kiss.

"Now, smile for me." She asked sweetly and he couldn't help but chuckle. He leaned in and brushed his lips against the sensitive spot below her ear. Her eyes fluttered close and she swallowed at the feather light feeling that still managed to shoot through her like a bolt of lightening.

"I'm feeling a bit peckish, love." He mumbled against her, scraping his teeth against her skin. She nodded softly.

"Tell me..." she began. "When you bring out the hybrid in you..."

"Yes, love?"

She could hear the crack from when his fangs broke through his gums and she swallowed. He traced his lips up along her jawline.

"You're twice as strong... twice as fast as me, right?" she whispered.

He faced her, eyes glowing in red, yellow and blue, dark veins throbbing on his lower lids. He knew where this was going, and he was not about to protest. He didn't say anything. Just locking eyes with her was enough. Caroline bit her bottom lip and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Why don't you show me your... _abilities_, and then we'll go straight for dessert."

A low growl escaped him and he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he carried her upstairs.

...

It had been the best night of her life, and before she had fallen asleep, her aching muscles, along with an evidently happy smile on her face had been the aftermaths of multiple orgasms. She was convinced a human wouldn't have survived half of them.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, limbs entangled and her face nuzzled at the crook of his was silly, but she thought he had a special scent right at that spot that had a calming effect on her.

She woke up to an annoying sound, frowning as she opened her eyes and blinked rapidly. Klaus stirred and his eyes opened slowly. He was the most beautiful in the morning, she thought, when the first beams of the rising sun hit his face and made his skin glow, make his eyes a more saturated blue.

"You should get that, love." He said in a low voice and she was shaken from her haze. She sat up against the headboard and reached for her phone.

An irritated growl escaped her as she glanced at the caller ID, and turned it down.

"It's Tyler." She ran her fingers through her long, messy curls and sighed. "I was pulled out of the best sleep ever because of frickin' Tyler?!"

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle at her annoy-ment.

"Just go back to sleep then, sweetheart."

She turned to face him with an almost accusing look.

"Sleep? Now?" she sighed with frustration. "I'm supposed to be able to sleep when you're all naked and dreamy right next to me?"

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"For once I am actually innocent, thank you very much." He scoffed in amusement. Caroline crawled back under the covers, her mouth on his quickly in a hungry kiss before she trailed kisses down his neck, and she felt his vocal cords vibrate as a moan escaped him.

However, Tyler kept calling and Caroline whined in frustration.

She handed Klaus her phone.

"Please, do your terrifying-original-hybrid-killer thingy and scare him off."

He smirked at how eager she was for him to actually get rid of Tyler for once, and since this might have been his only opportunity to do so, he took the phone from her and answered the call. Caroline smirked and crawled over him, tracing kisses down his chest.

She might look sweet and innocent, but this woman could be such a temptress.

"Ah, if it isn't Tyler Lockwood." He said and glanced down as the baby vampire disappeared under his covers.

"Klaus..." Tyler growled. "Where's Caroline? What have you done with her?!"

The original let out a throaty moan as she scraped her teeth against his hipbone.

"Caroline is a bit busy at the moment... bit of a mouth full." He said and peeked under the covers. Her eyes met his and to know that Tyler was miles away, and Caroline right there was a real boost for his ego. "By all means, love, have at it." He teased at her and he heard Tyler groan in disgust before the call ended.

Caroline couldn't help it. Her forehead fell against his toned abdomen as she shook with laughter.

"I have a feeling he won't be calling anytime soon." The hybrid said with confidence and Caroline shook her head.

"You basically just made my ex believe I had your dick down my throat."

Klaus shrugged and tilted his head slightly as he watched her.

"Well, while you're down there..."

She slapped him playfully on the thigh and crawled up to meet his face.

"Maybe I can be persuaded." She purred and threw the covers over their heads.

...

Downstairs at breakfast Elijah shared the news that Bonnie had accepted to meet with Kol, but that the others hadn't been completely convinced, especially Damon.

Just hearing the Salvatore's name made Klaus cringe and he shared a look with his sister that the others didn't notice.

"You might have to work on your acting skills, Kol." Caroline scuffed. "Bonnie's got some trust issues after this whole Silas thing."

Kol waved it away with a snort.

"Please, I know my way around women. It's part of my devilish charm."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at this and took a seat of Stefan's lap, sipping blood through a straw.

"Well before we jump into this grand mission of getting our brother into the witch's knickers, we should have some fun. As a family, now that we're all here."

She glanced over at Stefan who gave her a genuine smile.

"Because that went just swell the last time." Klaus mocked her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

There was a noise coming from outside and the youngest original jumped up.

"Speaking of the devil!" She put her glass of blood down and jogged around the table, heading for the front door. "It's here!"

Elijah closed his eyes and sighed, his patience being tested by their sister.

"What is here?" he asked and watched Rebekah disappear outside.

Moments later, a beautiful, white grand piano was carried inside by a group of men lead by Rebekah. Caroline gasped at the sight and got up to take a look.

She was followed by the others as they walked into the livingroom and the massive piece was placed by the tall windows.

Rebekah looked more pleased than ever and shooed the delivery guys away.

"Isn't this fantastic?" she piped, her eyes glistening.

Elijah had a smile tugging at his lips as he let his fingers slide against the smooth surface.

"You've outdone yourself, sister." He said. "It's a beauty."

Rebekah nodded, obviously ecstatic.

"I have it all planned for tonight. We'll have a good time, no interruptions, just family time."

The youngest of the Mikaelsons let her eyes fall upon Caroline again. "And you and Elijah can be our entertainment."

Caroline felt her mouth go dry and she shook her head.

"Oh, no." She stated. "No, no, no."

"Why not? You have a great voice." Stefan encouraged and Caroline sent him a glare.

Klaus was leaning against the couch with a smug grin on his face.

"It's a pity I haven't yet heard you sing, while Stefan obviously has."

The baby vampire rolled her eyes and sighed. Elijah's deep, dark eyes met hers and smiled.

"It would be my honor to accompany you, Caroline."

She was sold. Elijah wasn't honored by anyone and hearing him say that had the same effect as whenever Klaus managed to pout and look at her with those big, blue eyes of his.

"Fine." She sighed. "But not until I've had a few drinks."

...

Caroline brought Stefan for a walk outside as Elijah and Klaus were busy discussing Kol's meeting with Bonnie and plan every single step in order to make her spill all her secrets, and also to find out what the rest of them would need to do while Kol was on this "mission" of sorts.

Rebekah was far too busy planning the evening to care for the Bennett witch, or anyone else for that matter right then.

So to spare the Salvatore from being a part of either of these occurrences, Caroline pulled him with her.

It was hot and humid outside, but that was no bother for vampires, and Caroline might've looked past it even as a human, because the beauty this weather brought was mesmerizing.

The baby vampire smiled and closed her eyes and focused on using her senses.

The scent of magnolia and grass, the fluttering sound of dragonflies and the soft rippling of water.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked with a soft chuckle and she opened one eye to peek at him.

"It's beautiful." She replied. "To just close your eyes and let yourself drown in the beauty of this place."

The Salvatore shook his head slowly.

"One week and you sound like him already."

She slapped him playfully on the arm as they kept walking.

"It's strange... It doesn't feel like a week." Caroline muttered and stopped by the beautiful tree as she reached out to cup the white flower in her hand and breathe in it's scent.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to ask you..." Stefan began and scratched his head. "How did all of this happen? You and Klaus."

Caroline smiled at him and kicked a small stone with her foot. She watched it tumble down the old path before she spoke.

"Don't laugh at me, because I know it'll sound cheesy." She warned him. "But it's the honest truth."

Stefan nodded with his lips pressed together in consideration.

"Okay."

They stopped again and Caroline took a deep breath, her eyes struggling to find a focus as she wondered where to begin.

"Last couple of months I did a lot of thinking. The world around me, people around me kept changing, leaving, dying..." She pulled a leaf from the tree and toyed with it between her fingers. "I had been falling for Klaus for a while, but I knew I'd push everyone away if I gave in to him, and so I kept fighting to get Tyler back instead. Because it seemed right."

Stefan eyed her. They had been such close friends and he had never seen this, and she hadn't told him about it either. He figured it must've been a secret she had been ashamed of, maybe even for herself.

She shook her head as a soft chuckle escaped her lips.

"It's why I got so angry with Elena. She didn't feel guilty about being with Damon, and I wanted to have that strength, but I didn't, and then I had all this guilt building up in me for distracting Klaus... not because I wanted to, but because it was asked of me."

She leaned her back against the tree, and as the sun hit the leaves it created shadows on her face.

"What changed?" Stefan asked.

She was looking down at the ground, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Everything." She said and looked up at him. "Everyone. It all changed and for the first time people didn't have to be civil, or hide behind a mask anymore. The world was crumbling and people were mourning, hating... People were honest, and I found out I had never meant anything to any of them, not really."

He watched her, expecting her to start crying, but she didn't. Caroline snorted.

"For the first time in my life, I knew I had to put myself first, and I did, and I took a chance and asked him to the prom..." she cleared her throat. "And I felt something I hadn't felt for Tyler." She moved her hand to her chest. "And that same second Rebekah told me they were leaving I knew I couldn't live without him."

It was shocking, to say the least, but Stefan understood now that it hadn't just been an act of a naive teenager desperate to have someone in her life. It was the act of a young woman desperate to finally follow her heart before the fragments left of her would slip through her fingers. Stefan nodded and they continued their walk.

"You've grown." He told her. "Just over a week ago you were a highschool cheerleader who's biggest worry was what dress to wear to prom, and now look at you; kickass Alpha chick."

She laughed at him. It was one of the best things with Caroline, hearing her laugh, because it was always genuine.

"Hell yeah!" she said dramatically. "You should've seen me on the night of the storm here, Stefan. I was fierce,- and I didn't even break a nail."

He chuckled at this.

"I'll tell Rebekah to capture everything on video whenever I'm away."

Caroline raised an eyebrow and giggled.

"Yeah, as if Klaus would let her. That night wasn't one of his proudest moments, let me tell you."

Stefan frowned and got curious. She sighed and told him about Klaus' transformation and how he had been able to turn off his animal instincts.

Stefan was fascinated once he heard the detailed story of that night. He had known Klaus for a long time and never seen him turn into his wolf form.

"You hear how crazy it sounds right?" Stefan said with a snort of disbelief. "All those times you had to run from Tyler when he transformed, but with the most dangerous, like twelve-hundred pound, all muscle transformed hybrid-wolf, you stay to cuddle him?"

Caroline shook her head as she laughed and threw her hands up in defeat.

"What can I say. He's my boyfriend _and_ my pet." She tilted her head as her laugh faded into a small smile. "Don't tell him I said that."

"I'm not even sure it's started to sink in yet that we're actually talking about the same guy." Stefan said. "Or what's the weirdest part of it, that Klaus is my best buddy's boyfriend or that he can be considered cute."

"I guess I'm full of surprises."

Stefan nodded.

"Yeah, you never stop to amaze me. I'm glad you get along so well with 'Bekah, though."

Caroline smiled at him.

"We're good friends." She said, nodding. "All of us. I think even Elijah might soften up to the idea soon."

They rounded the corner and headed back towards the house.

"You make it sound so simple, Care, it's kinda hard to believe you're talking about the originals."

She locked eyes with him, and the words that escaped her mouth surprised him, but he could tell she meant them, and that it was of great importance to her.

"They're my family." She said honestly. "_We're_ family."

...


	18. Chapter 18

**Fang you very much, my wonderful beta ladyluck25 ;)**

**And wow you guys, this story has gotten 196 reviews, 125 favs and has 268 followers! I'm truly humbled!**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. **

**And before you scold me for not using Eastern Europe as the roots of the Mikaelson family, as described on TVD, it just doesn't add up to me with the names, and the vikings weren't from Eastern Europe, they just ventured into it, so yes, I tweaked it to make any sort of sense to me, 'cause I ain****'****t disgracing my viking heritage, alright :) **

**Anyways, here's chapter 18.**

...

Rebekah had practically shoved her brothers out of the house so that she was free to plan for the evening, and while Klaus hadn't been too happy about being forced out of his own property, he let this one slide, since his little sister wanted to make an effort for the family, including his beloved Caroline.

Kol was sprawled out on the hammock, his arms folded behind his head, just barely listening to his brother's serious instructions about meeting with Bonnie.

"You will explain to her that this is between you, me and Katarina." Elijah began, his eyes stern and serious on his youngest brother. "Rebekah wouldn't choose either of us before Niklaus, and I believe the Bennett witch is aware of this. Her purpose has been to bond with Caroline, so that when it will be time to kill Niklaus, the girls will not be present."

Klaus was leaning against the pillar, listening to the plan,which was flawless so far. Elijah must have really thought it through for a while.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah..." he sighed. "And Nik wouldn't suspect anything, since 'Bekah would do anything to prove she deserves the cure..."

Elijah cleared his throat, as if to scold his little brother for not taking it seriously.

"You will give her a time and place when this will come to be and you will ensure her that it will be the three of us there."

This went on and on. Elijah kept repeating what Kol would have to do to persuade the witch he was telling the truth. Kol paid little attention. He knew what he had to do to make Bonnie Bennett fall for him. He'd been with his fair share of witches to know what they wanted to hear, and Bonnie was weak, vulnerable and desperate to win the jackpot with killing both Silas and Klaus.

After being silent while listening to his brothers, Klaus turned to Elijah.

"What about the spell. I would prefer if I was still a hybrid when the little brat shows up with her army, how pathetic they well may be."

Elijah gave him a stiff nod as a smirk formed on his face.

"Your mate is a vampire." He said and Klaus' eyes flickered as he slowly realized what that would mean. "Bonnie Bennett might be able to remove your vampirism for a minute, but you'll still have vampire blood in you. Caroline's blood."

...

Caroline took a seat outside the mansion and Stefan followed. She rean her hand over the green grass and it tickled her fingers.

Her eyes fell upon a bumble bee that had just landed on one of the bright, coral hibiscus flowers and for a moment everything felt normal. The way it was supposed to be and she let out a content sigh. Stefan turned his head and looked at her. His eyes sparkling, dark green in the sunlight.

"Isn't it weird how just two weeks ago everything was so different." She said and Stefan nodded with a chuckle.

"Yeah, if you had said to me two weeks ago that you'd leave Mystic Falls to become Klaus' mate and become Rebekah's BFF, I would've thought something was really wrong with you."

Caroline laughed.

"Yeah..." she bit her lip and a frown formed on her was a moment of silence before she said anything else. "Have I turned into a horrible person for enjoying this life?"

He understood where she was coming from. He had been there too.

Stefan sighed. "You could never be a horrible person, Caroline. You've always done what you thought was right, and if this feels right, then go for it."

She nodded and let herself fall back on the grass. Her hair spilling around her head like liquid gold.

She watched the bright, glowing sun, but it didn't hurt her eyes, quite the opposite. Seeing the burning globe against the blue sky as the silhouettes of birds fluttered by was another one of nature's magical arts.

"What did you tell the others before you came here?" she asked and turned her head to look at him.

"I told them I'd try to find Katonda and have a little chat with her and then I'd bring you home."

Caroline smirked.

"And Damon believed you?"

Stefan nodded.

"I think he's too busy trying to make Elena turn her emotions back on to really care where I was going and what I'd be doing here."

Caroline didn't respond to that. She'd rather not think about her former friend. It was bad enough that she had to plot against Bonnie, probably to save her own life.

"Friends forever my ass." She mumbled,shaking her head.

Stefan didn't ask. He knew that pretty much everyone in Mystic Falls had grown up together, and he knew they hadn't thought twice about abandoning Caroline once they found out she was with Klaus.

He admired the baby vampire's hope and courage to truly believe that the hybrid could be saved, and the past nine days had made a big difference. The man who was incapable of love had let himself drown in it because of Caroline.

"There you are, love."

Caroline sat up when she heard his voice and he kneeled beside her to capture her lips with his own. She smiled into the gentle kiss and it didn't fade when he pulled back.

"I was beginning to worry you had wandered off again." He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm saving it for Marcel." She said casually and straightened out her hair with her fingers.

The hybrid let out an amused snort.

"As much as I would have enjoyed watching that, you will not be let near him again. As soon as I find out what's in Nashville I will kill him and everyone who dares to deceive me."

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're no fun."

Stefan laughed, mostly from surprise at how badly sweet, young Caroline was basically begging Klaus to help him cause Marcel misery.

The hybrid raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"Sweetheart, if you so deeply wish to torture vampires that can be arranged, but they will be chained up and you won't be in there alone."

The baby vampire huffed.

"I don't want to torture anyone... just give the morons what they deserve."

"Speaking of morons..." they turned their heads to see Rebekah approach them. "Kol is about to call the Bennett witch."

She took a seat next to Stefan and turned her head towards the sun. She closed her eyes, as if she was enjoying the summer heat on her face, even though she hadn't felt it in over a thousand years.

"Let me guess," Caroline began with a smirk. "Elijah is watching over him like a hawk."

Rebekah snorted and leaned back against Stefan's chest. He wrapped his arms loosely around her slim frame.

"As long as he doesn't interrupt the work of my people, I don't really care what Elijah is doing." She said.

Stefan placed his head on her shoulder.

"Your _people_, huh? Sounds way too nice coming from you." He joked and she rolled her eyes. "Get to work, peasants! I have a whip and a bad temper and I am not afraid to use it!" he piped up in an attempt to sound like her, accent and all.

They laughed so hard, even Rebekah who slapped him on the knee playfully. Stefan just kissed her on the cheek in response. "No, wait, I've changed my mind. You should definitely have a gun. Care told me about the incident outside the grill."

Rebekah looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk as he mouthed 'so hot' to her dramatically.

Caroline turned towards Klaus, who had taken a seat next to her with his arm loosely over her shoulders.

"What weapon should I get then?" she teased. "Without over-thinking why I would need one, just for fun."

He pressed his lips together as he went through his mental list of weapons through the ages. He had seen quite a few in his lifetime, and he had to imagine them with her.

"I can only imagine that if you would need to carry any form of weapon, you would have more than one." He said with a smirk. "First of all, I would imagine you to have a holster with two guns, replicas of the 17th century Oriental guns, simply because you should own a weapon that could at least match a fragment of your beauty." She smiled and hoped he would one day show her an example of those antique guns. "You'd also carry a knife, probably in your boot." He continued. "An ancient, engraved silver dagger perhaps." He could tell Caroline was getting curious about these weapons. "And lastly, I'd say an mid-evil crossbow."

The baby vampire nodded slowly, liking the idea of pretending to be Xena the warrior princess for a moment.

"Do you still have your sword?" she asked after a moments silence and Klaus looked confused for a second. "Bekah told me about your skills as a human."

The hybrid shot a quick glance at his sister, wondering what else she had told Caroline about his human days, but Rebekah shook her head slightly, reassuring him she wouldn't go too far. She knew he would tell her himself one day.

His eyes fell upon Caroline again and he gave her a dimpled smirk.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He said. "I will show you when we visit Britain."

Her eyes glittered with excitement as he said it. She had always wanted to go to England, or London to be more specific. She moved to sit in between his legs with her back against his chest and she leaned back, resting her head at the crook of his neck.

"Tell me about the Old World." She said as he stroke her hair gently. "Like, what does that even mean, were there countries back then?"

She felt the vibrations from his chest as he laughed.

"It was more like states than countries." He said. "Our parents lived in the Weser-Rhine Germanic part of the Old world."

Caroline listened with great interest. It was one thing to read about history. It was boring, tiring and way too many weird names and rituals to remember, but hearing Klaus talk about it, it was like hearing someone tell the story of a great adventure.

"That's where western Germany is these days." Rebekah shot in. "We were part of the small portion of people from the old world who went to sea."

"Vikings..." Caroline said quietly,more so to herself than anyone, but as she let the word roll of her tongue, she realized how old this family actually was. A thousand years was basically just a number, impossible to grasp. Rebekah chuckled.

"I wonder what they would've thought if we said back then that we'd be considered the barbarians of the sea, our entire population just a group of savages and violent brutes."

Caroline snorted.

"Well, this family is not the perfect example of proving them wrong." The baby vampire smiled. "So you weren't plundering psychos then?"

Rebekah giggled and shook her head.

"I didn't see it myself, but we were always told that we came from a family of traders and merchants before Christianity took over, as did the plague. Our parents moved to the New world before we were born. I'm sure the doppelganger told you." Caroline nodded and Rebekah continued. "Our family were one of the well respected families in our village." She explained. "Our father owned a lot of land, including a large portion of the forest and the lake."

Caroline felt Klaus tense beneath her as Rebekah mentioned their father and she tried to lighten the mood. She tilted her head to look at his face, and with a smirk she trailed her fingers up his neck and into his hair.

"I still can't imagine you with your hair long." She chuckled and the hybrid threw a murderous glare at Rebekah for a second.

"Don't remind me." He murmured. "Believe it or not, love, it was considered masculine, besides we didn't have mirrors in our village."

"Honestly, Nik, that's the worst excuse ever. You had long hair for almost 800 years, and during most of them you spent more time in front of mirrors than I did."

Stefan placed a kiss on her cheek.

"That's because you're a natural beauty, and your brother goes through a lot of work to look this stunning." He teased and the girls laughed, while Klaus had an expression of disbelief and disgust on his face.

"You know, I did had my suspicions about you in the past, Ripper."

Caroline bit her lip while giggling, before she spoke.

"Wouldn't that have been an interesting explanation for Bonnie and Elena to find out, to why Stefan really came here."

She and Rebekah high-fived and Stefan seemed really amused,while Klaus still had a displeased look on his face.

"You ladies are out of your minds."

...

_They were once again gathered at the Salvatore estate, and while Elena showed no interest what so ever in finding useful information about where to find the voodoo witch, Damon insisted she'd be there with them. Possibly just to keep an eye on her._

"_What makes you so sure Klaus haven't found her yet?" Tyler asked Bonnie,who sat on the floor with a grimoire__on her lap. She looked up at the hybrid._

"_A witch that powerful? I doubt even Klaus could get close enough to kill her, and he's not stupid enough to threaten a powerful witch who wants him dead."_

_Elena let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed a bottle of Bourbon from the small glass table. While pacing the room, she took a swig of the amber liquid._

"_Who cares?" she groaned. "Why are__we even wasting our time__on all this? The originals are gone."_

_Bonnie shut the grimoire with a loud bang, looking pissed._

"_Look, I know you don't feel shit right now, but if Katherine's right, then Caroline never wanted to go,and someone planned it thoroughly,since she must've stopped using vervain."_

_The first doppelganger watched the group with amusement. _

"_She did seem to enjoy herself." Katherine said with__a shrug. "At least when wolf-boy here called."_

_Tyler took a step forward, but Hayley held him back. Werewolf or not,Katherine was faster and would've killed him before he even got to think about biting her._

"_I have no doubt __**he**__ was... bastard." Tyler murmured, and before anyone got to say anything else, Bonnie's phone rang._

_She glanced over at it where it lay on the floor, before she picked it up. It was a number she hadn't seen before. The witch accepted the call and held it to her ear._

"_Hello?"._

"_Bonnie, long time no see."_

_She recognized__the voice__of__the youngest Mikaelson brother and put him on speaker with her finger pressed against her lips to tell the group to stay quiet._

"_Funny, I was thinking I had finally forgotten about you." She said in a cocky voice. He chuckled._

"_As feisty as ever, little witch." Kol said and__she sighed. "I've been told we have something in common."_

_Bonnie ran her tongue along her bottom lip as she pondered whether to__trust him or__not,before she replied._

"_If it's about Klaus, I'm listening." She said and glanced over at the people looking at her. She hadn't expected to feel nervous about this call, but speaking with Kol Mikaelson, especially about bringing down the original hybrid made her heart race and her mouth run dry._

"_Prepare for an eargasm then, little witch." Kol said and Bonnie rolled her eyes. Elena covered her mouth as a snort escaped her. "I have everything you need to perform the spell, and then it'll be my pleasure to kill him. Just a shame it'll be quick and painless, but he is my brother after__all."_

_Bonnie squinted her eyes suspiciously._

"_Why would you risk your life for him? If the spell doesn't work he'll kill you."_

"_It will work, Bonnie." Kol promised. "He will die, and stay dead forever and once that is done, you will agree to the deal and Katherine will gladly give you the cure."_

_The witch looked at the first doppelganger and she nodded._

"_And the deal is only to leave you, Elijah and Rebekah alone." Bonnie stated._

"_Yep. Easy peasy."_

_Bonnie bit her lip._

"_What's the catch?"_

_Kol snickered._

"_Do you have the spell, Bonnie?"_

_The witch frowned__in confusion and reached for her back pocket._

"_Yeah, it's right-" her pocket was empty. Glancing at Katherine as she saw the yellow note between her fingers, her eyes stared as the brunette tossed it in the open fire. "No!"_

"_I'm guessing it's gone." Kol said and Bonnie sighed, closing her eyes. She felt defeated._

"_What do__you want me to do?" Bonnie asked._

"_I'll text you when and where to meet me in the next few days. I will give you mother's grimoire when I see you."_

...

As soon as Rebekah told Caroline they needed to get ready for the evening, she grabbed the half-empty bottle of Macallan scotch from the bar in the sitting room and followed the original upstairs.

"I've got a perfect pair of shoes for your new dress. They're not really my color so I didn't realize I had them until yesterday."

Caroline wasn't all that surprised. Rebekah owned more shoes and accessories than she would probably ever would.

She gulped down some of the smokey, amber liquid and scrunched up her face at the burning taste. She followed Rebekah into her room and the original vampire went to one of the many wardrobes and pulled out an old box.

"What do you think?" she asked as she held up a pair of bronze, snake skin pumps and Caroline grinned.

"Seriously?!" she traced her fingers along the beautiful pattern. They were real, and despite how stunning they looked, she knew that they were old, like really old.

"They're original André Perugia's. I had owned them about two weeks before Nik daggered me in the twenties."

Caroline's jaw dropped and she stared at her.

"Bekah' I could probably buy a house with these."

The original vampire shrugged her shoulders.

"Caro', every girl should know this motto; Treat your feet, dressing is blessing and may spending be never ending."

Caroline smirked and winked at her.

"I'll remember that one, let's get ready."

It was nice to have some girl-time like the teenagers they actually were, and while Caroline slipped into her new high collar, black dress with gorgeous metal details and pleated skirt, Rebekah pondered between two of her own, a while and silver printed corset twist dress, obviously Gucci, and a Valentino nude, strapless dress with black lace.

The baby vampire was watching through the mirror as she curled her hair.

"Valentino, definitely." She said and Rebekah pressed her lips together,nodding slowly.

"You're right. White just makes me think of weddings."

She threw the Gucci dress over her shoulder as if it was a worthless rag and slipped into the other one. Caroline frowned suspiciously.

"Why? Did Stefan propose or something?" she giggled and sprayed her hair. Rebekah shook her head.

"No, I have far too much to think about with whatever your friends have in mind with us to be able to plan a wedding, and I'm sure he knows that."

Caroline turned around, the curling iron still in her hand and she looked at Rebekah with surprise.

"You think he'd ask you if all this craziness wasn't going on?"

The original vampire shrugged with a smile.

"I don't know. I wouldn't mind to be Mrs Salvatore." She said and reached for the bottle of scotch on the vanity table.

Caroline's eyes flickered as she thought it over.

"Rebekah Salvatore." She said dramatically. "Caroline Mikaelson."

The female original almost choked on the liquor.

"Mhm, yep." She mumbled and wiped her mouth. The baby vampire eyed her suspiciously.

"What?"

Rebekah shook her head.

"Nothing, I just couldn't help but think about the reactions that would cause in Mystic Falls."

Caroline waved it away.

"I don't care. Now,let's get back to business." She said and tapped her chin while she scanned Rebekah's outfit. "Black shoes."

Rebekah grabbed a pair of platform heels from her wardrobe.

"Louboutin?"

"Always."

...

Caroline should have gotten used to this by now, but she was still surprised when a waiter stood at the foot of the stairs and offered her a glass of champagne with a gentle bow.

She accepted with a thankful nod and was actually glad they hadn't finished the bottle upstairs, or she would've been really tipsy.

Rebekah also grabbed one of the tall glasses and took Caroline by the hand.

"Come, I have to show you something."

They walked past the stairs, towards the door leading to the terrace and garden. Once the doors opened, she was completely blown away.

The pillars and fences were wrapped in white fairy lights and red lanterns hung from the ceiling.

The apple trees in the garden were lit from the ground and the flowers in the bushes glowed in red and peach.

The sun was setting and the men were grouped on the lawn, talking and laughing,but she only had eyes for him. She was so used to see him in a tux whenever the Mikaelsons threw a party, and he did look stunning in whatever he wore,but she really liked the more casual party look he currently wore. Bleached jeans, a v-neck and black suit-jacket.

Kol noticed the girls first and whistled.

"Woah, ladies, look at you."

They men turned their heads to look at them and the look on Klaus' face made Caroline blush and bite her bottom lip. It was rare to get just a look from a guy that confirmed you looked beautiful.

The four men walked back to the mansion, and Elijah and Kol went inside while Klaus and Stefan stayed behind with the girls.

"You look absolutely ravishing, love." The hybrid said and gazed into her lunar-blue eyes before he leaned in for a quick, but sweet kiss.

"All cred to your sister." Caroline chuckled and kissed him a second time before they went inside.

The dining room was dimly lit with candles and the table decorated with southern wild flowers. The party-planner in Caroline was really impressed with Rebekah's work.

Stefan and the blonde original entered and they sat down at the table.

"I must say, Rebekah." Elijah began and folded his napkin on his lap. "I'm glad you decided to do this for our family. We need it, especially now."

They nodded in agreement and Rebekah smiled proudly and raised her glass.

"To family."

"To family!" they chorused in a toast.

...

After a wonderful dinner, Caroline pulled Elijah to the side and they spoke quietly, nodding now and then.

Rebekah nudged Klaus in the ribs and they locked eyes.

"Tonight?" she asked in a whisper, her face serious. He said nothing, but she could read his features. She nodded and glanced over at Caroline and her oldest brother as they went back to the table.

"Shall me move this to the living room?" Elijah asked with a small smile and held his arm out to let the ladies go first.

Caroline had a knot in her stomach, but her mind felt soft and fuzzy from the drinks and it calmed her nerves.

"I can hear your heart pounding, calm down." Rebekah said with a smile. "If I could sing, I would never stop doing it."

Caroline rolled her eyes and let out a shaky breath. After everything she'd been through, this was by far the scariest.

Kol, Rebekah and Stefan sat down on the couch, and Klaus placed a soft kiss on the baby vampire's temple before he joined them, taking a seat on the back of the sofa.

She took another sip of her wine and stared at the floor as Elijah sat down behind the piano and his fingers danced over the keys as he played the intro. She could feel the fast thumping against her sternum. Why had she agreed to this?

She took a deep breath and closer her eyes as she let the music fill her and for the first time, she sang in front of the original family.

_"__Heartbeats fast, colors and promises how to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer.__"_

She opened her eyes, but didn't look at anyone. The knot in her stomach slowly dissolving.

_"__I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more__"_

Her voice was crisp and clear, every note right. She had, after all, chosen the song for a reason. For someone special. And for a second she glanced over at him and he seemed lost for words. She focused her eyes out the window.

_"__Time stands still, beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave. _

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this._

_One step closer.__"_

She closed her eyes for a second before she eyed their faces, not focusing on anyone.

_"__I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more__."_

She locked eyes with him. She had to, this was for him and he needed to know it was more than just a song. She was pouring her heart out, her deepest desire.

_"__And all along I've believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more__"_

And suddenly he was there, right in front of her, his lips on hers, his hands in her hair and she didn't even notice that Elijah had stopped playing. She felt every nerve, every muscle relax from his touch and she knew, even if she hadn't really felt it quite so strong before, she was now tasting, feeling true love, and it was sweet, silky and pure.

Before she had time to even react he pulled away, his eyes glazed over and he went on one knee in front of her.

Her heart stopped. She couldn't breath. Her heart was racing and she wanted the tears that threatened to escape to just flow, but her mind and body shut down.

"Caroline..." oh, he had never looked more beautiful. In that moment there wasn't a fragment of darkness, not a trace of spilled blood and evil gone with the wind. Through the haze, she could hear Rebekah sniffle and someone swallow. "Caroline, I thought I knew exactly what to say, but quite frankly, there aren't words enough to describe what I feel for you. I wasn't even supposed to feel, let alone love, but I do. I do with you, and I want to spend eternity with you by my side, lifetimes by your side and..." He reached for his chest pocket and licked his lips nervously, his eyes never leaving hers. "I love you, and I don't care that it's only been days, because these past ten days I've felt more than I have in ten centuries."

There was a tiny, velvet box in his hands and Caroline gasped as he opened it. The tears finally escaped her and she covered her mouth with her hand.

It was a beautifully, carved platinum ring with one pale, blue diamond in the center of what looked like a rose made of tiny white diamonds.

"Caroline Forbes. Will you be my wife?"

**Lyrics used: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci beacoup ma gentil beta ladyluck25 (oh, the skills ;D). And thank you TheIrishShipperholic for your suggestion that I did use in this chapter :D**

**As ya'll know I own nothing, except my own twisted mind, in which I do own everything, but that's beside the point, haha.**

**And I should let you know my space-key is broken so if there are spaces missing I apologize.**

**Lyrics used are Make me wanna die by The Pretty Reckless.**

**I want to remind you guys that I read every single review and PM you send me, and I do take suggestions, ideas and requests into consideration so keep sending those, I love it :)**

**It was actually you guys who chose the song in the previous chapter *applauds*.**

**So here's chapter 19 and I hope you enjoy it.**

...

Take me, I'm alive

Never was a girl with a wicked mind

But everything looks better when the sun goes down

Taste me,drink my soul

Show me all the things that I shouldn't know

And there's a blue moon on the rise

…..

_Katherine Pierce had just left the Salvatore estate, sick and tired of the highschool drama that never seemed to end. _

_With Klaus gone, she was finally able to stroll around the forest without fear of being killed. The twinkling stars were just another pretty detail against the velvet sky, but she preferred it cloudy and dark, like in autumn when the mist would crawl along the fallen leaves on the ground._

_She came to a halt as a twig broke not far from her. Her eyes scanned the dark trees as she listened for another sound._

"_Katarina."_

_She quickly turned to face the male voice._

"_Elijah?" she asked, surprised to see him in Mystic Falls. "What are you doing here?"_

_He tilted his head without any emotion on his face._

"_There has been a change of plans, and it's urgent that you listen to me."_

_She nodded, her face scrunched up in a frown as her doe eyes scanned his stern features._

"_What now? I've been nice enough to help your family, including your brother who's been chasing me for the last 500 years."_

_He nodded._

"_I know but this is important, for all of us."_

_She folded her arms across her chest._

"_I'm listening."_

_He cupped her face with his hands and their eyes locked._

"_Katarina, you have to give Bonnie Bennett the cure."_

_Again,the doppelganger frowned at him._

"_Excuse me?"_

_He sighed._

"_She will have to lift the veil. Give her the tombstone and the cure."_

_She shook her head in confusion._

"_I'm usually not the one to turn a chance to cause mayhem, but to open the gates of Hell? Isn't that a little drastic?"_

"_Please..." he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Give it to her."_

...

For a moment Caroline had lost her ability to speak. Looking into his eyes, she nodded and she could see him relax his shoulders.

"Yes." She piped. "Yes, of course, I... Oh, my god."

He slid the ring on her finger and it sparkled in the light. When Klaus stood she flung her arms around his neck and they embraced, before their lips met in a sweet, tender kiss.

Caroline pulled away and wiped her tears away. She couldn't help but stare down at the diamonds on her finger, and as her eyes locked with his again, she saw the most honest, happy smile she had ever seen on him.

"You do have a wonderful voice, sweetheart."

Caroline shook her head from joyful disbelief. This was far beyond anything she could imagine, and not so long ago it would have been out of the question to marry a recent boyfriend, and so young, but nothing could stop her now.

They were mates already, and she wasn't ever going to get older. Besides, with everything that was going on in Mystic Falls and around them in NOLA, it might have been their only chance.

Rebekah hurried as fast as she possibly could in such high heels and Caroline turned to face her as she wrapped her arms around the baby vampire.

"This is completely insane, but I don't care,because I get to plan a wedding." She sniffled through happy tears and pulled back. Her green eyes glittered as she smiled brightly. She then turned to her brother and shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe I'm so surprised, but wow, Nik." She pulled him in for a hug. "I never thought I'd get to see this day."

Caroline watched Rebekah with suspicion.

"You knew, didn't you?"

Rebekah bit her lip.

"Well, he wanted some advice regarding the ring, and what sort of baby sister would I be if I didn't help out my big brother?"

Caroline had almost expected Stefan to be skeptical and disapproving, but when he walked up to her he had a smile on his face.

"Wow, Care." He said and gave her a brotherly hug. "The surprises keep piling up around here."

She nodded.

"I know. I'm not sure I get it yet." She grinned. "I didn't think he was into marriage."

Stefan shook his head.

"I think he's just into you."

Caroline smiled and turned her attention to her soon to be brother in-laws, as they congratulated the couple. They looked as happily surprised as she felt. Her mind was in a swirling haze, and while some of it was due to a generous amount of alcohol, most of it was definitely due to this new, unfamiliar excitement and joy she felt.

Klaus entwined her fingers with his.

"Let's go outside."

She nodded and followed him out of the living room and towards the terrace. It was even more beautiful now that the night was just around the corner. The dark, blue sky was sprinkled with stars and the lights around them made their skin glow.

"I can't believe it." The baby vampire smiled at him. He gazed into her eyes.

"Are you happy?" she nodded honestly. " 's all I want- for you to be happy. I waited a year for a chance with you and now..."

Caroline let out a content sigh before she smirked at him.

"I thought you were the guy who couldn't love."

He shrugged his shoulders with raised eyebrows.

"I thought you were the girl who wished she could forget all the horrible things that I've done."

He smirked as her and Caroline giggled before she leaned in and gave him a seductive expression.

"I guess, since it was possible for you to love me..." she whispered and brushed her lips against his. "It's also possible I've turned into a bad, bad girl."

She captured his lips with hers again a low growl escaped him, but she pulled away, her smile still evident.

"So tell me why the feared Klaus would get down on one knee and ask a simple, baby vampire to be his wife?"

She was teasing, and the way her teeth scraped against her bottom lip made his heart flutter.

He held her close as they slowly swayed to non-existing music.

"Rebekah told me how she had explained what it means to be mates." He began and her eyes searched his as he went on. "And I wanted to make sure you understand what you mean to me. What _we_ really mean to me."

She couldn't help but smile at how sweet that was of him, not to mention expensive. She wouldn't dare to even think about what the ring had cost. She tilted her head.

"So this family gathering tonight?" Caroline asked with a raised eyebrow and he gave her a dimpled smile.

"All for you, love." He said. "It is all for you." He twirled her around and she giggled. "And might I again tell you how exquisite you look in that dress."

He kissed her softly, the smile not leaving his lips and she thought she would never get rid of the bubbling feeling of joy that didn't cease to escape her in soft giggles.

"Such a charmer." She said and kissed him back softly. "So, when will we have our wedding?"

He shrugged.

"Whenever you want, love."

She hummed against him as she kissed him again.

"Mhm, and where?"

His lips left hers as he trailed feathery kisses down her cheek and jawline.

"Wherever you wish."

He faced her again to see her eyes twinkle with happiness. To think he, the monster, the unloved hybrid who couldn't feel could make her react this way was truly amazing to him, and he would cherish her forever.

"Do you think your sister would agree on planning it to take place out on a battlefield after we've killed every single son of a bitch who's dared to come between us and bathe in their blood?"

There was fire in her eyes. Somehow his angel of light could flicker into darkness with such smooth perfection. He smirked as a growl escaped him and he attacked her mouth, unable to suppress how the thought really turned him on. She moaned into the kiss, but pulled away.

"Despite how much I want you right now, the others are fifteen feet away and I really think we've driven Rebekah to the brink of insanity already."

He snorted and shook his head.

"You're right. Let's get back inside and you could sing for me again?"

She laughed mockingly as she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Fat chance. Maybe it's your turn."

...

_Marcel hid in the shadows as he watched the pathetically, sweet scene in front of him. So the hybrid and the baby vampire were truly in love._

_His first thought had been that Klaus had turned the pretty blonde into his mate just for his own pleasure's sake, but this made things a whole lot easier for Marcel to get his revenge._

_As he watched the couple disappear inside, he turned to the group of vampires behind him, hiding among the trees._

"_Once the little brother is away, I'll get Niklaus out of the house, and the very second she is alone, you'll take her." Marcel said in a low voice. They nodded._

"_And Katonda?" one of the vampires asked. Marcel smirked._

"_I think the old witch will be up for a trade. The baby vampire will give her an advantage towards the hybrid, and once he's entered the trap I'm sure she'll be open for a deal."_

_The vampires snickered and Marcel turned to spy on the mansion again. _

_The Mikaelson family might have been temporarily fixed, but it could easily be broken again, and Marcel would be more than happy to do the honors._

_A female vampire stepped forward. Her mahogany, silky hair glowed as she stepped into the starlight and her emerald eyes glistened as she turned her head to look at her leader._

"_The witches in town accepted your offer." She said. "Their lives spared for their assistance."_

_He nodded slowly, with a smug look forming on his face._

"_How long will they be able to postpone the dropping of the veil?" he asked._

"_Three full moons forward." The red-head answered. Marcel nodded._

"_Good."_

_He pulled out an old, tin pill box and opened it. The dried leaf made his fingers sear, and the smell of burnt flesh spread through the air as he popped it in his mouth. Thin slithers of smoke escaped his lips as he chewed. "Let's head back."_

...

The following morning, well, it was close to noon, Caroline was awoken by the buzzing of her phone vibrating on the bedside table.

With one eye squinted shut and one open, she glared at it as if it was an extremely evil object. Her blonde curls were a mess and flew everywhere as she groaned and reached out for her phone before wrapping the covers around her and sitting up in bed.

She didn't even check who the caller was before answering.

"Hello?" she said hoarsely and rubbed her eyes.

"_Care!"_ Matt's voice said happily. _"Hey, how are you?"_

She smiled and rested her elbows on her raised knees.

"I think I'm still sleeping, kinda." She said and yawned loudly. "We were up 'til really late- uh, early... whatever." She snorted and rubbed her eyes again. "How are you, Matt?"

He chuckled, and she could picture his bright eyes and soft smile at the sound of it, and it tugged at her heart strings. She missed Matt Donovan, so so much.

"_I, uhm- I'm great."_ He said. _"Me and April are dating."_

Caroline grinned at this.

"That's great, Matt! Good for you!"

Klaus stirred and turned towards her, but said nothing. He smirked at her tangled,messy hair and smudged mascara and reached out, gently tracing his fingertips on her exposed skin.

Caroline glanced over at him and pouted, sending him a kiss through the air.

"_Yeah, I'm really happy_." He said. _"Though that's not why I'm calling."_

Caroline frowned.

"What is it?" the baby vampire asked and he sighed.

"_Is he there?"_

It was obvious Matt was asking about Klaus. Caroline nudged him to tell him to focus.

"Yep, right here." She said.

"_Well... I might be really dumb for doing this, but I don't know who to trust anymore."_ Matt began and both Caroline and Klaus listened intensely. _"I have a bunch of bad news."_

Caroline frowned.

"Okay?"

Again, Matt sighed.

"_First of all, Katherine told the others that you were compelled to go with Klaus, and they all believe it, including your mom."_

"My mom?" Caroline piped up in shock. "How does she know?"

"_Damon told her..."_

Caroline was furious and the mention of the older Salvatore made Klaus' muscles tense and he grit his teeth.

"I'll talk to her." Caroline sighed. "What else has been screwed up in town..?"

"_Okay, this is the big thing."_ Matt began and swallowed. _"For some reason, Bonnie's got the cure and Silas' headstone. They're talking about dropping the veil and tak__ing__ Kol hostage when he meets Bonnie to lure you guys out."_ The hybrid and the baby vampire shared a look as Matt continued. _"It was like she was possessed or something. In the middle of the street her eyes turned white and she said something like; __'__What was never meant to be will end as the red leaves fall.__'__"_

This was all too much to take in. How evil had they become? How much could they hate the man she loved... enough to be even worse than him?

She didn't even get what it meant, most of it.

"It means someone will die this fall." Klaus said and Caroline gave him a worried, almost panicked look. "Don't worry, love, I'll make sure it's neither of us."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to think.

"Maybe..." she began. "Maybe it's Silas who'll die?"

Klaus shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. He had no idea.

"_I don't know."_ Matt said. _"But I thought you should know."_

Caroline smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Matty."

"_And Care... I know you weren't compelled, but I figured this is part of a plan so I didn't say anything to the others."_

Caroline let out a relieved breath.

"Yeah..."

"_I'm not saying I like Klaus... but compared to the people here right now, he's not the worst."_ Matt said. _"And if you're happy, then I'm happy, Care. Just be safe, alright?!"_

Caroline nodded.

"I promise, you too!" she said.

They hung up and she tossed her phone on the covers.

"Are you upset, love?" Klaus asked and sat up, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. The baby vampire let out a heavy breath and shook her head.

"No, I'm motivated." She said. The hybrid frowned, confused.

"To do what?"

She turned her head and locked eyes with him. Her lunar-blue eyes had darkened and there was a flash of rage in them, something that was rarely seen in Caroline.

"To hunt the fuckers down and watch them burn."

He scanned her face for a moment, shocked, but not unhappily so, by her choice of words and raw anger and determination in her voice. She reminded him of the mythological creature Nephilim, the fallen half-angel, because no matter how deep she would wander into darkness, she would still be full of light, she would still be the vampire who was human. After all, rage, anger, hurt and betrayal were all human emotions.

Klaus would be lying if he told himself it wasn't a huge turn-on when she brought out her darker side. To see his pure angel lust for vengeance and blood, not to mention imagining her actually do it, made his heart race.

Just like adding gasoline to a fire, he found it hard to control himself when she suddenly left the bed and marched naked to stand in front of the window. Klaus swallowed.

The sun created a glowing aura around her creamy skin and outlined her every curve with it's golden light. She turned her head slightly and looked at him, her lips slightly parted and her eyes glistening, framed by the smudged mascara from the previous night, and she was beautiful. He would have to paint this moment later, but right now he had other things on his mind.

"Can you imagine it?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow and gave her a dimpled smirk as he removed the covers and approached her.

"I can imagine a whole lot of things seeing you like this, love."

He let his finger trace her spine, from her neck, and slowly down, feeling the curve of each vertebra. She turned her attention back out the window.

"Fire, and ash, and death." She said. "Crumbling cities, towns turned to dust and dirt roads stained with blood..."

He growled at her words and dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her ass. Caroline gasped and her parted lips formed a grin as her eyelids fluttered shut. The hybrid attacked her neck with his mouth, kissing, sucking, licking her tender, salty skin as his hands traveled up the curve of her waist, over her ribs and to her chest to cup her breasts.

She let out a breathy moan as his stubble tickled her skin, his lips tasting her pulse point below her jawline and she shuddered in pleasure, goosebumps spreading over her creamy skin.

"You would be king, baby." She whispered through her haze of his blissful teasing. She felt the vibrations through his chest against her back when he growled approvingly. "You'd be a god!"

Klaus let out a deep groan and moved one hand to her chin, forcing her face closer to his.

"Am I not already?" he asked demanding. Her eyes met his and sweet, puffs of her breath hit his face. She bit her lip and her eyes lowered to watch his lips, so close, but still barely an inch too far away.

"Kiss me." She pleaded in a whisper and he smirked at her. With his arms around her he pressed her closer to him, and she whimpered as his lips captured hers and she felt his arousal against her lower back, making her wish for more.

The kiss was harsh, raw and animalistic. Her lips were swollen already and would surely be bruised afterwards.

But instead of letting it go further, he smirked into the kiss before he pulled away and playfully smacked her ass. She gasped and turned to face him, with a look of playfulness and surprise on her face.

"We should get dressed, love." The hybrid said and opened the doors to his wardrobe. Caroline's mouth fell open.

"What?!" she piped up.

He pulled on a pair of boxers and approached her with a dimpled smirk. He placed a feathery kiss on her forehead, feeling her frown against his lips.

"Believe me, sweetheart. I wouldn't mind at all to be locked in here with you for days, but you need to eat and we should share the news your friend Matt was bearing."

Caroline let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine..." she muttered and grabbed a change of clothes from her bag. "I need a shower first."

She grabbed his shirt from the floor and pulled it over her head before she walked past him towards the door.

"No cheating, love." He teased and she spun around, stuck her tongue out at him and left the bedroom.

...

As they all enjoyed lunch outside on the terrace, Caroline and Klaus told the others what Matt had found out, and that they had to reconsider everything they had planned so far.

Kol was the one who got the most frustrated out of all of them, mostly because he had really looked forward to having his way with the Bennett witch.

"I might have an idea." Stefan began and scanned their features with his deep, emerald eyes. Elijah nodded for him to go on. "If I remember correctly, you said to Bonnie you would text her about the time and place to meet, right?" Kol nodded. "They're already making the assumption that you're going to Mystic Falls, where they're safe and know their surroundings. What if you were to meet Bonnie somewhere else? Somewhere completely out of her comfort zone, where you'd be totally in control."

Kol smirked, his eyes turning a shade darker.

"Oh, I like the sound of that." He said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Send her a plane ticket to New Orleans." Their heads turned to look at her as Caroline spoke and her eyes traveled to meet theirs, before they landed on Kol. "She can't drop the veil until the next full moon,that gives us three weeks to prepare for whatever is to come. We get Bonnie to come here, she won't be able to use magic. Only Katonda is allowed to use it."

Caroline stood and began to pace the deck while speaking. "Bonnie will have no choice but to trust you if she wants to stay alive in this city."

The youngest of the Mikaelson brothers snickered and reached for his glass of blood as he leaned back confidently in his chair.

"Darling, you'll never cease to amaze me." He told her and took a sip of his O-neg.

A quick smile passed Caroline's lips before she continued.

"Once we know what their plan is, 'Bekah and Klaus can search for the white oak tree in Nashville and destroy it, while Elijah and I seek out Katonda. It's the safest, quickest way if we split."

She said the last sentence with her eyes on Klaus and while it was obvious he didn't like the sound of it, he knew it was true and slowly nodded as his lips stretched into an evil smirk.

"You're a natural at forging evil plans, my love." He said and Caroline couldn't help the feeling of pride that flowed through her at that moment. "But before we move on with our goal to destroy the pathetic little group in Mystic Falls, I have a certain vampire in this city to deal with."

Caroline shook her head, her blue eyes glowing. She could taste victory already and feel the rushing of adrenaline through her veins.

"No, _we_ are going to deal with Marcel." She demanded and shared a look with everyone, like a natural leader and it was a surprise to all of them, how much control a baby vampire would dare to take among the originals. "You know he never goes anywhere on his own. Together we can hold the others back while you kill him."

Klaus snorted.

"Have you forgotten what happened last time you met with Marcel's minions?" he mocked. Caroline frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't prepared then. I am now, and besides, I won't be alone."

For a few moments there was complete silence among them, before Elijah let out one of his rare snorts and turned to look at Klaus.

"I think it's time we introduce your fiance to our collection in the cellar."


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm so sorry this has taken such a long time to update, but I've been super busy and I will be busy all summer with work and stuff so I don't know how often I'll update, but believe me, I'll be writing at every spare moment I get.**

**Also this chapter hasn't been beta'd so I'm sure there are mistakes all over xD**

**First of all, thank you to hopeless637 and TheIrishShipperholic for your input!**

**Lyrics are from Dark Angel by Tribal Seeds.**

**Some mild smut.**

**Here's chapter 20.**

...

Dark angel

Descending from the sky

Come to darken I night

She wiped away the years I cried

Which way does this angel...

She's the one who answered the call

Lift I to my feet when my knees gave to the fall

And it was just one girl

It was just one girl

To hear I, hear I call

...

_Katonda chanted in her deep, monotone voice as she flicked the ancient bottle in her hand, letting the drops of rose water sprinkle around the altar._

_Slowly, a thin swirl of smoke rose from the ceramic bowl placed in the middle. The witch's eyes shot open the same second the mixture inside the bowl caught fire, and tall golden flames shot up._

_The flames faded from glowing yellow to an almost luminescent blue._

_Slowly, Katonda reached out. Her unseeing eye somehow focusedon the flames as her fingers reached them and they licked her skin, freezing, rather than burning._

_With a gasp her eyes shut as the static energy filled her. Her heart began to race and pound hard in her chest as the glowing, blue light travelled up her arm, swirling around it until it reached her shoulder, where it formed branches of veins down her chest, only to meet again at her sternum and pierce through her, turning her beating muscle of life into a cocoon of scorching, white light. She held her breath until the fire suddenly died out and she was surrounded by swirling smoke._

_She panted and looked around, almost in a state of panic as if she expected someone to be hiding in the shadows._

"_Why do you ask such things of me?!" she yelled out into the air, fright and despair evident in her trembling voice. "I refuse to do your bidding on this!"_

_A strong wind surrounded her, like a tornado and her feet left the ground as she was slowly raised towards the ceiling. Her long strands of twisted hair surrounded her like a crown as an angry wind hit her face._

_The spirits were angry. She was part of a plan that was beyond anything she could've imagined. It went against all her beliefs. Why would destiny want this?_

_She tried to fight them, but they were too strong. The strong wind made her eyes water and mouth dry and as each capillary in her eyes popped, one by one, her whites were stained by blood before it trickled down her face._

"_What you ask only the Devil could do!" she yelled. "I won't! I'd rather die!"_

_And a mere moment later, her head was twisted around and she fell onto the dirt floor, eyes staring into emptiness._

_Slowly, her heart faded into a scorched lump of ash and black veins slithered up her chest and down her arm, the same way the light had embraced her just minutes earlier. It swirled down her arm, to her hand and out her fingers. Like a snake of dark ash it slithered over the floor and around her, growing branches at every crook and corner until her floor had turned into a cobweb of khol and the witch's body wrapped in a black cocoon, before the darkness continued out through the creek under the door, and into the unknowing world._

...

They entered the sitting room and Caroline raised an eyebrow. What could possibly bein there that she hadn't seen already?

But as Elijah approached one of the bookshelves and reached for what looked like an ordinary, antique leather bound book and tilted it backwards, there was a click and he pulled the shelf.

Caroline was shocked and amazed as the shelf openedlike a door and behind it was a curved set of stairs lit up by wall lights.

Elijah moved his arm towards it,asking her to go first.

"After you."

Not too long ago,she would've hesitated, but now all she felt was excitement fluttering in her stomach as she stepped closer and slowly descended the stairs, followed by Klaus and Elijah.

She had expected it to be cold and damp, but it was the opposite. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she found the floor to be covered with an oriental carpet in red and brown. On the wall to her right was a large painting, and by the certain style of it, she figured it was from the 1700's. She was mesmerized by it as something that had been on hermind wasnow before her. She recognized his eyes before she even noticed it was a family portrait, and she smiled as she now found out he looked amazing even with long hair.

Her eyes scanned every detail of the painting. The brothers wore high-waisted white pants, knee-high black boots and a cream colored shirt with frill curling at the chest. Klaus had a navy, blue coat on, while Elijah had a black one and Kol a red one. Each of them decorated with brass buttons.

On a chair in the middle of the painting sat Rebekah, a small smile on her plump lips. Her hair was pulled back and strands of her blonde curls fell around her shoulders. She wore a beautiful, sky blue dress with flowers embroyded in gold across the corset and the long skirt flowed down her legs.

Caroline was lost in the picture for several minutes, until the sound of heels on the stone stairs shook her out of her haze.

"I told you." Rebekah said in a sing-song voice as she approached the baby vampire and pointed at the painting. "The long hair."

Caroline smiled.

"I like it." She said and glanced towards Klaus who smirked at her. She sighed. "I've always been fascinated about that century. Everything seemed so full of beauty."

Rebekah snorted.

"As wealthy vampires, sure. It was a wonderful time." She began. "But the people were poor, and sick and what little they owned the pirates and robbers would take from them."

Caroline's jaw dropped in awe.

"You've met pirates?"

A chuckle escaped Klaus' lips.

"Met is an understatement." He said and Rebekah glared at him. "How many times did I have to search for you at the harbours after you accompanied the captain back to his ship?"

His sister rolled her eyes.

"Don't start, Nik. You tore their throat out and knicked their rum, we both had our fair share of fun."

Klaus nodded.

"Indeed we did." He turnedto his brother. "Shall we?"

Elijah nodded and they turned towards the door opposite the stairs. It looked like an ancient vault, except the door was made of wood and had a wooden wheel on it. He turned it and pulled it open.

As they stepped inside, the roomwaslit automatically and Caroline was blown away by what it contained.

The walls had row upon row with swords, rifles and other weapons from all different centuries and below them were displayes with knives, daggers, guns and things she couldnever even guess what they were.

In the middle ofthe room stood an ancient, beautifully carved canon.

"I have a feeling you were more than just noble men." She said with a gasp as she twirled on the spot and scanned her surroundings.

"We have a collection in every city." Elijah explained. "Most of what's in here is between fifty and three hundred years old, give or take a few years."

Caroline traced her fingers against the glass as she eyed the bejeweled daggers and knives.

"Amazing." She breathed and Klaus smirked at her reaction.

"As I said earlier..." he began and moved towards a cabinet in the corner. He opened it and brought out what seemed to be something wrapped in leather.

He walked up to Caroline and placed it on the glass display infront of her. "Open it."

She unfolded it slowly, not a clue what was hidden in it and gasped as it was revealed. Two guns made of ebenholtz and beautifully carved silver. Swirls of nacre adored the black handles and glistened with white, pink and green in the light.

"Oh,my...Are you serious?!"

Klaus chuckled.

"Feel them."

Caroline hesitated for a moment. She had never held a gun before, but as her fingers slid around the smooth surface of the handle and through the cool silver of the trigger, it was as if they were made for her. She brought it to her face to get a closer look at the pieces of art in her hands, before she turned around and pointed them towards the door.

Klaus watched her as his eyes flashed darker. Again, it was a picture he would have to paint. Her golden curls framing her determined face, long, dark lashes and a perfect, pink mouth. Her tight, low-necked top and slim denim shorts, her arms stretched as she held theguns as if she hadn't done anything but fight in her entire life.

"Do you know who I'll shoot first?" she asked.

He could see her eyes had darkened and herlips har formedan evil smirk.

"Please, do tell, my love." He said. She cocked her head to the side.

"The first shot will be with a silver bullet." She said and Klaus shared a look with the others, excitement fluttering in his stomach. "And it'll go straigth through he brain of a certain werewolf as I execute her myself."

She let her arms drop to her side, fingers still in a tight grip around the three centuries old guns.

"What about Tyler?" Klaus asked, his voice dark and raspy at that moment. The baby vampire turned around to face him and took a few steps closer to the hybrid. She parted her lips as she locked eyes with him.

"Are you worried, baby?" she cooed and her eyes flickered down towards his full lips. Klaus swallowed hard and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. His siblings thought it best to leave.

"I am very well aware I'm not the only one who finds you beautiful." He said in a low voice and gently removed the weapons from her slender fingers and placed them on the display behind him. She cocked her head to the side and bit her bottom lip.

"Do you want me to kill him?" she asked.

Her lunar-blue eyes glittered and for a second he held his breath. He would be lying if he said the idea wasn't appealing. Just the mere sight of her ending the Lockwood boy's life would have been a huge turn-on, but he also knew that despite how much Caroline had changed, she had loved Tyler once, not too long ago, and he had meant a great deal to her no matter how many times he had hurt her feelings. Klaus let out a deep sigh.

"No." He said and gave her a dimpled smile. "I think that for him to know, to see- that you love me will torture the poor boy. Especially after you've stained him with Hayley's blood."

Caroline snorted and snaked her arms around his neck. A soft sigh then escaped her lips as she gave hima soft and gentle kiss.

"Look at you, the big, bad hybrid," she whispered. "Asking me to spare the life of the guy you so deeply wanted dead. You're getting soft."

A low growl escaped his throat and he grabbed her bottom lip between his teeth before he kissed her harshly. His hands went to rest on her arms as hers slid up his neck and tugged at the ash-blonde curls.

She giggled and pulled away slightly.

"If you keep teasing like this, expect the opposite, sweetheart."

Caroline shrugged.

"Would serve you right after the state I was left in this morning." She said and clicked her tongue. "And it's not the same sorting yourself out."

His eyes flashed dark at that and he groaned.

"I thought I said no cheating." He mumbled and moved his hands to the curves of her waist and slid further down.

Her breath hitched as he cupped her ass and she rolled her hips towards him.

"I didn't." She whispered. "Not completely..."

He swallowed hard and captured her lips with his own yet again, smirking against her mouth.

She mewed and slid her leg up the side of his, pressing her own body even closer to him.

"Is that so?" he teased in a whisper between kisses. She nodded.

"Yes." She sighed contently. "I've been aching for you for hours."

A low, vibrating, animalistic growl escaped him as he could picture it in his mind. Caroline in the shower, wet and naked and filled with need. He could see her creamy skin, sprinkled with beads of water, her hair wet and slicked back, flowing like liquid silk down her bare back as her slim fingers travelled down her body, one hand cupping her breast, the other trailing further down to her throbbing core.

He could see her gasp under the steaming, hot water, her back arche away from the cold tiles she leaned against. She would moan as the first spasms would shoot through her legs, and pinch her nipple hard and just before her aching core would be soothed by her own release she'd force herself to stop, and wait for him.

Just the mere throught made him hard, and she would defeniatly be able to tell, as she was so tightly pressed against him he could feel heat radiate from her core against his thigh.

"This is not the right place for this, love." He sighed as she traced her lips down his throat, nibbling at his Adam's apple.

She let out a disappointed whimper.

"Why not?"

Klaus slid his fingers through her silky hair as he looked her in the eyes. No matter how much he wanted her, or how hot it really would be to do it among the objects that had been used to kill an endless amount of people, Caroline was more to him than just a shag. He loved her with every fibre of his being and he really wanted to prove it to her.

They were supposed to makelove after the engagement, not fuck eachother's brains out, that could be done all the other nights to come. No, he wanted this to be special.

"We'll have all night, love." He began and gave her one of his rare, warm and loving smiles. "Weither it will be in the bathtub, or on our nice and cozy bed, I don't know, but it won't be down here."

She let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine... mister romantic." She mocked and failed completely to look serious and offended by him as a smile was only a second away from forming on her lips.

He wrapped his arms around her slim frame in a warm embrace, something that rarely occured, but when it did, she never wanted him to let go. It was one of those completely serene and loving moments, when the world around them faded into nothingness and all that was left was them. She felt his scent, she couldn't describe it with words, it was just... him.

She could hear his heartbeat and feel his breathing and even though she really couldn't feel temperatures, she was sure he was warm against her.

"You could get hurt down here, love." He said, as if to explain why she couldn't just jump his bones inside their secret stash of weapons. "I wouldn't want a single scratch caused upon you."

She raised an eyebrow but didn't argue with him. This was, after all, one of the things she loved about him- his sweet, kind, human side towards her. All of his character was a mystery to her still, like Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, but it was an exciting and beautiful mystery in so many ways.

"Alright." She said with a sigh and placed a light kiss on his lips. "But don't leave me hanging this time or I might have to become dangerous."

Her warning made him smirk.

"Not fair, you're still teasing."

...

They had been in New Orleans for fifteen days when the first sign of an apocalyps came. The girls had been out and about to have some quality time before Rebekah were to leave with Klaus for Nashville.

It had taken Klaus a lot of convincing from the others before he let Caroline and Rebekah hit the town on their own, but as long as they went out early and came back while the sun was still high, he had agreed to letting them go.

The two blondes walked through the city park, talking and laughing, with their shopping bags dangling from one arm while the other was holding a slurpee.

Had they been in Mystic Falls, people would have stared at them as if they were a pair of patients that had escaped from an asylum, with their matching Gucci sunglasses and Philipp Plein shorts.

"Seriously, if something happened so we couldn't drink blood anymore, as long as I have watermelon slurpees, I'll survive." Caroline said as the straw left her lips. Rebekah smiled.

"That, or strawberry." She said while nodding."For someodd reason everything that's considered plain becomes this yummy treat as soon as you add strawberries in them."

"You know what the ultimate _yummy treat_ would be?" Caroline said enthusiastically and pointed her cup of pink ice towards her. "Strawberry and watermelon blood slushie."

Rebekah gaped.

"Why didn't I think of that? It's brilliant!"

The girls giggled and took a seat on the edge of the fountain. It was a wonderful day, one of those perfect summer days that you know will only come by ever so often.

Bees and butterflies shared the purple flowers around their feet as they sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the sound of the rippling water and light breeze through the trees.

"It's strange, y'know..." Caroline began as her fingers gently touched the lotus floating on the water. "In just as long as I've been here, in the same amount of days I've finally had a big family and crazy in love I could lose it all..."

Rebekah removed her sunglasses and a pitiful frown formed on her face.

"You shouldn't think like that." She said. "They won't win, we're the originals, we always kick their arses, Caro."

The baby vampire gave her a small smile and she too removed her sunglasses and pushed them up into her golden curls.

"I know. I just..." she let out a heavy sigh. "I just don't want to lose any of you. I really wish no one would have to die, that everyone would just get along and respect eachother's choices."

She knew as the words escaped her lips that it would never be so. She knew that Bonnie was too stubborn, that she had to draw the line between good and evil, that the originals would never be good in her eyes, beyond salvation. It didn't matter that her own mother was a vampire, or that she at this very moment had sided with vampires, because they weren't the same. The witch saw everything in black and white because all that mattered was to get Elena back,the old Elena.

Silas was probably just in her way, not really looked upon as a threat to Bonnie. He was a thorn in her side and to get rid of him would simply make her life a little easier.

The only one from the Miakelson family that Bonnie wouldn'tfeel euphoric about watching him die, was Kol, and rightnow he was probably the only one who could stop Bonnie from dropping the veil this full moon.

"You know the old scoobie gang won't ever respect your choices." Rebekah said softly and Caroline nodded.

"I know, 'Bekah." She mumbled and her eyes glittered as they landed upon her. "And it's why I'll never leave your side. I will never betray Klaus or give this family a reason to doubt my allegiance, ever." Rebekah smiled at Caroline's serious features while the wind played softly with her hair. "Because after all that time as enemies, you did choose to accept me, and you did respect my choices and in your eyes I was equal, just in a matter of days."

Rebekah felt her eyes glaze over. No one had ever said such nice things about her family before and it tugged at her heart strings. She understood why her brother would never let her go, why he had chosen her as mate and to be his wife.

"Of course." She said. "There could be no other. You somehow manage to turn darkness into light with a brush of your fingertips, and no matter how cheesy it sounds it is the truth, Caroline." Rebekah sighed and a joyfulchuckle escaped her lips. "You made the monsters feel human, and that is all I've ever wanted for a thousand years."

...

Caroline entered the bedroomand set her things down on the floor. It had been a great day with Rebekah and tomorrow they would all split and go different ways to try and stop the threat of this supernatural apocalyps.

She heard the door close behind her and a second later strong hands on her arms, sliding down softly against her skin as warm lips brushed against her bare shoulder.

"How was your day?" he asked softly with his silky, smooth voice and she tilted her head as his lips travelled up her neck.

"Mm, about to get even better." She sighed as a smile formed on her lips.

Klaus closed his eyes as he took in the scent of her hair. The first flowers of spring and sweet, powdery vanilla. His hands moved to her sides as he traced each curve of her body. She leaned into him, her back against his chest and he placed feathery kisses along her jawline and below her ear.

The room was silent, her skin was warm and his undead heart was pounding in his chest.

Slowly, he lifted her peachy top over her head and traced his lips along her spine, while his fingertips traced the curve of her ribs down her waist to her hip.

Caroline had her eyes closed, getting lost in the sweet sensation of his touch. He carefully turned her to face him and she opened her eyes to gaze into his. Sea meeting sky as they locked eyes and she removed his Henley.

He leaned in and kissed her slowly, taking his time to taste her lips and savour it in the back of his mind.

Her fingers traced his toned chest. She knew every muscle, every sinew and nerve of his body.

She kissed him back, their lips brushing one another at first, before they tasted eachother. Soft, slow movements together before she licked his lips and he granted her entrance.

Time stood still as they held eachother close, mouths caressing eachother, breaths exchanging.

Somehow they both ended up naked and on the bed, their kiss never broken. He rested on one elbow above her, while his free hand traced her skin and he smiled against her mouth as he felt her goosebumps against his fingertips.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, his lips left hers as he kissed down her neck and chest, tasting her salty skin before he closed his lips around her right nipple, his fingers teasing the left one, feathery light and slow.

She let out a shaky gasp as he pleasured her breasts, watching her through his lashes. He moved to give her left breast the same attention before he faced her again and she opened her eyes to gaze into his.

"I love you." She whispered and he smiled, gently brushing a few strands of hair away from her face and for the first time she saw it in his eyes. He knew, and he accepted that he was indeed loved and he deservedit as much as anyone.

"I love you."

He caughther lips between his own asthey kissed yet again and his hand travelled from the side of her face and slowly down the front of her body, his fingertips savouring the feel of every inch of her skin, before he slipped them in between her thighs.

She gasped into his mouth as his fingers slid through her hot, wet folds and he shivered from the thought that it was all because of him.

This time was different. It wasn't about lust, it was pure love.

Caroline moved her hands up his back, feeling every move of his muscles beneath her fingers as they traveled upwards to curl around the locks of his hair.

She whimpered softly against his lips and he pulled back just an inch to look at her, his fingers still rubbing her slowly, lightly, burning her with bliss.

Her lip trembled as she hissed, her eyes dark and sparkling, penetrating him. He placed a light kiss on her cheek as he watched her bathing in euphoria.

"Klaus..." she whispered, her lashes batting like the wings of a butterfly. He leaned in again and kissed her swollen lips and she let out a soft moan at the taste of him combined with the electricity his touch sent through her. Her muscles began to tremble and his lips left her again.

He watched her as her eyes seemed lost in a haze and her body trembled beneath him. She whimpered softly, her knuckled turning white as she grasped the sheets and she arched up towards him as she rode out her climax.

He sucked at the pulse point below her ear and hummed against her skin at the soft, beautiful sounds that escaped her.

Caroline wrapped her arms around him in a silent begging for him to give her more, give her all of him.

He stroke the sides of her thighs before he raised her legs around his waist and entered her slowly. A silent growl escaped him as she gasped quietly. They moved together in unison, hot breath tickling their faces as they were one, eyes never leaving eachother.

This was beauty, in it's purest, raw form and the emotions burned in her chest, tightening in her throat and as a salty tear escaped her, he kissed it away without a word.

As they were getting closer he pulled her up with him, chest to chest in a sitting position and while softly kissing in a tight embrace, Caroline whimpered as her walls tightened around him and he bit down on her bottom lip as they came together.

...

_And as one witch lay dead on the dirty floor, the tiny flames of the candles shot up towards the ceiling, and in the salt on the altar words were written._

_Not too late upon this year_

_Blood will run, creatures fear._

_What had ended will return_

_Nights of terror, cities burn._

_Who and what has walked the earth_

_Cheated spirits with his birth_

_Shall be once forgiven then_

_A chance to change the what and when_

_As the red leaves touch the ground_

_Every future moment bound_

_He will stand and so will she_

_Fight both dream and reality_

Like a swirling tornado the salt rose from the table and vaporized into a white cloud, before the flames stood so high they licked the ceiling.

As a slithering snake of dark magic, the rotten worm of rage, the leech of destruction went along the way, leaving a trail of corroded grass behind it, the sun went down and darkness fell.

Everything was going to change.


	21. Chapter 21

**I have to apologise for making it take so long to update. I've had the worst summer of my life. In June I found out I was pregnant and we were both excited about it. We moved to a bigger apartment and while dealing with that I also worked full-time.**

**However, in August I went to the hospital just to make sure everything was alright and they found out that the baby wasn't growing properly. **

**We went home, both defeated with grief and returned to the hospital a week later. We were told it was a Missed Abortion and a few days later I miscarried.**

**It would've been our first child and I'm still grieving, so I hope you understand why this took so long.**

**I began writing this chapter in June and I finished it in late August.**

**Lyrics might be wrong, let me know if they are, because I couldn't find them online and had to write down what I heard, but anyways it's Men who die by Ghost of the Robot.**

**Here's chapter 21.**

...

_Faded fates_

_Hopes of great_

_You never knew what it takes_

_To make them care_

_To keep the stares of everyone alone_

_Who's searching for another day, this is what they say._

_Some may freeze_

_I will burn_

_What you've lost_

_What you learn_

_That keeps us here a mist of fear of everyone alive_

_Who's searching for another day, this is what they say_

_Go, let go_

_You don't know_

_Just let go_

...

_Caroline frowned in her sleep. Something she hadn't felt in a long while was creeping up in her and she tossed and turned._

_In her mind she saw a siluette of a woman surrounded by white smoke. Long, twisted hair was floating around her head and a dress was blowing around the legs, but she couldn't make out the woman's face._

"_This shouldn't be." The woman wheezed. Her voice was almost mechanical and echoing in a disturbing, threatening manner. Caroline looked closer, squinting her eyes and a gasp escaped her as two blue, glowing eyes shot open on the woman's face. "Filth. Such filth!"_

_Caroline shook her head._

"_No."_

_It came out barely a whisper and she was shaking with fear before this woman of power. The figure laughed menacingly._

"_I curse you, vampire!"_

_Caroline shook her head, her skin clammy with cold sweat._

"_Who are you?!" Caroline yelled and suddenly the figure came at her, like a swirl of black smoke it shot at her, laughing with such evil it made Caroline close her eyes in terror as a shock wave hit her, slamming her back against an invisible wall as a foul, rotten smell surrounded her._

"_Stupid girl!" The black smoke swirled around her, making her unable to breathe. "The spirits may have taken my life but I will not accept this fate."_

_Caroline was choking and the woman let out a roar of hysterical laughter._

"_What do you want with me?" Caroline managed to ask, attempting to breathe, but failing. She was getting dizzy._

_Long, slim fingers that to the naked eye would seem to be nothing but clouds of ash through the air, wrapped around her neck hard and lifted her from the ground. She had felt this before, unable to breathe, the panic of knowing she would die as she suffocated._

"_The world will want you gone! You will live in terror of being hunted down and caged like the animal you are for an eternity to come!"_

Caroline shot up in bed with a gasp, as if she had been under water for several minutes and finally had reached the surface.

For a moment, she was sure she saw a dark shadow slither away from her, but surely it was just the aftermath of her nightmare.

Her eyes suddenly focused on a glow and a sound of surprise escaped her. Klaus sat up groggily as Caroline slid out of bed and approached the window.

The sky was dark with smoke and the horizon glowing, but not with sunlight.

"Fire." She said. It came out a whisper as she stared out the window. "There's a fire."

Klaus was behind her within a second. Slowly, he let his palms slide from her shoulders down her arms.

"There is." He said and placed his lips against the bare skin of her neck. She felt herself relax against him. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

She nodded.

"Maybe I sensed it and the dream turned so much worse because of it." She said with a sigh. She felt his stubble against her cheek and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Must've been a really bad dream, love." Klaus said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Caroline shrugged. It was just a dream, afterall. Not a big deal.

"Nah, I'm ok." She said and turned to face him with a smile, before her attention turned back out the window. "I wonder what's burning."

The hybrid's features bathed in the flickering, golden light as he too stared out the window. In the distance they could hear sirens as the fire trucks sped through the city.

"It would seem it's nearby the Lafayette cemetary." He said. "Probably one of Marcel's outbursts, we did anger him off quite a bit."

Caroline giggled at this and let her head rest at the crook of his neck.

"Still, there's a different feeling in the air." she mumbled. "Don't you feel it?"

Klaus let out a deep sigh. He felt it alright, the static through the air, the itch beneath his skin that told him things were about to get dark and messy. That there was a war coming, bigger than they probably realised, but he wouldn't want to worry her, in fear that she would lose her light and joyful spirit.

"You must still be a bit shaken after your dream, love."

His voice was soft and confident as he spoke and Caroline nodded.

"You're probably right. We should go back to bed."

She turned around and he grabbed her fingers gently as he led her back to the comfortable haven of their bed. He kissed her good night yet again and she soon fell asleep, feeling calm, and yet somehow different than before.

...

Bonnie shot up in bed with a gasp, just like she had done almost every night the past week. There was a disturbance in the air that she hadn't felt in a long while, not since the spirits had abandoned her. It reminded her of that night not too long ago, when she had woken up like this, right before dawn.

_Something was different. She could feel it in the earth as her feet touched the floor. A knock on the front door startled her and she gazed through the darkness before she got up from her bed. Slowly she left her room and descended the stairs to the first floor._

_It knocked again and the witch let out a shaky breath to calm her nerves before she opened it. To her surprise, it was Katherine._

"_You're one heavy sleeper, aren't you." The doppelganger said with a smirk. Bonnie shook her head._

"_I'm not inviting you inside."_

_Katherine shrugged her shoulders._

"_Fine."_

_She reached out towards the Bennett witch and opened up her closed hand. There was a vial inside, filled with what seemed to be blood._

"_Is that...?"_

_Katherine nodded._

"_The cure. Here, take it."_

_Bonnie was confused and hesitated before she grabbed the small vial from her hand. She held it up towards the light from the porch lamp and studied it. _

"_Why?"_

_The witch curled her fingers around it and gave the doppelganger a suspicious look. Katherine sighed._

"_I figured you'd need it more than me. I mean I've been on the run for five hundred years and I'd really like to live my life for at least that many more without having Klaus breathing down my neck."_

_Bonnie quirked an eyebrow._

"_You think I'm going to use it on Klaus as a plan B?"_

_Katherine shook her head and kneeled to pick up something from the floor. When she came back up she was holding a large rock._

"_Take this while I'm in my give-peace-a-chance mood."_

_Bonnie stared at the rock in her hands. It was Silas' headstone. Katarina Petrova was just offering her everything she'd need to drop the veil, just like that._

"_What's the catch?" Bonnie asked before she made a move to accept her offer. Again, Katherine sighed with annoyance._

"_It's what frenemies do, isn't it?" she asked and recieved a frown from the witch. "We both want Klaus dead and Silas gone. It's a win-win situation, though it might be hurting my image a little bit. Just don't tell anyone I was being nice for once."_

_She reached out, holding the headstone over as close as she could to the barrier and Bonnie took it, not letting her eyes leave the brunette as she still found it hard to trust her._

"_What if Elijah finds out that you've given it to me?" the witch asked. "Once the veil is dropped his parents will return and I have a feeling it won't be one big, happy reuinon."_

_Katherine laughed._

"_Elijah can take care of himself. Actually, he was the one who wanted me to give these to you."_

_Bonnie frowned suspiciously._

"_Elijah asked you?" Katherine nodded. "Why would he do that? When?"_

"_It doesn't matter. Just do what you have to do. The full moon is in two weeks and I really need that time to plan what I want to do with my freedom."_

_And with that she was gone, leaving a stunned Bonnie at her door, holding both the cure and Silas' headstone in her grasp. It had been too easy. Something was up._

She was shaken from her haze as she heard her phone and stared at it on the nightstand for a moment before reaching for it. It was a text message from Kol.

Bonnie groaned. This was not her night. It felt as if she was surrounded by annoying, evil people all at once and the fact that she had woken up with a bad feeling in her stomach wasn't exactly the start of the day she had wanted, and yes, it was close to dawn, according to the time on her phone.

She opened the message and read it.

_Miss me, darling?_

_As promised I am giving you the details of our little meeting and I felt it was best that we meet here. Yep, that's right, you're going to New Orleans._

_I have ordered your tickets and at the bottom of your message you find the code you'll need to get them at the airport._

_I will see you at Cafe du Monde at 3PM this Friday. Don't be late._

Bonnie's jaw dropped as she stared at the message. Who did he think he was? Making her go to New Orleans for their meeting? Sure, she never thought of him as a gentleman, but still?

With a heavy sigh and angrily mumbling to herself, she replied to him.

_Fine, I'll be there, but you better be alone._

"Jerk..."

She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She was still tired and would really like a couple of more hours of sleep before the rest of this hell began attacking her again. Her phone beeped and she looked down at it.

_Sounds kinky ;)_

She didn't bother writing back and put her phone back on the nightstand, before she pulled the covers over her head and tried to go back to sleep, but with everything swirling around in her head, it wasn't going to be easy.

...

Rebekah couldn't sleep throughout the night, and while it might have seemed as if Stefan lay peacefully asleep beside her that was not the case. He could feel it too, the dark energy that was slowly approaching felt as if they were in the midst of an electro magnetic field.

As the first rays of sunlight spread out at the horizon, Rebekah got out of bed and headed for the shower in silence.

The carpet was soft against her barefeet as she entered the hallway outside the bedroom. It was still dark there and Rebekah felt silly for finding it eerie and discomforting to be there alone.

She hurried inside to the bathroom and locked the door. Feeling safe within the four walls of pale tiles and the light scent of clean cotton, she let out a deep breath.

"Oh, for pity's sake, you're an original vampire, Bekah, keep yourself together." She said to herself and stripped from her lavender nightgown.

...

When Caroline finally woke up she found herself to be alone in the room. The sun stood high in the sky outside the window and the familiar sounds of nature made her smile. One more day of calm bliss, she gathered.

She stretched her limbs like a gracious feline before she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Her blonde locks fell around her shoulders and after blinking a few times her eyes scanned out the window in an attempt to access the damage the fire had caused, but she saw nothing. Still, she could smell the wet ashes from far away as it hung heavy in the air.

Caroline quickly got dressed and put her messy curls up in a loose bun before she headed downstairs. She had expected the group to be serious and cold now when times were getting rougher, but she found them to be quite the opposite. Someone apparently had good news and that someone happened to be Kol.

"Mornin' darling." he greeted her with a grin. "We were waiting for you, sleepyhead."

Caroline gave him a silent glare as she headed straight for the steaming pot of coffee.

"Well," she began as she reached for a mug. "I can't be the only one affected by this apocalyptic thingy going on."

Klaus approached her and offered her a bloodbag, which she gladly accepted with a soft smile.

"Elijah and I were actually discussing it this morning." He explained to her and leaned against the counter. "We've know enough witches throughout the years to know when one's affecting the balance of nature."

Caroline frowned.

"Witches? I thought Marcel had forbidden the use of magic."

Klaus smirked as his eyes glistened with cunning.

"Exactly. All but one."

Caroline's eyes widened as she realised what he was saying.

"Katonda." She whispered. Klaus nodded.

"Elijah recieved a tip from an old friend who might know of Katonda's whereabouts."

Caroline scanned the surroundings with her blue eyes.

"Speaking of Elijah, where is he?" she asked.

Klaus leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"We will meet him in town whenever you're done."

Kol cleared his throat and took a few steps closer to the baby vampire.

"In the meantime it seems the Bennett witch has agreed on meeting me in a few days. I wouldn't worry about who's going to win this thing. They'll be nothing without their witch."

...

At the Salvatore estate things were getting grim, as Damon had Elena tied to a chair in front of the grande windows in the living room. Her daylight ring lay safely in his pocket.

The doppelganger was laughing at him and his attempts to torture her by with sunlight. He was running out of ideas and hope to help her get her emotions back on, but what wouldn't a man do for his one, true love?

"You're wasting your time." She said with a sigh. "It's only pain, it won't kill me."

He shook his head.

"Well, Elena... Believe it or not, I'm doing this because I care about you."

It made her laugh mockingly at him.

"Oh, how sweet poor Damon has become. If I'd feel anything right now, it would be sick."

They were interrupted by the clicking of heels against the floor. Damon turned his head and found Katherine in the room with an amused look on her face.

"Here you are torturing an emotionless vampire and I wasn't invited? Shame..."

The Salvatore brother let out an annoyed sigh.

"What do you want, Katherine?"

The brunette took a few steps closer, sliding her fingers along the back of the sofa as she walked.

"I have found out some interesting news." She said in a sing-song voice. Damon frowned, his ice blue eyes piercing right through her.

"What kind of news would that be?"

Katherine was now standing right before him. Her dark eyes, identical to the ones belonging to the woman he loved were looking straight into his.

"A little birdie told me that Klaus will soon be visiting Nashville, Tennessee in the hope of finding a certain white oak tree."

Damon tilted his head and his facial expression turned into suspicion.

"Really? When would that be?"

Katherine smirked and bit her lower lip.

"Soon. Very soon."

With a quick pull the curtains flew apart and Elena was searing in her chair. A loud, painful scream escaped her and Damon quickly pushed Katherine away from the window, causing the heavy drapes to fall back down and cover the window completely.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he yelled and Katherine just snickered.

"Don't act all that surprised, Damon. Save the anger for Klaus, you're gonna need it."

And with a flash she was gone.

...


	22. Chapter 22

This is a short chapter, I know, but I figured it was better to give you something other than nothing for a long while. I am so busy with studying so I basically only have the weekends to write.  
And thank you all for being so understanding with me. Your love and support is precious to me!  
If you have any questions/ideas please message me. I have room in my plans for some tweaking and I'd love to get your input. Don't forget to review :)

I do not own The Vampire Diaries, The Originals or anything associated with the two. Lyrics by My Chemical Romance.

...

_There's a place in the dark where the animals go  
You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow  
Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands  
Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo_

_I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?_

_Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

_A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

_..._

The air was thick with the pungent smell of soaked charcoal. Thin swirls of white smoke still licked the skeletal remains of the house. Elijah stood there in silence while the firedepartment packed up their things and soon left him by himself behind the Lafayette cemetary.

He scanned the ruins and slowly made his way through it. In the ashes lay chrystals and gems, burnt pottery and books and further in, on the ground, by what was left of what seemed to be an altar, was a dark shape of a person. Elijah kneeled and reached out to touch it.  
At first it seemed to be thick, black gravel, but as soon as it touched his skin it melted into an oil-like substance. He frowned as it slowly dawned upon him that this was all that was left of the witch Katonda.

Slowly, he rose from the spot and as soon as he had straightened, he heard a branch break in the distance. He didn't move as he tried to figure out from which direction it came, however, instead of another sound, the person lurking was revealed by his scent. Elijah's eyes widened for a second as he realized it was Marcel- and he was not alone.  
The sun had now risen beyond dawn and he knew he had to tell the others quickly.  
Katonda was gone.

...

On their way into the city, Caroline remembered that she had promised to call her mom. She wasn't sure what she would say to her, but at least she'd know she was okay.  
She took a seat next to Klaus in the car with her phone pressed against her ear. It didn't take long before the sheriff answered.

"_Caroline? Oh God are you okay?"_

This surprised the baby vampire a little and she replied with a frown.

"Hey mom, yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

She could hear her mother's sigh of relief.

"_Well, people are talking."_ she began. _"They say that the original family is plotting the end of the world and that you've been compelled to join their side."_

"And you believed them?" Caroline asked in frustration.

"_I didn't know what to believe. Things have changed here, Caroline."_

She knew it had. Maybe not the detals, but she knew very well that Mystic Falls was slowly turning into Hell on earth.

"Well, trust me not them. We're trying to fix it- all of it." There was a moment of silence before she continued. "Something bad is about to happen if we don't stop it in time and apparently Bonnie has what she needs to drop the veil so we have to act fast before she does."

She glanced over at Klaus as she finished the last sentence. Her mother sighed, probably with worry.

"_I'll try and stall her, keep her away from home as much as possible."_ The sheriff said. _"I'm just not sure where, the Salvatore estates is off limits at the moment according to Damon."_

Klaus eyed Caroline at the sound of that name. He hated him, all of him with all his might. The baby vampire frowned again.

"Why? What's he up to?"

"_I have no idea."_ Her mother said in response. _"He's up to something, and both Elena and Katherine are there with him."_

That was interesting.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked.

"_Yeah, I'm sure. Katherine comes and goes but Elena haven't left the house in days." _

Caroline's eyes met Klaus' as she replied to her mother.

"I'll be in touch."

...

The group soon arrived at the Palace Cafe and Caroline held her breath as she took in the beautiful structures and black&white decor with grand, swirling stairs. They found Elijah up on the second floor and far back, away from prying ears. He seemed even more serious than usual and this concerned all of them.

"If you look just the slightest bit more sour you will wrinkle, vampire or not." Rebekah told him and took a seat opposit her oldest brother. Elijah gave her a quick, barely noticeable smile before his eyes fell upon Klaus and again his stern, concerned expression returned.

"I have my reasons, and you will soon understand why." He said in response to Rebekah, but his eyes still remained on his brother.

They all sat down around the table and Caroline's long lashes fluttered as she stared at Elijah with worry.

"What's happened?"

His dark, ebony eyes met hers and a deep sigh left his lips before he licked them and tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Katonda is dead."

The seconds that followed were smotheringly quiet and still. It was as if their surroundings had slowed down into barely moving at all. Kol stared at Elijah before his eyes searched the others faces for any response at all.

"What?"

It escaped Klaus' lips in barely a whisper, his eyes glimmering with anger. He was ready to explode. However, he let his brother continue.

"It was the witch's house that burned tonight. I searched the ruins and found what was left of her." He said, almost in defeat as he looked his brother straight in the eyes. "I have never seen anything like it before, not in a thousand years."

Klaus swallowed.

"What would you suggest we do, brother?"

The others sat in silence, barely daring to breathe. Elijah's eyes fell upon each and everyone of them.

"Until we know what this is, we better move faster along." He said and again met Klaus' stare. "You must leave for Tennessee as soon as possible. We are no longer guaranteed safety."

Klaus sighed and closed his eyes, a mixture of displeasure and defeat written all over his features. Things weren't going his way and it was frustrating him. Someone or _something _had managed to kill the strongest witch in decades and even though Klaus would never admit it, it scared him. He thought the situation over for a second before responding.

"I'll leave tonight. I want to be there in the morning to meet with an old friend who owes me." He said and his eyes fell upon his baby sister. "I'll phone you when things are in order so you can join me."

Rebekah nodded with a sigh and fiddled with the leather bound menu infront of her.

"In the meantime... What are we supposed to do?"

Kol clicked his tongue.

"Well, my darling sister, I have got a sneaky witch to meet tomorrow and I'm sure Elijah will have a suit to steam so why don't you girls lock yourselves in and bawl through a few Richard Geere flicks for a few days?"

Caroline snorted.

"What, and leave all the fun to you boys?" she said and Rebekah joined her, shaking her head at her brother. "No way."

Klaus rubbed his face with his palms in frustration.

"Believe me, love, I don't doubt your ability to fight off a nasty burglar but this is something quite different and we don't even know what _it_ is yet."

The baby vampire rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm not saying we'll go out there and search for this thing armed with sticks and stones, but I want to be involved. It's my fight too!"

Elijah cleared his throat and Caroline's eyes fell upon his serious face.

"I have to agree with Niklaus. I was not alone at the witch's house. Marcel was there too and he was not alone. I believe he might have something to do with it, wich means he could be allied with whatever or whoever it is we're looking for. You're safest inside the mansion."

Caroline huffed and wrapped her arms across her chest while Rebekah frowned, gaping at her oldest brother.

"Why don't you just spit out that you think we're useless, Elijah..."

The oldest of the brothers twitched an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Since you're asking me so nicely, yes, I believe you're of no use on your own on the streets of New Orleans where every alley and bayou is crawling with Marcel's vampires, not to mention whatever creature is out there responsible for the witch's death." He flicked his fingers to call the waiter over before he unfolded his napkin and put it in his lap. "Now let's have a nice lunch as the family we are and leave the serious matters for later."

...

Bonnie was packing a bag for her trip to New Orleans where she was going to meet with Kol. She wasn't going to say she was looking forward to it, but it was nice to get out of Mystic Falls for a while, and maybe she could convince Kol to let her see Caroline.  
She had been trying to find a spell to break compulsion and she hoped it would work on her friend.  
She shivered at the thought of how Klaus was using Caroline like a puppet for his own enjoyment and wondered if Caroline would remember it all after being set free from Klaus' compulsion.  
Bad things kept piling up but she wasn't sure what it meant. She could feel it in the earth, something off balance.

She stuffed her purple duffel bag with a change of clothes and other necessities before she zipped it shut and sat down on the bed with a sigh.  
Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair. She was tired. She was caught inbetween two evils: Silas on one side and all dead supernatural creatures on the other. Even though she only had to keep the veil down long enough for Silas to die it was risky and she was to be blamed for all the consequences that were to follow.

She was hoping that if she was able to unlink Klaus' line of vampires from him so that he could be killed on his own, that people would look past whatever the dropping of the veil would cause.  
The witch glanced over at her phone. She had regretted her call with Caroline. It wasn't her fault that she considered her friends the new enemy. Klaus was controlling her against her will and Bonnie had pretty much told her she didn't care if her friend was sacrificed in this fight. She would try until all hope was lost to get Caroline back and get things to return to normal.  
Her eyes remained on the phone but she didn't call her. She knew Klaus would probably be nearby, like the creepy, crawly monster he was.  
Bonnie huffed as she realised she was actually trusting the hybrid's little brother with some heavy information and maybe it was foolish of her to believe he would want his brother dead, but it was Kol afterall and there wasn't that much about him that was normal.

...

The Mikaelsons, Caroline and Stefan left Cafe Palace in a good mood considering everything that was about to play out and for the first time out in the open Klaus showed his gentler side by holding her hand as they walked, instead of his otherwise tight arm around her waist both to protect her and to let others know she was his.

Kol was finishing one of his terrible stories, supposed to be funny, when Caroline felt the hairs in the back of her neck stand up and made a sudden stop. They looked at her in silence as she tried to gather her senses and turned to look behind her. A woman with a tribal patterned dress and with an old scarf wrapped around her chestnut hair was watching from afar and their eyes met for a breif moment before the woman looked away and walked in a quick pace to get away from there.

"Hey!" Caroline yelled after her but the woman didn't look back. She kept walking away from the crowds and it made Caroline even more suspicious. She frowned in frustration and let go of Klaus' hand as she made her way after her.

"Caroline!" Klaus was the first one to follow her but the others weren't far behind. They had no clue to what was going on. Caroline didn't listen. She was determined to find out who that woman was and what she was up to. If there hadn't been such a big crowd she would've used her vamp-speed but it was too risky. She was thankful she had left her heels at home and began jogging.

"Come back here!" she yelled after the woman and Klaus and Elijah shared a look, both wondering what this was about.

They ended up in an alley and Caroline saw the woman run up a set of stairs to the side of a building. At the bottom of it was a table with all kinds of different candles. She took this opportunity to flash before her and block the entrance. Caroline had her head slightly down but her blue eyes were piercing through the dark ones of the stranger who gasped in shock and took a step back.  
The others stood at the base of the stairs, unsure if they'd consider the woman a threat or not. They were pretty sure she was a witch, but since Marcel had forbidden the use of magic she wouldn't be able to hurt Caroline with it.

"I know you were watching me." Caroline said and took a step closer. "Why? Who are you?"

The woman swallowed, but straightened her posture, showing Caroline that she was not afraid of a baby vampire.

"You should know." She said and her eyes moved to glare at Klaus. "The hybrid and his brothers were there when Marcel murdered my sister down by the river."

_So that's what they had been doing before the storm came._  
Caroline grabbed her by the throat.

"I don't have time for this. Your name!"

The witch stared at herand gasped for air.

"Sophie Deveraux." She said and suddenly Klaus held his hand up, asking Caroline to stop what she was doing. With a frustrated sigh Caroline let go and crossed her arms over her chest. Klaus walked up the stairs, eyes fixed on the witch who was rubbing her hand at the sore spot of her throat.

"Your sister..." Klaus began and tilted his head as he watched her features, close enough to feel her breath against his skin. "... was Jane-Anne I presume."

The witch grabbed the railing and leaned back to get away from him. He could hear her heart was racing. She was defeniatly scared of him.

"Yes." She hissed. "And because of you she's dead."

Klaus tutted mockingly at her.

"What a moving story." He said before a smirk formed on his face. "Too bad I don't have the ability to feel."

Sophie snorted and scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"Such a powerful beast and yet you're such a bad liar." She said and her eyes fell upon the baby vampire. "I know you feel quite a lot for her. More than you should be able to... more than you deserve."

Within the blink of an eye he had pinned her to the fence of the landing by grabbing the railing on each side of her.

"Careful, witch or I might get fretful." He growled as veins began to spread from under his eyes. Sophie didn't move.

"I suggest you don't." She said to him before she again looked at Caroline. "I was watching you because I know why Katonda's now nothing more than a pile of dust and you're very much involved."

He let go of the witch, staring at her.

"How?" he ordered her to answer but she raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I will tell you when the time is right." Sophie said and ignored him after that. Instead she approached Caroline and gave her a genuine look of concern. "You have to be careful. Marcel thinks Katonda was killed by the hybrid and will use you to get to him. I suggest you do everything you can to avoid it."


	23. Chapter 23

Here's chapter 23 and I'm going to try and make chapter 25 a very important chapter (I want every fifth chapter from now on to be something special.)  
It feels like I've lost quite a lot of readers and it saddens me. I really try to make this an exciting story for you to read, and I'd like to remind you that I'm always open for ideas and suggestions and I will answer your questions (without spoiling of course) so please don't abandon this story :)

I don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. The lyrics are Wolf by First Aid Kit.

….

_Wolf father, at the door  
You don't smile anymore  
You're a drifter, shapeshifter  
Let me see you run, hey ya hey ya_

Holy light, oh, burn the night, oh keep the spirits strong  
Watch it grow, child of wolf  
Keep holdin' on

….

The situation was unnerving, and as soon as they reached the mansion, Caroline was pacing back and forth in the entrance hall, twirling the ring on her finger.  
Klaus wasn't sure what to do. He would have to leave in a few hours, but he just couldn't leave Caroline like this.

"What does that even mean 'very much involved'?" Caroline whined. Her locks flew around her face as she paced the floor. "I mean we were here when the fire started, how can we have _anything_ to do with this?"

Klaus sighed and threw his hands up in defeat.

"I have no idea, love, but I would appreciate it if you'd stop what you're doing and calm down a bit."

She did stop, but glared at him as if he had insulted her.

"And you!" she said, pointing at him angrily. "You just let her go, not even threatening her with your wolfy all teeth- and eyes thingy."

He rolled his eyes and was about to say something, but she wouldn't let him. She continued.

"What if an army of really evil guys turn up here while you're gone because they think we killed Katonda?!"

Kol roled his eyes.

"As if we'd let them hurt you." He said. "Darling, you're perfectly insane. Chill for just a second, will you."

Caroline stomped her foot.

"It's not just about me, Kol. I worry about all of you, ok?!" she yelled. "What if they hurt you or Rebekah or even Elijah?"

The oldest Mikaelson cleared his throat.

"No they won't." he said calmly and straightened his suit jacket. "I just got this from the tailor, they wouldn't dare."

Caroline's eyes fell upon the man she loved and she walked up to him and placed her palm against his chest. She could feel his dead heart beating against her fingertips.

"What if they find you once you've left?"

He raised his eyebrows, obviously amused by this.

"Sweetheart, I'm the immortal original hybrid." He said. "You have no reason to worry about me. The worst thing that could happen is that they'd ruin a perfectly good shirt."

She slapped him on the chest playfully and pouted.

"You think I'm pathetic, don't you?" Caroline said and fingered the talisman around his neck. He smirked at her.

"I probably should, but I'm not really known for doing what you're_ supposed_ to."

She bit her lower lip as she smiled before she tilted her head to the side and her expression turned into suspiscion.

"Aren't you even the least bit curious to what she was talking about?"

There was a thick silence for a moment and Klaus' eyes flickered as he gathered his thoughts before he answered her.

"I spared the witch's life afterall. I'm sure she won't disappoint by keeping us in the dark for too long."

….

Once Klaus had left there was a strange silence in the mansion and Caroline was not at all her bright, bubbly self anymore. She sat curled up in a corner of the sofa, wrapped in a blanket and her eyes empty as she stared straight into the air.

Rebekah approached her with two mugs of steaming hot cocoa with little marshmallows floating on the top. The baby vampire could stop the smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth as Rebekah set the mugs down on the coffee table and took a seat next to her.

"When we were human and Nik hadn't returned home before dark I used to sit by the window and wait for him to come home before I could sleep." Rebekah began. "Mother used to make me some herbal tea and wait with me and I always felt better then."

Caroline smiled and reached for her mug, closing her eyes as she took in the delicious scent of chocolate and cream before she took a sip from it and Rebekah did the same.

"Do you miss your mom?" Caroline asked and looked over the cup at the blonde original. Rebekah shrugged.

"Sometimes." She said with a sigh. "I miss the relationship we had back then. Before we all turned into monsters."

Rebekah set her mug down and fiddled with a lose thread on the bottom of her top. Caroline nodded.

"I miss my mom too." The baby vampire confessed and twirled the marshmallows around with her spoon. "It hasn't been long since I saw her, but there are so many things I want to tell her and I can't, and with everything that's going on in Mystic Falls I don't even know if I'll ever see her again." She held back the tears and smiled at Rebekah. "I'm so sick of crying."

Rebekah snickered and took another sip of her chocolate before she set it back down on the coffee table. Her green eyes were filled with emotion when she looked at her and eached for her hands. Caroline set her mug down too and let their fingers entertwine.

"Spill." Rebekah said and her green eyes scanned the features of the baby vampire. "You need to get it out of your system and then you'll feel ten times better, I promise."

Caroline took a deep breath.

"The truth is… I'm confused." She said and Rebekah watched her as she listened. "To go from the boring life I had in Mystic Falls where the biggest deal was to know weither I'd see my friends at the prom or not, or what shoes to wear at graduation, to secretly being in love with _the_ Klaus and leave my mom behind to run away with him to a city filled with creepy, evil monsters, kinda turning into one myself-"

"Wait, no-" Rebekah interrupted. "You're not a creepy, evil monster, Caro' and you didn't leave your mother behind. You took your chance to follow your heart, the chance to fulfill your dreams and bad things just… happened."

They stared at eachother for a moment and slowly, Caroline's eyes glazed over.

"Do you think things would have been different if I had admitted to myself sooner that I'm in love with your brother? If I hadn't just left everyone behind because this was my final chance to be with him… If I had dealt with this before you even went to the island, before Klaus almost killed me…" She looked at Rebekah with pleading eyes. "If I hadn't been so obsessed with doing the right thing and getting Tyler back, would the world still be this dark?"

Rebekah didn't know what to say. A small frown formed on her face.

"Hold on, for how long have you been secretly in love with Nik?"

Caroline sighed and her eyes fell to watch her hands, still entertwined with Rebekah's.

"After the Miss Mystic Falls pageant I knew for sure." She looked up at her again and a small chuckle escaped her lips and she let go of her hands to wipe her eyes. "It's stupid, I've been totally pathetic and ignorant of my own emotions and maybe people have suffered and died because of it. I mean maybe Carol Lockwood would still be alive and Elena would still have her humanity…"

Rebekah shook her head.

"You don't know that." The blonde original explained. "And don't fret about what could've been. You can't change the past. Believe me if that was a possibility I'd be the first to try it."

The girls sat in silence for a while, sipping their hot chocolate. Caroline leaned back against the couch.

"What would you change about your past then?"

Rebekah bit her lip, her mind spinning with everything she'd been through. There were so many things she'd want to change about her family's past.

"I think…" she began. "I think that if I had gone back in time, knowing what I know today, I would've killed our father while we were all still human." Her features were soft and her eyes honest. "I'd hurt him like he hurt Nik. Each blow as merciless and each word as degrading as his had been to my brother."

Caroline blinked. She would probably never understand the things they'd seen and heard Mikael do to Niklaus. She'd never be able to feel such hate as she knew they must feel for their father.

"Why didn't you?" she asked softly. "Why didn't they?" she continued, meaning her other brothers.

She was interrupted when they heard someone clear their throat and both she and Rebekah turned their heads. In the doorway stood Kol and Elijah, and behind them Stefan. At first Caroline felt a little embarassed that she had crossed the line, but there was nothing threatening about them as they entered the livingroom and sat down.

"What you have to understand," Elijah began. "Is that times were very different back then. You simply couldn't obey your parents and it was completely normal to punish bad behaviour…" Elijah's eyes were dark, but somehow soft and honest. "Now, the fact that my brother practically never misbehaved I am well aware, but it wouldn't have made a difference, Caroline. I don't expect you to understand that."

And she couldn't. She tried to, but she couldn't. She wasn't even sure she knew everything, other than the fact that Mikael hated Niklaus like vermin and that the man she loved had received countless beatings from him.

"You're right." She said. "I don't understand and believe me I don't blame you for anything. I wasn't there, I can't possibly grasp what it was like for you." She bit her lip as she considered what to say next. "I just… When I look at your brother I don't see the evil hybrid, the mass murderer anymore. I see _my_ Niklaus- the man I love and the only thing that's keeping me sane right now is that I know he can't be killed."

Kol snorted at this and twirled the amber liquid around in his glass.

"Darling, I know that you two are soulmates, yadi yada but he _is_ a massmurderer, we all are. We're vampires- predators. We're monsters and no matter how much you love him that is still a fact."

Rebekah glared at him and hushed.

"Alright you two, stop it. Caroline is upset that Nik's gone and we really don't need a debate of right and wrong at this point." Her eyes then fell upon her oldest brother. "And I know that you of all people, Elijah wouldn't think twice about standing up to our father to protect Nik if you had a second chance."

Elijah's expression hadn't changed, but he gave her a slight nod in response.

"You're right, sister. I swore that we would remain together, always and forever and I still stand by that." He explained before he gave Caroline a soft, almost brotherly look. "I just don't think this is the time for you to worry about the past, Caroline. It is in the past and right now we have to protect our future."

Caroline nodded but couldn't stop her bottom lip from quivering and Stefan, who had been sitting in silence until now came up to her and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"I know it's stupid." She sniffled. "I just can't help but feel that the people I love keep leaving when I need them the most."

Stefan rubbed her back soothingly. He could feel her hot breath against his shoulder as he held her close.

"This will all be over soon and then you'll never get rid of him so cherish the moment while you can."

She let out a chuckled and leaned back, wiping the tears from her eyes. Stefan had a twinkle in his green eyes and a crooked smile and yet again he managed to brighten her mood.

"I think I'm gonna go and try to get some sleep." She said and Stefan nodded, letting her go.

…

That night, Caroline was walking restlessly through the house, wrapped in her ice blue cardigan and her bare feet not even making a sound against the carpeted stairs. It was past midnight, which meant that she had been I New Orleans for eighteen days. Before Klaus left it had felt like she had always been part of his family, and now she realised that she could lose them after such a short time in their company.

She stared out the window from the sittingroom. The grandfather clock was ticking loudly, almost in slow motion and the scent of old leather filled her lungs. The far away city lights reflected in her eyes, creating a glittering surface of red and yellow, green and purple.

"Still feeling restless?"

She didn't have to turn around to see that it was Elijah. The corners of her mouth tweaked into a small smile as he came to stand next to her, offering her a glass of whiskey. She accepted without hesitation and let the amber liquid pour down her throat in a generous sip. It burned and she wasn't really fond of the taste, but there was something comforting about having a glass of fine liqour with Elijah.

"I'm not very good at waiting stuff out" She replied and glanced over at him. A stranger would have found his expression emotionless, but Caroline recognized the tiny lines at the corner of his eyes as a sign of him being amused. Elijah sighed and gazed out the window.

"In reality I worry too." He said and turned to look at her. "Not for the hybrid but for my brother."

Caroline nodded. She understood what he meant because she felt the same way. Despite how well she knew that Klaus would be back without as much as a scratch, probably with a trail of bodies behind him, she couldn't help but feel that things were changing and people were always out to get him. If there really was a white oak tree in Nashville, not even the immortal hybrid was safe. Come to think of it, Caroline didn't even know where the ultimate stake was and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"It's just…" she began with a sigh. "What that witch said, about us being involved with Katonda's death…"

Elijah placed his hand on her shoulder. He rarely touched anyone and it was the most comfort she'd received in a very long time.

"I have already planned a surprise visit to her." He said. "I'm not really fond of her riddles, in fact I tend to become slightly aggravated when bored so for her own sake I recommend her to open up for me."

Caroline giggled and took another sip of whiskey. This would be a moment she'd cherish forever. A small sigh escaped her lips before she dared to look him in the eyes again.

"Elijah, about earlier… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound as if I was accusing you of anything."

And then he did smile, while staring down into the glass of whiskey as he twirled the amber liquid around.

"I don't blame you." He said and looked up at her. "If there's anything I've inherited from my father it is being a complicated man."

She shook her head gently.

"I don't find you complicated and you're defeniatly nothing like your father."

He took a sip from his glass before he gave her a response.

"I did confront him on multiple occasions." He said honestly. "He wouldn't listen to me, just like he decided not to listen to Finn or Kol, even his precious daughter. I let him live because our family had lost enough- and then he was all of a sudden immortal and we had burnt the white oak tree to the ground… and by then Niklaus had changed into someone I didn't know."

Caroline was staring out the window as she listened to him.

"A murderer." She said in a whisper. Elijah nodded.

"He evenged our youngest brother by going berserk on the natives. Their entire village was wiped out in minutes, apart from the children he left behind." Elijah glanced over at the baby vampire. "I have coped with Niklaus' wrong doings by staying away from him. I don't agree to everything that he's done but I can understand _why_ he's done it."

Caroline nodded and a smile formed on her face.

"Because you believe he's still in there, behind the harsh, dangerous surface."

Elijah emptied his glass and clicked his tongue.

"We have a lot to do in the morning." He said. "Good night, Caroline."

….

The sun rose over the river and the tall buildings of New Orleans. The water glistened in the glowing reds that beamed across the sky and the otherwise eerie oaks swayed peacefully in the breeze.

Stefan and Rebekah were the first to come down the stairs and while the blonde original headed for the kitchen, Stefan noticed the streaks of blonde hair hanging over the armrest of the couch in the livingroom. He couldn't help the sympathetic smile that appeared on his face as he approached the couch carefully.

Caroline was curled up in the corner, fast asleep. He gently brushed her hair from her face and covered her with the blanket that hung on the other armrest. She stirred slightly but did not wake.

H made his way to the kitchen in silence and found Rebekah by the coffee maker. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin against her shoulder. She smiled and leaned in to him.

"I thought we already said good morning." She said with a giggle. Stefan placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Well it's a very beautiful morning." He said in a low voice and looked out the window. She did too and nodded.

"It is." Rebekah replied. "And boy will we need it."

Stefan sighed and straightened his posture and let her carry on making the coffee.

"It seems Caroline finally got some sleep." He said and the sympathetic look on his face returned. Rebekah turned to face him and cupped his fac with her slim fingers.

"She'll be fine, Stefan. Trust me, I've been in my late teens for a thousand years, I know what it's like."

The scent of freshly brewed coffee soon filled the air and once it was done the two of them headed for the livingroom with three mugs of the hot liquid.

Caroline stirred almost immediately and opened her eyes slowly, watching Rebekah set the cup down on the table in front of her. She sat up, running her fingers through her messy blonde locks as she looked around, not remembering falling asleep at all.

"Morning, sunshine." Rebekah greeted with a bright smile and sat down in the chair next to the sofa. Stefan took a seat opposite her.

The baby vampire rubbed her eyes with a sigh before she reached for the coffee and took a large gulp of it.

"Any news?" she asked and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"No and since Nik was driving all night I suspect he's sleeping so don't even think about calling him until you've finished your cup and showered."

Caroline groaned but gave it.

"Fine… At least that gives me something to do. I can't get rid of this weird, tingling all over my body." She said with a shiver. "I could really use a good run."

After a while they were joined by Kol and a very sceptical looking Elijah.

"Let me guess, our dear sister believes the kitchen is haunted and therefor escorted you to have breakfast in here?"

Caroline giggled and shook her head.

"Close enough though. I sure feel like a restless soul, but really, they just wanted to be nice and keep me company." She held her mug up. "_And_ bring me coffee, big plus!"

Despite how much it went against him, Elijah decided to also have his morning coffee and blood bag in the livingroom. The group didn't say much, but now and again they discussed what the day would bring and it seemed to be a full schedule.

Kol would meet with Bonnie in a couple of hours and Elijah would seek out the witch Sophie Deveraux. Rebekah, Caroline and Stefan were supposed to stay at the mansion.

Rebekah offered Caroline a blood bag, but the baby vampire turned it down. She wasn't hungry for blood, which was strange, but she figured it would come a little later.

"Well, I better get going." Elijah said and straightened his suit jacket as he rose from his seat. "The sooner we find out what the witch knows- the better."

Rebekah cleaned the table from mugs and headed for the kitchen. She just made it back to the livingroom when Stefan's phone rang. He reached for his jean pocket and checked the caller id before he accepted the call.

"Damon." He greeted. "It's been a while, how's it going?"

"_Pfft, she's hopeless but I'm not giving up that easily, you know me."_ Damon replied. _"She's with Katherine at the moment."_

Stefan frowned.

"Katherine? Why, where are you?"

"_I-,"_ Damon began. _"-am on my way to the lovely Tennessee."_

If she wasn't already dead, Caroline was sure her heart would've stopped right there. Rebekah came to a halt and the two stared at Stefan, who seemed equally surprised.

"W-why would you go to Tennessee?" Stefan asked. Damon let out a laugh.

"_A little birdie told me they have a magic tree, if you know what I mean, and since Bonnie Bennett is on her way to find out how to break the link between Klaus and his lineage I thought it'd be a good idea to load up on stakes."_

Stefan closed his eyes. Damn!

Rebekah was already writing a text message to her brother about this and Caroline looked between them. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. If Klaus and Damon met in Nashville, one of them would die.

"Alright, well I'm still trying to find Katonda. So far she's been pretty good at hiding." Stefan lied and glanced over at the baby vampire who had covered her mouth with her hand in worry.

"_Talk to you later, brother."_

Stefan put the phone down and looked between the two girls. This was defeniatly not part of the plan.

"I've texted Nik and warned him." Rebekah said. "Let's just hope he gets to the tree first."

Caroline stood from her seat and paced back and forth. Kol rolled his eyes.

"Pacing again? Really?"

She stopped and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Don't you get it?" she asked them. "Now that Klaus knows he will kill Damon without even blinking!"

The siblings shared a look of realisation, but they didn't really care. Now Stefan got up from his seat.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Knows what?"

Caroline sighed again and shook her head.

"Klaus knows what Damon did to me… When I was human."

At that moment, Kol and Rebekah realised that Stefan did know about it, and they had been sure that he didn't and Stefan now understood that Damon wouldn't stand a chance. He shook his head, as if to apologise to them.

"I have to go." He made his way to the entrance hall and grabbed his black leather jacket from the hanger. The others followed him.

"Stefan, don't leave!" Rebekah pleaded. He sighed and cupped her face gently, his fingers disappearing into her hair as he gave her a quick, but passionate kiss.

"I have to. He's my brother, Rebekah. I can't let him die, not even for this."

And then he was in his car, leaving the three of them alone, shocked and not quite sure what had just happened. Piece by piece, the family was falling apart.


End file.
